Unknown Family
by chennaigirl123
Summary: Investigating the disappearance of her father, Kagome finds out a dark secret: He was a mage. And she's starting to show signs of his powers. But when she and Inu yasha get involved with the Holy Grail War... will they make new friends? Or enemies?
1. Prologue: Kagome's Story

**Author's Note: This is my very first Fanfic. Please review. I will only accept constructive criticism. No ranting, hurtful comments, etc.  
A big thank you to my cousins in America for helping me out, I really appreciate it.**

**Standard disclamer: I do not own Inu Yasha or Fate/Stay Night. Please enjoy.**

**

* * *

  
**

**Unknown Family**

**Prologue: Kagome's Story  
**

I never knew why Mom and Dad got divorced. Even though I asked Mom hundreds of times. She simply said that she and Dad got into a series of huge fights over how to raise me or something like that. They fought so much that it ended in divorce. The last memory I have of him is from ten years ago. I was six. Mom, Sota, and I were standing outside the doorway of our house, watching Dad, with his suitcase filled with his clothes, slowly walk away from us... to a new life who-knows-where. I called out to him as loud as I could. Telling him that I wanted to go with him. He faltered slightly hearing my pleas, but kept on walking.

"Mommy? Where is Daddy going? Is he ever coming back?" I asked tearfully, holding on to her dress.

"I don't know Kagome... I just don't know..." Mom replied. From the tone in her voice, it sounded like she was about to cry. Sure enough, tears were rolling down her cheeks. She was trembling in an effort to suppress her sadness. She didn't want to cry in front of me.

I tugged at her hand, "Mommy? Why are you crying?"

"It's nothing, Kagome. I'm okay. Really."

That day when my father left us changed my life forever. I had to live for years without seeing my Dad. He never wrote. He never called. And I thought I'd never hear from him again. That is ... until today.


	2. Shocking News

**Author's note: This part of the story takes place in season 2 of Inu Yasha and e****pisode 1 of Fate/Stay Night . Also for Shiro's POV, I quoted the dialogues from episode 1. **

**Standard Disclaimer: Again, I do not own Inu Yasha or Fate/Stay Night. Please enjoy.  
**

**

* * *

  
**

**Chapter 1: Shocking News**

**February, 20th. **

**Saturday Morning. The day I learned about Dad's other life ... and his other world.  
**

It started out like just a normal Saturday. Sota, Mom, Grandpa and I were eating breakfast as usual. Mom had made her special rolled omelets and pickled plums. It was sweltering outside, but at least the summer holidays were starting soon. As I was about to get up to wash my plate, Mom suddenly stood up.

"Kagome, Sota, I have to tell you something." Mom said, her tone was serious.

"What is it Mom?" Sota asked hesitantly.

"I will be going to Fuyuki City for the rest of the day to run an errand." She said slowly, "The both of you stay at home and out of trouble. I'll be back in the evening."

_What?! That's too dangerous!! Didn't Mom watch the news?! What's wrong with her?! _

"Fuyuki City?" I asked incredulously, "You mean the place where there are gas leaks and homicides going on? Why there?"

Mom explained grudgingly, "I have to see ... someone over there. They have sent me a very important letter."

_Important letter? I wonder what that could be..._

She said quickly, as the tears fell down her cheek. "It's about your father."

There was a long silence. Nobody said anything for a long time and were just staring at Mom blankly.

"Dad...?" Sota asked, looking quite confused.

"WHAT?!" I yelled, "Let me see!" I snatched the letter from her hand, reading it aloud:

_Dear Mrs. Higurashi and family_

_I am sending this letter to you regarding the whereabouts of your late husband, Kiritsugu Emiya. I am sorry to inform you he had passed away several years ago. If you wish to know more information, please come to Fuyuki City and I will be waiting for you at the train station._

_Sincerly,_

_Kirei Kotomine_

_P.S, Don't mention what I am about to tell you to ANYONE, this information must not fall into the wrong hands..._

I was shocked. Who in the world was this "Kirei Kotomine"? Some relative of Dad? So Fuyuki City was where he was all this time? How come we've had no news about him until now? My brain was filled with questions that I wanted to ask my mom, but she left before I could say anything. Suddenly, I heard a shout coming from the family shrine. A hoarse, familiar yell,

"Kagome!!!"

I ran out to the well. It was Inuyasha! He had come to get me! But why now? How could he understand what I was going through? I had just found out my father had died. The one father I hadn't heard from in years.

"Inu Yasha?! What are you doing here?!" I tried to sound furious, hiding my sadness from him.

"What are you talking about?" He barked, almost literally, "I've come here to get you!"

I turned back to the house, "Now's not a good time!"

"What could be more important than destroying Naraku?" He demanded.

"Family matters!" I said, spinning around angrily, "That's what!"

He rolled his eyes, "Who cares? You can worry about your 'Family matters' later! You're coming with me NOW!!" He dragged me by the hand, but I refused to go with him now. The nerve of that adamant stubborn little ...

"SIT BOY!!" I screamed loudly.

He fell straight into the ground, making a hole about a foot deep.

**At that very moment: Shiro's POV:**

"Senpai? Emiya- Senpai?"

I opened my eyes groggily and looked up.

"Oh. Good morning Sakura."

"Good morning Sempai." She curtsied gracefully.

I was still sleepy from last night. I had stayed up late trying to fix a DVD player for the student council. I must have fallen asleep on the job

"There's still some time left. But it's unusual for you to oversleep." Sakura remarked.

"Oh. I fell asleep trying to fix this guy over here." I pointed to the DVD player, "I'm sorry"

"It's ok. I'd be happier if you'd oversleep from time to time. It would make it worthwhile for me to take care of you."

I was slightly surprised at hearing Sakura talk like that. But I pushed it aside.

"So... Let's get ready for breakfast."

"I can take care of breakfast, so take your time. Also, Mrs. Fujimura will be here soon. So I think you should get changed."

"Oh. Good idea. Fuji nee will kill me if she sees me like this." I looked at my dirty torn pyjamas and frowned.

It was a typical morning that day. Sakura was my friend Shinji's younger sister. Ever since I injured myself about a year ago, She would come over to help me cook meals. Yet somehow, she ended up helping me with household chores every day. I changed into my school uniform and put my pyjamas in the washing machine when a voice as loud as thunder called out,

"Shiro? Are you ready yet?"

I went to the dining room to see Fuji Nee. Mrs. Fujimura, Fuji Nee for short, was my teacher and she also became my guardian after my father died. She had a very short temper and due to this, she is nicknamed as "Taiga" by her students.

"You're late! I got tired of waiting for you!" She sighed

I sat down and Sakura was serving me breakfast.

"Sakura! If you spoil Shiro like this, he will take advantage of you!" Fuji Nee advised Sakura as she served me heavy portions of miso soup.

"I'm not spoiling him. It's just that he looked tired. That's all." Sakura replied

"Speaking of which Fuji Nee, aren't the YOU the one taking advantage by coming here for breakfast and dinner?" I said to her

"I promised Kiritsugu-san to be your parent until you become an adult! That's why I have to look after you every day!"

I ignored her and tasted Sakura's cooking, Wow! She had improved, it was better than ever!

"Wow Sakura! You've mastered this Miso soup!" I said trying not to listen to Fuji Nee

"It's because you have taught me well Sempai." Sakura blushed and she looked down, embarassed.

"ARE YOU LISTENING TO ME?!?!" Fuji Nee yelled. It was no surprise that she'd react like that, she was always enraged in the morning.

Suddenly, she realized that she forgot something and dashed out the door in haste.

"AHHH! I'M LATE!! I'VE GOTTA FINISH GRADING THOSE TESTS!!!"

"Mrs. Fujimura seems a bit tensed today, isn't she?" Sakura asked me as we washed the dishes,

"Oh well... That's just her..." I replied,

I didn't realize that we left the T.V on. And before we knew it we started listening to the news,

**"****Many victims of last night's gas leak remain in critical condition. According to the Fuyuki police department, the causes of the gas leak remain unknown."**

_There seem to be alot of gas spills around here lately. I wonder what's going on?_

"Uh... Sempai?"

"What is it Sakura?" I asked

"You have a letter." She pulled out an envelope from the letterbox

"From whom?" We haven't gotten letters in the longest time...

"I don't know. Some Higurashi..."

"Higurashi?"

The last time I heard that name mentioned them was so long ago... and it was from Dad...

**-Flashback, 10 years ago-**

It was a cold winter night, I was seven years old. Dad and I were sitting outside on the porch and talking. Then, Dad took an envelope from his pocket, he recognized it in an instant. He opened it without hesitation and looked at it with careful eyes,

_Dear Kiritsugu,_

_How are you? Why haven't you been writing to me? The kids are fine, both of them are doing well in school. Is IT over yet? Have you won? How is SHE doing? If SHE'S still here, tell her I said hi. Visit if you can, I really think that the kids should see you again. Please tell me everything from now on, I need to know as soon as possible. _

Dad was just staring at the letter and had no expression on his face.

"Dad? Who's it from?" I asked him, looking at the letter curiously

"Oh... the Higurashi's, some old friends of mine..." Dad replied.

"Where do they live?" I asked, wanting to know more about them,

"In Tokyo..."

"Why haven't you been talking to them? Did something happen? What's IT? Who are "The kids?" Who's SHE? I don't understand any of this!!"

Dad just had a really sad look on his face, he looked down at the letter and I could have sworn that I saw tears rolling down his cheeks...

"That... will be discussed at a later time... you're too young to understand..."

**-End of Flashback-**

I've never met them before, he mentioned them so long ago. He never even contacted them! Why would THEY contact US after all this time? I opened the envelope and I couldn't believe what I saw,

_Dear Shiro Emiya,_

_I am writing to tell you that I am the former wife of your late foster father Kiritsugu Emiya. I will be coming to see you today at 6:00 PM to give you more information. I have two children, a 16 year old girl and a 9 year old boy. They will also come to see you in a few days time._

_Sincerely,_

_The Higurashi Family _

Dad never told me that he was married. What's going on?


	3. Meetings and Discoveries

**AN: Those who previously read this story have probably been wondering why the other chapters have been deleted. I have decided to change many things in my story as I wasn't satisfied with what I have done and want to do better. I've also been held up due to school and that's why I wasn't able to update.**

**Thanks to all the users who gave me good reviews. And a BIG thank you to my cousin for giving me great ideas for improvement.  
**

**I also would like to see more CONSTRUCTIVE (I'm stressing on that) criticism. It's nice to recieve good reviews, but I would also love suggestions from readers.  
**

**Standard disclaimer: Again, I do not own Inu Yasha or Fate/Stay night, please enjoy,**

**

* * *

  
**

**Chapter 2: **

**Meetings and discoveries  
**

**Kagome's POV:**

**Febuary 21st, 2008**

**Sunday, 10:00 AM**

**Feudal Era: Kaede's hut  
**

"Ok, so let me get this straight. You've never known your father and now your mother finds this guy who happens to know him? Sounds like a trick to me..." Miroku mused

"Yup. That's what happened."

I told my friends in the Feudal Era the whole story, I was just so unsure of what to do... I needed to confide in someone... Maybe they could give me advice!

"Kagome, you never know. What if the guy's a demon?" Inu Yasha piped up

"Inu Yasha! You always think like that! What if he's not?" I yelled at him.

"She's right, Inu Yasha. If he was a demon, why would he go after Kagome's mom? Demons are just after the sacred jewel and nothing else." Sango replied

"Not exactly. What if this was a demon that knew Kagome? And what if he was using her mom as bait in order to capture her?" suggested Shippo

I never thought about that one. But... the letter that we recieved came from a church. Since when do demons know about churches? Kotomine did say that he was from Fuyuki City... Fuyuki City... that name rings a bell. Hmmm... Where have I heard it before...? Mom said that I used to live somewhere else when I was little. Could it be there?

"Kagome, It's settled. We're gonna track down this guy and see if he's a demon or not." said Inu Yasha

"Good idea" Miroku replied

"No it's not a good idea! What if he's not a demon and thinks that you're crazy? He said he knew my dad! So give him a chance!" I didn't want to have people thinking I was a lunatic, I've been through enough of that!

"Yea, maybe you're right." replied Sango

"Fine then. But when you find out that he IS a demon, don't come crying to me!" Inu Yasha scoffed as he turned his nose up at me.

**March 3rd, 2008**

**Friday, 8:00 AM**

**Feudal Era: Forest of Inu Yasha**

Our last battle was very unsucessful, Because of US, Mt. Hakurai collapsed and Naraku managed to kill Kikyo once again. Inu Yasha seems very upset about it. I felt bad that I couldn't do anything to comfort him. Yet some part of me felt a sort of bitterness towards Kikyo, I know that I want Inu Yasha to be happy, but I was just so jealous of Kikyo and it's hard to ignore. But I can't worry about these things now, I have my 10th grade exams to worry about, I've already been flunking school as it is...

"Sorry everyone. I have to go home for a while." I announced

"Oh no! Not another one of those exams again!" Inu Yasha grumbled

"Inu Yasha! This is different! This is our FINAL exam! Just before the holidays!" I had to literally spell it out for him.

"Whatever, but you've gotta come back soon after, got it?"

"Yea yea..."

**Same day, same time**

**Modern times: Kagome's house:  
**

"I'm home Mom!" I yelled as I put my bags near the door,

"Kagome, I need to talk to you." Mom said in a serious tone,

"What is it?" Mom never acted like that before,

"We will be going to Fuyuki City for vacation."

I was shocked, what's with the sudden change in plans?! And FUYUKI CITY?!

"WHAT?! But... But-"

"Not too long. Just for a month." Mom interupted.

"But why?" I asked

"Because... apparently. Your father adopted a child shortly after we got divorced. We will be going to his house to visit. It is also a good opportunity for you to know more about your family. I have met Shiro Emiya and his friends. They seem very nice."

"So are you trying to say that... I have a half brother?" I asked

"Yes Kagome."

"Who told you all this? This Kotomine person...?"

"Yes, he did. He was very helpful. He knows your father."

"Oh really...?" I didn't think that he could have known that much about Dad.

"Wow! Cool! It will be great having an older brother around!" Sota seemed excited about going

But I obviously wasn't. And Gramps wasn't happy about this either... He was giving my mom a lecture,

"Not them! Anyone but them! That family is a bad influence! Have you forgotten what he has done to you? I warned you about that boy from the start, but did you listen to me? No! Kiritsugu and his good for nothing Holy Grail war... If he was like that, don't expect anything different from his son!"

_A war?! Since when was Dad in the army? _

"What did you say Gramps? The Holy Grail what?"

Gramps had a look on his face like he said something that he shouldn't have

"Oh... did I say that? I didn't say anything Kagome. Maybe you heard wrong."

"You said something!" I was getting angry now.

"Kagome, you heard wrong." Mom said in a vain attempt to defend him

They are hiding something from me, but I didn't know what it was...

**A week later...**

**5:30 PM, At the train station:  
**

"Hurry up! The train's about to leave!" My mom yelled

I got my snacks and rushed over with Sota to the train. We went to our compartments and sat down. Then the train started to move with a sudden jolt, and before we knew it we were moving along... I stared out the window, looking at the setting sun. I was more confused than I was before. Why did Dad adopt a child? Who is this Shiro Emiya? What's a Holy Grail War? And how does Kotomine know Dad?

"Hey, Kagome?"

"What is it Sota?"

"What's a Holy Grail War?"

"Why ask?"

"Because I heard Gramps talk about it. Is it something bad?"

"Who knows? Maybe we'll find out when we get there."

We reached Fuyuki City at 7:00 PM. It was dark and quiet. There was nobody there except a boy who was about my age. He had orange hair and wore jeans and a blue and white t-shirt.

Was he... Shiro Emiya?

**March 6th, 2008**

**7:00 PM, Fuyuki City train station  
**

**Shiro's POV:**

"Oh! Mrs. Higurashi. Nice to see you again." I greeted them politely

I remembered the day when I saw her before. Hard to believe that she was Dad's wife. He never mentioned anything about his past before. I wonder why... but she was still quite secretive and wouldn't tell me the full story. I wondered, did she already know?

"Yes it is nice to see you again Shiro. These are my children, Kagome and Sota." She gestured to the both of them, The girl had long black hair and was wearing a pink striped sweater and jeans, the boy, much younger was wearing shorts and a t-shirt. He had a wide grin on his face.

"Hiya Shiro! My name's Sota! It's nice to meet you!" He seemed friendly

"Nice to meet you too Sota. Umm.. What did you say your name was...?" I asked the girl

"Kagome. Kagome Higurashi. Nice to meet you"

"Nice to meet you too. Come on, let's get going. Dinner will be ready soon."

"Oh yes! Sakura cooks at your home doesn't she? What a sweet girl she is! I hope it isn't trouble for her..."

"No! She does it because she wants to!" I tried to avoid the subject, "Anyways... We'd better get going."

**Kagome's POV:**

We reached Shiro's house. I was surprised at how traditionally Japanese it was. It was also huge. How many rooms do they even use? Maybe Dad was loaded or something like that. Something about this place seemed familar. but I couldn't put my finger on it. Was it the decorations? Was it the rooms? I wasn't sure. We sat down at the dinner table. Before we knew it, Sota and I were surrounded by a bunch of people that we didn't know.

"Oh! Mrs. Higurashi!" Exclaimed a girl with long purple hair, "Nice to see you again."

"Yes. Nice to see you again too Sakura." Mom replied.

"What brings you here?" Said an older woman with short brown hair.

"Oh, I wanted you to get to know my children. Mrs. Fujimura, this is Kagome and this is Sota."

"I see. Nice to meet you Kagome and Sota. I am Taiga Fujimura and I am both Shiro's English teacher and guardian."

"Nice to meet you too." We said in unison

"And... And... Who is SHE?! I've never seen HER before!" Mom looked slightly shocked, I turned around to see who she was talking about.

There was another girl. She had green eyes and her long blonde hair was put up in a bun. She was wearing a white shirt and a dark blue skirt. She was quiet the whole time, staring into space as though she was somewhere else.

"Oh, her name is Saber. She'll be staying with us for a while." Shiro replied.

"Pardon? What did you say her name was...?" Mom asked, a little confused.

"Saber."

Mom gasped. She had the same look on her face as Gramps did when I asked him about the Holy Grail War. Gramps and Mom started looking at each other and he whispered something in her ear. Trying to look casual in front of her, she put on a fake smile and said,

"Oh... I see. Well then... Nice to meet you... Saber..."

She didn't respond. She just raised an eyebrow quizically and kept quiet.

Sota started to snigger, "Saber?! What kind of a name is THAT for a girl?"

"Sota! Don't be rude!" I hissed

"It's all right. Don't worry about it." This time, she actually responded.

We started to eat dinner. Everyone else was engaged in lively conversation. But Gramps, Mom, and Saber were silent the whole time. Gramps kept on glaring at Saber and whispering things in Mom's ear. I didn't see what was wrong with her. She seemed kind of nice to me. I decided to try talking to her. Maybe I could make a new friend.

"You're Saber right?" I asked her

"Yes."

"Nice to meet you. I'm Kagome."

"Oh. Kagome... Nice to meet you too." She replied.

"Shiro said that you would be staying here for a while, right?" I asked

"Yes."

"Why exactly are you staying then?"

She kept silent for a long time and then said,

"To protect Shiro from all enemies."

_"Protect Shiro from the enemy?" Could this have something to do with this "Holy Grail War" that Gramps was talking about...?_

"What do you mean?" I asked

"I'm simply following Kiritsugu's wishes..." She said evasively

_How does she know who Dad is?_

"Oh... I see... Hey, do you want to be friends?" I asked

"Friends?" Saber asked and looked at me strangely,

"Yea, I will be staying only for a short time. I don't really know anyone that well yet. So it would be nice to make a new friend, you know?"

She went back to eating her dinner and acted as though I didn't even talk to her.

_How rude can you get?_

_

* * *

  
_


	4. Questions Left Unanswered

**AN: "Shiro's POV" was quoted from Fate/Stay Night, episode 7**

**Standard disclaimer: Again, I do not own Inu Yasha or Fate/Stay Night, please enjoy,**

**

* * *

****Chapter 3:**

**Questions left unanswered:**

**March 19th, 2008**

**7:30 PM  
**

**Tokyo, Kagome's house  
**

**Inu Yasha's POV:**

Where in the world was Kagome? She's been gone for long, TOO long. I've been looking all over Tokyo and I still couldn't find her. When I went to her house, there was a note on something that Kagome reffered to as a "Re- frid- ja- re- tar" I wondered if it was for sticking up notes. I looked at the note and it said,

_Gone to Fuyuki City, Be back in a month._

_Kagome, Sota, Mom, Gramps_

Fuyuki City?! How could Kagome go anywhere without telling me? She said she had some "Exams" or something. Liar. We can't wait for a month to destroy Naraku! By the time I find her, I'm gonna make sure she gets back into the well if it's the last thing she does...

**Same date, same time**

**Fuyuki City, Shiro's house  
**

**Kagome's POV:**

I was wrong. Saber wasn't nice. She was just plain rude! No wonder Gramps was glaring at her! But I didn't understand why Mom was so shocked. I wondered... have they met before?

"Hey Sakura? How many bowls has Saber eaten?" Mrs. Fujimura asked

"This is her 3rd bowl."

_Wow. She sure has an appetite..._

"I would like another." She showed her bowl to Sakura

"Ummm... Ok." Sakura was surprised that a girl like her could eat so much...

In a matter of seconds, half of the dishes were gone. Mrs. Fujimura's eyes were as wide as two golf balls as she saw Saber eat everything up.

"Thank you for the meal." She said politely, completely oblivious of how much she ate,

"WHAT?! NOOOO!!! ALL THE FOOD IS GONE!!! So cruel..." She sounded like she wanted to cry.

"My My... she does have an appetite doesn't she?" Mom asked, echoing my thoughts.

"This is the first time I realized that." Shiro replied

**Same date, time, and place:**

**Saber's POV:**

I did not know why Shiro had so many guests over. But I do know that they can't stay here for long, If they find out about the Holy Grail War, there will be trouble. I certianly did not want that. I am very confused right now. Everything here is so new and strange. So many things are happening at once.

First of all, why is Shiro doing this? First, he introduced me to Taiga and Sakura. Now, he introduces me to people he barely knows. He says it's because he thinks I will feel left out. He thinks that I would want to get to know them. No. I am not here for anything else. I have come for the Holy Grail and nothing more. Shiro is unlike any master I have seen. He knows nothing about magic, all he can do is use reinforcement spells, and yet he managed to summon me. How is that possible? I am his servant, but he doesn't treat me as such. He actually risked his life to save me when we were fighting with Berserker. Why is he so concerened about me? Why is my wellfare so important to him? Is it really concern? Or is he simply being stupid?

Second of all, what is Mrs. Higurashi doing here? I have always wondered what happened between her and Kiritsugu ever since that day so long ago. He wanted to keep me out of it. Yet I just could not help but listen. It was for the best anyway. She has changed so much since then. Now I feel that she is more world weary, she always seems depressed. Did something happen without my knowledge? Her father on the other hand, remains the same. His hatred for mages, masters, servants, and the Holy Grail is still going strong. Yet I cannot comprehend what I have done to make him think so...

Lastly, that girl... Kagome. She seemed nice. She asked me to be her friend. I couldn't. I didn't want to take any risks. What would have happened if she found out...?

**Same day and place**

**Kagome's POV:**

By the time Shiro showed us to our room, we were already sleepy. All I wanted was to find a bed and crash.

"Good night Shiro." I yawned

"Good night Kagome" Then he left the room.

**The next day...**

**5:45 AM  
**

I woke up early the next morning. Mom, Gramps, and Sota were still sleeping. I walked around the house for a while, and then I saw Sakura and Shiro talking,

**Shiro's POV:**

"I'm sorry Sakura to make you do this for the past few days."

"No, it's all right. I like cooking. Umm... Shiro? Do you know where Saber is?" She asked

"Oh... She's still sleeping. She stayed up real late last night, so I thought I'd let her sleep." Remembering the little "skirmish" we got into last night...

"Oh is that so? Well then, come fast. Breakfast will be ready soon." Sakura replied

"Ok..."

I looked back on what happened last night. Just because I was in school without Saber, Rin Tosaka tried to kill me and called me, "stupid.". Yet she got sidetracked because one girl in our class got attacked by who knows what, Rin Tosaka healed her eventually. But then I got assulted by a servant called Rider. I managed to escape though. The wound I received from her healed in practically no time. I never understood how that worked. The same thing happened with Berserker. Rin thinks that it's because I'm depleting Saber's mana or something like that. Rin also said that the reason why that girl got attacked was because there was a barrier in our school and that we should work together to destroy it. She didn't want us to be allies though. She said that it was just a "Temporary cease fire". Either way, I agreed. I didn't realize how late it was when I came home, Saber only said that she was glad that I was safe when she came back. But why did she keep quiet about it in front of the Higurashis? Suddenly, the door opened, Saber did not look happy,

"Saber?! You were awake?!" I was shocked

"Shiro!" She was literally fuming. I had no idea why...

"Huh?"

"Why did you break your promise? I told you to call upon me when you were in danger!"

"What do you mean?" I wasn't sure what she was asking me about...

"Last night! Don't you remember!"

"What... Oh yea! Why didn't you say anything about it earlier? Oh... right. Kagome's not supposed to know. But I was fine! It wasn't dangerous at all! I didn't have a choice!"

"You were assulted by Rider and you are saying that it's not dangerous?" Saber asked, astonished.

"Ummm errr.. well... I...." I stuttered

"As for working with Rin, you should have consulted me first. But I am glad, Rin is a good magician and you should learn from her." Saber replied.

**Same time,**

**Kagome's POV:**

I couldn't believe what I was hearing. So Saber was in the Holy Grail War after all. I could have easily guessed that. But Shiro was too?! He doesn't seem like the fighting type. But what exactly was it? Maybe it has something to do with magicians according to what I've heard. Maybe Rider was this "Enemy" that Saber had to protect Shiro from. But why is called the "Holy Grail" war? Could they be after the legendary "Holy Grail"? Impossible. The Holy Grail is something of Arturian Legend! It couldn't exist... But if a time-travelling well could exist, anything is possible, right? After we finished breakfast, I decided to ask Shiro about all this,

"Hey Shiro?"

"What is it?" He asked

"I want to talk to you in private."

"Ok..." Sakura looked sad for some strange reason...

"Sempai..." She sounded like she was pleading, almost desparate.

"Oh don't worry, I won't be long." Shiro reassured her. I had a feeling that she was thinking of something else. I took him into another room and locked all the doors so that nobody could hear.

"What did you want to talk to me about?" He asked.

"Shiro, the cat's out of the bag! Don't play dumb with me, I know everything!"

"About what? No. Saber and I are NOT going out if that's what you're thinking..." That was totally wrong. But I had to admit, they DID make a cute couple...

"NO! That's not it at all!"

"Then what is it?" Shiro asked, confused.

"What exactly is the Holy Grail War? I know that you are involved in it, but what is it?" He was shocked. He appeared at a loss for words,

"Wait... How do YOU know about it?!" His eyes were wide and his face was as pale as a ghost.

"I heard Gramps talking about it before we left, and I heard you and Saber talking earlier."

"But how does your grandfather know about it?!"

"I don't know... I just don't know..." I said sadly.

"Well... why don't you ask him?" He said in an attempt to avoid the subject

_Why did I even bother?_

I waited for Shiro to return from school. It was strange. Our school had holidays, but how come they still have school? Different system I guess... I didn't want to ask Saber. If I did, she would have gotten angry with me. I decided to ask Mom,

"Mom? What's this Holy Grail War that Gramps was talking about?"

"Ummm... Why ask, Kagome?"

"Because Shiro and Saber are involved!"

"How do you know that?" She seemed curious

"I heard them talking this morning..."

I then told her everything I had heard

"Is that so?" She asked incredulously

"Yes! I also asked Shiro about this and he didn't bother to say anything. But what is all this about? Please tell me. Why have you been hiding it from me all this time?"

"We didn't want you to know. We thought that you wouldn't understand." Mom said, treating me like a little kid again.

"I do understand! Please tell me the truth! Who exactly is Dad?" I was furious. Mom lied to me all these years... How could she?

"Your father... Kiritsugu Emiya, was a mage."

* * *


	5. Mrs Higurashi's Tragic Tale

**AN: The truth is revealed and all hell breaks loose...**

**Standard Disclaimer: (I have to say this a hundred times, but again...) I do not own Inu Yasha or Fate/Stay Night. Please enjoy.**

**

* * *

**

**Mrs. Higurashi's Tragic Tale:  
**

**March 21st, 2008**

**6:30 PM**

**Fuyuki City, Shiro's house  
**

**Kagome's POV:**

"A MAGE?! You've gotta be kidding!" I screamed, unable to believe what I was hearing.

"When I found out, I had the exact same look on my face. I'm not surprised that you reacted the same way..." Mom stared into space as though remembering something from long ago.

"Hey Mom? What are you talking about?" Sota stepped into the middle of the conversation.

"Sota, You need to listen to this too. This is very important." Mom said

"How is this-"

"Sota, just listen." Mom said in an authoratative tone.

"Wait... You're NOT joking... are you?" I suddenly realized that Mom was serious.

"Joking about what?" Sota asked

"The fact that Dad was a mage! That's what!"

"A WHAT?!" Sota looked like he had seen a ghost.

"I will explain later. You see? This is exactly why we didn't want to tell you. We didn't want to complicate your life-"

"But that was before Inu Yasha and the Feudal era! My life is already complicated as it is!!" I saw tears rolling down Mom's eyes. She quickly regained her composure and continued,

"Yes.. but that was then. I see things differently now. Now I feel that you are old enough to understand. You see, it all started when you were born..."

**Flashback, 16 years ago:**

**In 3rd person:**

It was a hot and humid afternoon in July. It was the year 1991. In a hospital in Tokyo, a loud wailling noise could be heard from one of the rooms...

"It's a girl! It's a girl! It's my first grandchild!" An elderly man shrieked with delight.

In the room right in front of him, there was a young woman holding a bundle in her arms. The baby finally settled down and was sleeping peacefully. That baby became known as Kagome Emiya. One night, shortly after she was born... A secret was revealed about her husband which the young woman never knew...

"I have to tell you something. Something that I should have told you when we first met..." He braced himself for her reaction...

"Errr... Ok..." She was confused, what could he have to say?

"I will tell you something that I have told noone else, I am a mage."

"A WHAT?!"

Then he began telling her about a tournament known as the "Holy Grail War". It consisted of 7 magi known as "Masters" who had to summon spirits known as "Servants", All the servants and masters had to fight each other in order to obtain the legendary Holy Grail. Which could grant the bearer one wish...

"Err... have you been taking any drugs? I hope I don't have to send you for therapy..." The young woman was worried about her husband and thought she was crazy.

"This is REAL. I can prove it to you!"

"Oh really? What's there to prove? It's clear that you're making this up!"

He took an iron rod that he found outside the house...

_Trace, On!_

Before her very eyes, the rod transformed into a sword.

"Oh my! ...Oh..." She didn't realize it because she was so much in shock, but she fainted. She woke up an hour later. Trying to digest what her husband had told her...

"So... If you are a mage then..."

"Exactly. Kagome is a mage as well."

"But then... what will happen to her? What about her future?" She asked

"She will become a Mage. Like all the others..."

"No she won't! She will be a normal girl like NORMAL people!"

"I know what is best for her."

"No you don't! Kagome doesn't need a life filled with complications!"

"But does she need a life filled with lies?"

"She's a baby!"

"She won't be one forever!"

**...**

**2 years later...**

"Mommy! Mommy!"

"What is it Kagome?"

"Wook at this!" She held up a fake magician's hat and wand

"Oh! What is it?"

"I am magician! I do magic! See! Abwa Cadabwa!" She pulled a stuffed rabbit out of the hat

"Wow! That's great Kagome!"

Her father, watching this from a distance, was disgusted. It seemed that her daughter knew more than he thought, but was far too innocent to understand the importance of what she just showed her mother. The next Holy Grail War could begin at any time. If they keep Kagome here, she would remain oblivious of her family heritage...

"That's it! We are moving to Fuyuki City! Starting next month!"

"But... Why?" Her mother wondered why the sudden change of heart.

"Kagome HAS to know the truth! You can't keep bringing her up like this! What will we all do when the next Holy Grail War starts?"

"She's only two!"

"It doesn't matter! We are moving and that's final! Start packing!"

She couldn't argue with him. He was much too stuborn. There was one person though, who sided with her views, her father, who hated anything to do with magic and the Holy Grail for unknown reasons... He would never say why...

"I warned you about that boy from the start! But you didn't listen to me did you? You said that you loved him and you wanted to stay with him! Look at yourself now! I am NOT letting my grandaughter be involved in something like this! She needs to carry on the tradition of the Higurashi Shrine!" She ignored her father. This was a bad time to hear his lecturing.

"Mommy? Why are you packing all my things?" Kagome asked like the innocent child she was,

"We will be moving soon." Her mother's voice was harsh,

"NOOOO!!! I wuve this house! I don't wanna go!"

"We have to. It's important."

"No it's not!"

"Listen Kagome, In Fuyuki City, we will get a nicer house with your own room and everything. We will live a happier life there."

"Weally?"

"Yes, really." But it was exactly the opposite. Their troubles had just begun...

**4 years later...**

It was the beginning of the fourth Holy Grail War. Kagome was at school. Kiritsugu and his servant, Saber, were talking in one of the rooms of the house. His wife was cooking. Waiting for her daughter to come home...

"Wahhhh!!" screamed a voice from two rooms away,

"All right! I'm coming!"

The young woman went into the other room to tend to her second child, Sota Emiya, who was only 6 months old. By the time she came back, Kagome was already home.

"Mommy!" She piped up, placing her bags on the floor,

"Kagome! How was school?"

"Great! Look at this!"

She held up a drawing of a sky filled with birds. Her teacher had written "Very good" on the paper

"Wow! What a nice drawing!" She stuck it up on the fridge

"Mommy?" She asked, clearly startled.

"Yes?"

"Who's that lady over there with Daddy?"

"What lady?" Her mother asked, hoping she wouldn't have been talking about...

"The yellow-haired one!" Her mother turned around to see her husband and Saber sitting at the table. Saber cringed at hearing Kagome's comment about her hair.

"Oh. That's Daddy's close friend. Her name is Saber. She will be staying with us for a while. So don't be rude ok?"

"Daddy? Why is Saber staying with us?" Kagome asked,

"It's because she is my servant and she-"

"Please." Her mother raised a hand as though to say "KEEP YOUR MOUTH SHUT"

"Servant? So she's Daddy's maid?" Kagome asked, sniggering. Both her parents exchanged awkward looks and then said,

"No Kagome..." they both said in unison.

"Then what?" She asked

"Forget it." Her mother sighed.

They ate their dinner in silence... Kagome was the only one talking. She was having an animated conversation with Saber about her school. Even though she hardly ever answered back,

"And then, Aya spilled paint all over the floor! The teacher was really angry! She made her clean it up and she had to stand outside the hall!!"

"Really...?" Saber asked in a dull tone of voice. She was clearly not intrested but had to put on an act so that Kagome didn't suspect anything.

"Yes! Really!!"

"Kagome actually LIKES that... that... that... SERVANT! She's a bad influence! Get her to stop talking to her NOW!" Kagome's gradfather whispered in her mother's ear.

"I think it's harmless. She's only six. She probably won't remember her after a couple of years anyway..."

Later that night, Kagome and her Mom were getting ready for bed...

"Mommy? How come Daddy is never home these days? Sometimes he's here and sometimes he goes out in the night and comes back in the morning! And sometimes he looks really sick and he has bandages all over! He also stays up really late! Why can't he stay home with us?" Kagome asked, inquisitive. Her mother didn't know what to say.

"Oh. He has some important work to do. That's why."

"What is the work? Is that why Saber's here?" Kagome asked,

"I'll tell you when you're older. You'll understand..."

...

The next morning was a Saturday. It was 6:00 AM and Kagome and Sota were still sleeping. That was it. That was the final straw. Kiritsugu couldn't stand his daughter being unaware of the truth...

"This is enough! Kagome is not a baby! She has started school now! What you wanted right? It's about time I teach her magic and get her prepared for the Fifth Holy Grail War! I don't want to hear your arguments! Starting today, She's a mage just like me!"

"NO! I can't let you complicate the lives of our children like this!" Her mother screamed

"And I can't stand YOU running away from the truth like this!"

"What is it, Master?" Saber inquired, stepping into the conversation.

"Saber. Stay out of this. This is personal." Kiritsugu snapped, "And how many times have I told you not to intervene when I'm talking to someone else?"

"I am sorry. Very well." She left

"I'm not the problem! YOU are! You are the one lying to her! You are the one protecting her! She needs to know!" Kiritsugu accused his wife,

"No! Protecting her isn't my mistake. My mistake was trusting you!" Kiritsugu couldn't belive what he was hearing. Could this mean that... she was asking for divorce?

"What are you saying?!" He asked, clearly scared and wondering what her reaction would be,

"I'm saying that from now on... We are through! I will raise Kagome and Sota on my own!" She took her wedding ring off her finger and threw it on the ground. They signed the divorce papers the next day. Her father packed whatever belongings he had and left along with Saber.

"Daddy! Daddy! Where are you going! I wanna come too! Take me with you!!" He didn't respond... He just kept walking... towards his new life...

_I had no idea that it would end like this. Just because of a silly argument, I lost my family... If I ever get the chance to start over, I will not make the same mistake again... _

_Maybe Kagome wasn't meant for all of this... Maybe she could be a normal girl... Could I be the one making the mistake? Am I taking things too far?  
_

_From now on, I am a changed man. I WILL start over. I will make amends for what I've done... If I can..._

_But for now... I must focus on obtaining the Holy Grail..._

**End of Flashback**

**Kagome's POV:**

"And then... we moved back to Tokyo. I wanted to forget all that had happened, I wanted both of you to forget... So I changed both your names to my last name: Higurashi. I didn't want to hear the name "Emiya" for a long time..."

"And?" I asked, wanting to hear more. Mom went through her bag and took out a huge stack of letters, all from Dad

"But I thought Dad didn't send us any letters!" Sota yelled

The letters described in detail about the Holy Grail War. Each battle, every triumph and fall. At the end of the War he tried to destroy the Grail. And somehow a huge fire erupted throughout the area. All of the letters shocked me. Yet one letter surprised me the most...

_Please... Let me start over. I'm sorry. I've realized that I was being harsh at that time. I want to come back to Tokyo... back to Kagome and Sota..._

"But... Why didn't you let him?" I asked

"I didn't want you to get involved with the Holy Grail War." Mom replied

"It's always the Holy Grail War!! Why didn't you just-"

"Yet after the end of the Holy Grail War, he didn't bother to write any letters. We wrote to each other whenever we could and one day the letters just stopped. And then... When Kagome went to the Feudal era just a year ago, I was so shocked. I thought that I could make you live a normal life. Yet I was wrong. I knew that this had some connection to you being a mage. In some way... I personally think that it was Kikyo."

"What does me being Kikyo's reincarnation have to do with this?!"

"Your priestess powers are actually a type of magic. A peculiar one, but still. It's the type of magic that you are strongest in."

"Didn't I get my powers from Kikyo and not from Dad? That's what I always thought! What is the meaning of this?" I was totally confused now.

"I don't know Kagome. I don't know much about magic..." Mom replied.

"Why didn't you tell us this before?!" Sota was just as furious as I was

"Shhh! Listen!" I hushed him.

"Yet, even though I said all those terrible things, some part of me... deep down... still loves your father... somehow..." She suddenly burst into tears.

"Mom! Don't cry! It's ok Mom... It's ok..." I tried so hard to comfort her but she kept on crying. Suddenly, a crash as loud as thunder came from outside

"What was that?" Sota was shocked

"I don't know! Let's check it out!" All three of us ran outside... It was total chaos, Shiro was tied to a pole and Saber was being throttled by a strange man in a Kimono. It was too dark to see who he was...

"Where's Kagome! What have you done with her?!"

"Who are you? I have no idea where Kagome is!" Saber screamed

"You liar! Judging by your looks, you must be a demon!"

"A DEMON?!" Saber asked incredulously

"Don't play dumb with me! You are strong... you must have a shard of the sacred jewel!"

"A shard of the sacred WHAT?" Saber had no idea what he was talking about.

"Enough with your lies! I have a problem taking women down, but I'll make an exeption for you! WIND SCAR!!"

A huge trench was dug in the yard, yet Saber had managed to dodge the attack.

I'd know that attack anywhere, I didn't have to see his face...

"I... INU YASHA?!"

* * *


	6. All Hell Breaks Loose

**AN: Now even Shiro knows Kagome's secret...**

**Standard disclaimer: (Will I keep having to say this at the beginning of every chapter...?) I do not own Inu Yasha or Fate/Stay Night, please enjoy**

**

* * *

**

**All Hell Breaks Loose...**

**March 20th, 2008**

**7:30 PM**

**Fuyuki City, outside Shiro's house  
**

**Shiro's POV:**

Ok... So this white haired guy in a kimono comes in and asks me where Kagome is. I say I don't know and he ties me to a pole. Now, he's fighting with Saber, and neither of them are winning...

"I'm no demon, but whoever you are, I'll fight you anyway!" Saber scoffed.

"You... fight ME? Ha Ha! I'll have you screaming in pain in a second!" the white haired guy replied.

"Let's see about that!"

"DIAMOND ONSLAUGHT!" Screamed the white haired guy, and thousands of diamonds appeared and aimed themselves like missiles at Saber. She in turn, charged at him, ready to attack.

The diamonds got through Saber's attack effortlessly, But Saber was fast. She managed to block every attack and not get injured. He was no match for her speed, and she was no match for his attacks. They were equally matched, FAR too equally matched. As the fight went on, nothing changed. Neither of them were injured and neither of their physical status dulled. It was a loosing battle...

"Do you ever get tired?!" shrieked the man in the kimono

"I finish what I start!" Saber replied, using the words she used when fighting with Lancer when we first met.

Finally, the guy in the kimono decided to attack after what seemed like an eternity,

"Iron reaver..."

"SIT BOY!!" screamed a voice from behind

The guy in the kimono fell flat on his face. There was a huge trench in the ground where he had fell. The person who had screamed "sit boy," was none other than Kagome.

"K-Kagome?! Do you know this guy?!" I asked incredulously

"Yes I do know him! Thank you very much!"

She was in a really bad mood. How did she manage to make him fall? What kind of a spell is "Sit boy?" How does she know him?

"Forget it! This battle is over!" Saber scoffed, "How can I fight this guy if neither of us can win?"

"Now there's something we CAN agree on!" Kagome muttered under her breath, Saber couldn't hear, but I sure could.

She dragged the kimono guy into the house and was stomping her feet as she walked. Then the both of them started talking, I pressed my ears to the door and started to listen...

**Same place,**

**8:45 PM  
**

**Kagome's POV:**

_Inu Yasha ruined EVERYTHING! Now that he's here... Even Sakura and Mrs. Fujimura will know about me and the bone eater's well..._

"INU YASHA! Why did you come here?!" I yelled at him, I was furious.

"You liar! I thought you had exams!" Inu Yasha accused.

"I did! But this trip to Fuyuki City was so sudden and-"

"It doesn't matter! Who is that girl anyway? How come she's so strong? I mean... She's even stronger than Kikyo!"

"Oh HER... That's just Saber..." I scoffed.

"Saber?" Inu Yasha asked.

"Shiro's servant..."

"Servant? You mean like what Kagura is to Naraku?"

"No! No! Not like that at all!!" Now I've done it. If Inu Yasha comes to know about the Holy Grail War...

"Then what?" He asked, waiting for an answer.

"Ummm... I'll explain later. Well... since you're here... You can stay. But don't say a WORD about the feudal era, or Naraku, or the Sacred jewel, or the bone eaters well, or any of those things! Or else..."

"Ok! Ok! I won't say anything!"

"Good. Now... Let's get going... The others will start wondering if we're in here for too long."

**Same place, Same time, **

**Shiro's POV:**

Inu Yasha? Sacred Jewel? Feudal era? Bone eater's well? Naraku? So even Kagome has some strange secret? Wait... she did say the Sacred jewel... Could she mean... the legendary Shikon no tama? But that's just a myth! Who the hell is Naraku anyway? Hmmm... does her mom know about this? I think I should ask her...

"Mrs. Higurashi?" I asked,

"Oh, Shiro! I needed to talk to you! Oh, and bring Saber too! She needs to know this as well."

"What is it?" I had no idea what she was going to say...

"Something that you should have known a long time ago. Well... I think I should tell you now. When we first met, you had no idea about the Holy Grail War. Now that you know, I can tell you.

"Wait, so YOU know about it too?" So their whole family must know... even Sota!

"Obviously! Kiritsugu told me everything! I've also known Saber for a good deal of time."

"Ok then... I'll bring Saber and then you can tell me..."

Saber and I came into the room soon after. Then Mrs. Higurashi began her tragic tale. Of the conflict between her and Dad and how they got divorced. Dad never told me any of this. How could he hide these things from me?

"How can that be?! My father said that magic was only used for conflict! He even told me that I could quit my magical training whenever I wanted!" I remembered that he hated being a mage more than anything. Why would he want to push it onto another? That too a six year old girl!

"He did...?"

"Yes he did!"

"Oh... I guess that he learned from his mistakes." She had a look on her face that was a cross between shock and sadness.

"That's not enough!" I wanted to know more,

"You see, Kiritsugu was very different back then. He felt that being a mage was a duty to put above all others. This is why he wanted to pass it on to Kagome. She does have a maugus seal, like all other magi, yet she has no idea of her powers as she has not recieved formal instruction. When he left us however, I feel that loosing his family saddened him so much that he thought it was because of his being a mage that this happened..."

"Why didn't he tell us this before?" I was furious.

"You're just like Kagome! He probably didn't want you to know about all the mistakes he made." Mrs. Higurashi replied,

"If you are Kiritsugu's husband, and Kagome is your daugher, then why didn't she become a master?" Saber asked

"Because she never knew that she was a mage in the first place."

"Oh. That makes sense."

"Oh yea! I wanted to ask you, who is that guy in the kimono? Kagome was calling him "Inu Yasha" or something. But that can't be his NAME... could it?" I asked,

"Oh! Inu Yasha? Yes, it is his name." She replied,

"So that means that he's..." I couldn't believe what I was hearing...

"Yep. Dog demon."

"EH?! HE'S GONNA KILL US ALL!!"

"Shiro! You've been through so much already and you are getting scared over something like this?" Saber yelled.

"Oh nonsense! He won't hurt anyone unless they have a Jewel shard!" Mrs. Higurashi replied,

"So... The Shikon no Tama exists?" I asked,

"Yes it does. Wait... how do you know about it?"

"Kagome's grandfather was telling me the story yesterday. But I didn't believe a word of it!"

"Yes, Her grandfather is obsessed with old legends..." She mused.

"What is the "Shikon no Tama" exactly?" Saber asked

"It's an ancient jewel that is said to increase one's power by a hundred fold. Demons in particular. It can turn a half demon into a full fledged one. It is also said to grant one wish. Yet it is evil and must be purified."

"Wow..." Saber was amazed, it seemed that she wanted it for herself.

"By the way, what happened to the Jewel?"

"Kagome broke it by accident. Now it has been scattered into tiny shards..."

_So even Kagome makes mistakes... looks like we have something in common!_

"And this Naraku?" I asked.

"He's after the Jewel. So Inu Yasha and Kagome are trying to stop him from getting a hold of it."

"But what would happen if he does?" Saber asked,

"Naraku is very evil. He wants it so that he can wreak havoc and reclaim what he has lost..."

"Like what?" I asked

"No idea. Kagome wouldn't tell me."

I laughed. It sounded like something I would do...

"And the Bone eater's well?" I inquired further...

"Kagome travels back and forth from the feudal era to the modern world in order to do this. She does it through the Bone eaters well in our family shrine."

_So that's what she's been hiding from me!_

"And... Sit boy?"

Her mother burst into peals of laughter

"What?" I had no idea what she found so funny about that.

"Oh. That's a curse put on Inu Yasha when they first met. If she says "Sit boy", then he'll fall straight into the ground!"

I tried to hold in my laughter, but it didn't work. I started to laugh uncontrollably, but then Saber slapped me and I got a hold of myself.

"But... how do you-"

"I overheard them talking." I replied.

"I see. Kagome did the same thing with you two... you and Kagome are much more alike than you think you are..."

"So she did the same thing..." I mused.

"Yes. But it's no problem that she knows, she's a mage too. Saber, Kagome is a very nice girl. I think it would help if you would get to know her." Saber didn't respond. Why is she so quiet when it comes to Kagome? I did not understand...

"But... Kagome didn't want me to know any of these things." I said.

"It's ok! Just don't let her know that the both of you know!"

_How exactly are we gonna do that...?_

**9:00 PM **

**Kagome's POV:**

"AHHH!! Who is this dog-man?!" Sakura screamed with fear,

"He's not a dog man Sakura!" Mrs. Fujimura exclaimed

"That's right! He's my close friend, his name's Inu Yasha." I said.

"Inu?! His name?! Is he a foreigner or something?" Fuji Nee asked,

"Umm... yes!" I said trying to play along with her,

"So what are you? A half and half?" Sakura asked.

"Yes actually." Answered Inu Yasha.

I rolled my eyes. Not THAT kind of half and half!

"Hey guys! Is dinner ready yet?" Shiro called from the background.

"What took you guys so long?" I asked

"Your mom told me everything. So you're a mage too..."

"Yup!" I replied,

"Ding Dong!!"

The bell rang and Shiro opened the door. A girl who had long black hair and was wearing a red shirt and a black skirt came into the room.

"Eh?! Tosaka?! What's with the bag?!" Shiro asked incredulously, it seemed that he knew her well.

"We're working together now aren't we? So I'm gonna stay with you from now on!" She replied.

"WHAT?!"

"Shiro? Is this the girl you were talking about?" I asked,

"What girl?"

"You know, "Rin is a good magician and you should learn from her?" That girl."

"How do you know about that?" Shiro asked,

"I heard you. Never mind." I replied.

"Woah, woah, woah! Shiro! Who is SHE?!" The girl asked. She was really shocked and had no idea that I would know about such things.

"Oh, this is Kagome. She is my half sister and she will be staying with us for about a month. Kagome, this is Rin Tosaka. We will be working together for a while." Shiro introduced.

_Did he just call me his... half sister?! That's true but... won't Rin think that Dad had an affair or something? Idiot!  
_

"Nice to meet you Rin." I tried to sound polite.

"HALF SISTER?! Since when did your father-" Rin tried to finish her sentence but was cut off by Shiro,

"No! No! You've got it all wrong! I'll explain later."

_ Just as I thought... _

"I still can't believe it... she looks nothing like you!" Rin remarked.

"What part of HALF SISTER don't you understand?" I asked Rin.

"Does she know about the..." Rin asked Shiro,

"Yes she does."

"Did you tell her?"

"No. Her mother told her." She replied.

"Hold on! You're bringing another girl in here?! First Saber, then Kagome, and now Tosaka?! Are you part of some love story here?" Said Mrs. Fujimura in an outrage

"Oh, it's because my house is being rebuilt. So I need to stay somewhere. I can't stay in a hotel, so it would be better if I stayed with a classmate, wouldn't it?"

_Wow... Rin's a pretty good liar... _

"Oh...

WAHHH!! I LOST AN ARGUMENT TO A STUDENT!!!"

**Inu Yasha's POV:**

_Who in the world are these people and how are they related to Kagome? Why on earth is she even here?!_

There were these little conversations going on in each corner of the dinner table. The guy called "Shiro" and a girl dressed in red were talking in one corner. The purple haired girl and the brown haired girl were talking in another, Kagome and Saber were talking right next to me, and her mother and grandfather were silent. Suddenly, her grandfather had an angry look on his face as he looked in Kagome's direction.

"She's talking to that Servant again! Stop her NOW!!" he whispered in her mom's ear.

"Father! Please! Stop treating her like an enemy!" She hissed.

"How is Saber bad?" I asked, "I mean, she's strong, no doubt about that. But how's she bad?" I asked.

Her mother and grandfather looked at each other and then said,

"It's nothing. Forget it. Kagome will tell you."

_Why is nobody telling me anything?_

**Kagome's POV:**

"Oh, so that's what happened?"

"Yes. Mostly."

Saber was telling me about whatever adventures she had with Shiro so far. I think she's starting to trust me more now that she knows about my family.

"Saber, don't you notice it?" I wanted her to know what I was thinking...

"Notice what, Kagome?" Saber asked stupidly.

"UGH! For someone whose won so many battles, you sure are dense! Shiro risked his life to save you when you first met, he never wants to see you get hurt, he treats you like a human and not like a servant, and I wish that you could see the way he looks at you! It's so... admiring! It can only mean one thing... He's madly in love with you!"

Saber made a face and turned bright pink. She then took a deep breath, put on a haughty air and said,

"I am a servant before I am a woman."

"Well... what'cha gonna do AFTER the Holy Grail war, huh? Then you won't be a servant anymore, won't you?"

Saber looked at me like I didn't know anything. It was like there was something in this whole situation that I was missing. Something that I didn't know... and she didn't want to tell me.

"I never thought of myself as a "Girl". Nor was I ever treated like one." Saber replied trying to defend herself.

"UGH! Why do you want the grail anyway? What's your wish? Oh no... don't tell me-" I smirked,

"NO! I do not want to be with Shiro! We barely even know each other! I want to fulfil a responsibility that I couldn't do in my previous life..." Saber said sadly.

"What did you want to do?" I asked, eager to find out,

"I can't tell you. I can't risk letting you use it against me."

"Jeez... you can be so stubborn you know that?" I was fed up with prying. She was too strong.

"Shiro says the same thing..."

"Shiro again? You love him too don't you?" I piped up.

"What are you saying?" Saber barked. She was really getting mad. But I didn't give up!

"Come on! You make a perfect couple!"

"I am only here for the Holy Grail!"

"Don't give me any of that! Come on! I'm gonna teach you how to win Shiro's heart! Lessons start tomorow!" I couldn't wait...

"But-"

"No buts! You are listening to me Saber! And that's final!"

* * *

**AN: (1) Quoted from Fate/Stay Night, episode 8**

**From now on, the story will become funny. There won't be much action till a couple more chapters so... I hope you like humourous stories!**


	7. Lessons in Love and Life

**A****N: It's hopeless to teach someone who won't learn...**

**Standard disclaimer: (Ok... I guess I do have to keep saying this) I do NOT own Inu Yasha or Fate/Stay Night. Please enjoy.**

**

* * *

**

**Lessons in love and life**

**March 23rd, 2008**

**7:45 AM **

**Fuyuki City, Shiro's house  
**

**Saber's POV:**

I do not know what Kagome is planning on doing, but I will have no part in it. What is she thinking?! She actually thinks I'm in love with SHIRO. SHIRO! Does she not know that servants are only here for the Holy Grail? And she says that I am stubborn. Once she finds out my true identity... She will surely take back everything she said. Yet... Some part of me knows she means well. So I might as well give it a try.

"Hey Saber?" Shiro called,

"Yes, Shiro?"

"Kagome asked me to give you this." He handed me a piece of paper, I thought this was part of her plan at first. Actually, it was an ordinary note,

_Saber,_

_Meet me at the dojo at 8:00 AM._

_Kagome_

_PS. I'll be waiting... Don't forget! Remember, I'm helping you! Some day, years from now, when you and You-Know-Who are married and have children, you will thank me!_

I stand corrected. It is quite unlikely that Shiro and I will even fall in love! Let alone marry!

**An hour later...**

I come into the dojo. Kagome is sitting there in front of a big "Whiteboard", as Shiro called it.

"So you decided to show up! Very good! First lesson in love life improvement!" Kagome piped up as she started writing on the board,

_Love life improvement... I am not even in love!_

"First off, this "Army girl" act has gotta go! I know! I know! Holy Grail War and all that! But this is when you are NOT fighting! Understood?"

"What do you mean by "Army girl" act?" I asked, knowing that she would criticize me again...

"You know!" She suddenly sprang up and stood as straight as an arrow, "Attention! What is it Shiro? Yes sir! THAT "Army girl" act!" I rolled my eyes as she said this.

"Then how should I act?" I asked, irritated.

"Excellent question! Smile for starters!"

I tried my best to smile, I wondered what she was thinking,

"That's the way! You have such a pretty smile and you don't even show it! Trust me on this one! Whenever HE comes into the room, smile!" Easy as that!

"Ok then..."

_I do not think that smiling whenever he came into the room will change anything..._

"And another thing!"

"What?"

"Stop with the formalities!" Kagome said.

"Formalities?"

"Yea! You're too formal! You REALLY act like you're his servant! DON'T! Remember when you first met? He said, "Don't call me master! It's freaking me out!"

"But that was then..." I tried to defend myself. Yet again, Shiro was uncomfortable at the title, "Master." Unusual... VERY unusual...

"That probably hasn't changed! Talk casual, then see his reaction!" Kagome replied.

"What do you mean?"

"Like... Instead of "Hello", say "Hi". Instead of "How are you?" say, "What's up?". Stuff like that!" She explained.

_That would probably backfire. Should you not address someone of higher status with respect?_

"Kagome, it is very unlikely that this will help-"

"Oh sure, you SAY that... Come on! Try it! Don't worry! I'll be watching..." She pushed me out into the hall

"Wait for HIM to come..." She whispered in my ear

He came into the hall after a few minutes,

"Oh, Saber." Shiro said.

_"Smile!"_ Kagome whispered

I did as she said.

_"Now, repeat after me, Hi Shiro! What's up?"_

"Hi...Shiro...What's...up...?" I stuttered.

He was slightly taken aback, but he did not take offense, I hope...

"Oh. Nothing much. I was looking for you..."

_"Oh, I was looking for you!" _Kagome whispered.

"Oh.. I was... looking... for you..."

"Really? What a coincidence!"

_"Sure was!" _She whispered again

"Sure... was..."

"Saber? What's wrong?""

_"Nothing. Why?"_

"Nothing... Why?"

"You seem tense... and... why is Kagome over there...?"

Kagome slammed her head on the door,

"Oh no! We're gonners!" She screamed. Since she told me to repeat after her, I did so,

"OH NO! WE'RE GONNERS!!"

"Eh?" Shiro looked at me like I was crazy.

"Uh oh..." Kagome realized her mistake and ran inside.

"Umm... Nothing!!" I quickly ran off, unable to hide my embarrassment

"Now what was that all about...? I heard Shiro say.

**Kagome's POV:**

"YOU IDIOT!!" I screamed, furious that she messed up.

"You told me to repeat after you!" Saber said defiantly.

"Well... I didn't mean... Ugh! This is great! Now our plan backfired! What are we gonna do?"

"OUR PLAN?! You mean YOUR plan!" Saber yelled.

"Whatever! We'll think of something else!" I just had to get those two together...

"That's it! Kagome! I'm through with you and your "Plans" because I DON'T LOVE SHIRO!! UNDERSTOOD?! Stop trying to interfere with my life when you don't really understand anything!" she grabbed me by the throat.

_Woah... she can be intimidating..._

"Yes sir! I mean ma'm!" My voice squeaked because I was so shocked.

She let go of me and stomped off.

"Jeez, I was only trying to help!" I grumbled to myself. "That girl really needs some more work on her Army Girl act before I'm through with her!"

**Another room in the house**

**8:25 AM  
**

**Inu Yasha's POV:**

I wondered why Kagome was taking so long. Some minutes later I saw Saber angrily muttering to herself,

"Kagome!! Why on earth did you do such a thing? Why are you so desparate to... UGH! What does Shiro think of me NOW?!"

"My goodness! Someone's angry!" I said.

"YOU again!" she screamed.

"Woah, Woah!" I backed up against the wall, "I'm not up for a fight, ok?"

"Really... That is quite unlike you!" She yelled.

"What did Kagome do this time?"

She told me about Kagome's "Plan"

"Oh, that's just HER." I explained, "She even tried to help her little brother confess to the girl he liked once!"

"Was he actually in love with her?" Saber asked sarcastically.

"Yes." I replied, a little confused.

"And was he successful?"

"Actually, yes. With MY help!"

"I am different from Kagome's little brother you know."

"I can see that," I said a little quietly.

There was a moment of awkward silence. I turned to walk away, but Saber stopped me.

"Hey … uh …you?" Saber asked.

"My name isn't "You". It's Inu Yasha."

"Fine. Inu Yasha. What exactly are you to Kagome?

"None of your buisness!" I said a little hotly.

"Well, I think I know... half breed." Saber said with a smirk.

"What did you just call me?" I couldn't believe this chick. What was up with her?

"H A L F B R E E D. Half breed."

No one calls me a half breed and gets away with it. No one.

I pulled out my sword as swiftly as I could, yelling, "IRON WREAVER SOUL STEALER!" She dodged the attack with lightning speed.

I blinked in confusion. I had never seen such quick reflexes. I bet Naraku wouldn't last ten minutes with this girl.

"Will you ever learn?" Saber said, "We are too equally matched to fight!"

"Feh." I tried to ignore what she said. But it was true. We were equally matched in our fighting skills.

I forgot about our last unsucessful match. But then I noticed something about Saber that I didn't noticed before... Oh no. What was happening? For a moment, I couldn't take my eyes off her emerald green eyes, and her blonde hair flowing in the wind. Wow. That confident air she put on … She looked almost like … Like…

"You know something?" I said finally.

"What?"

"You're not just strong. You're pretty too. Prettier than Kagome in fact."

What was I saying? She scoffed and looked away. But I could see her cheeks turn a tinge of red. Hah! So the ice maiden does have blood in her veins, after all! Suddenly, out the corner of my eye, I saw Kagome suddenly appear. She looked like a boiling tea kettle. Oh no. This can't be good. I backed away from Saber, but it was too late.

"INU YASHA..." Kagome roared.

"Kagome! I- I – I didn't mean-"

"SIT BOY! SIT BOY! SIT BOY! SIT BOY!!!" Kagome yelled like she had never yelled before in her life.

I couldn't keep track of how many "Sit" commands she used on me because my back hurt so much that I couldn't think properly.

**Kagome's POV:**

"What are you DOING?!" I yelled at Saber. "You're supposed to love Shiro! Not Inu Yasha!!"

"For your INFORMATION," She replied angrily, "I said nothing. HE did! Do you listen to a word I say?! I told you to stop interfering with my life!"

"I'm not interfering with your life!"

"Then what is this supposed to be?"

"Helping you!"

"Well you are not helping me! You know nothing about me and you jump to such conclusions?"

"Well... That was..." I stuttered.

"Well...?" Saber said, tapping her feet impatiently.

"You're right. I'm sorry. I was wrong. I won't do it again, I swear. Will you forgive me?"

"Well... I will forgive you... THIS TIME. After all, you did appologize."

"So it's all behind us?" I asked.

"All behind. Oh yes, Kagome?"

"What?"

"Why were you so upset when Inu Yasha called me pretty? Could you be...?" Saber said with a smirk.

"Umm... Forget it!"

"Do not give me that nonsense! You are telling me to love Shiro, but you will not even accept your own love! Practice what you preach, Kagome!"

_She's right... again!_

"Fine! I do love him! But we're having... problems... in our relationship."

"Why? Is this about the Feudal Era?"

"No. Wait... Who told YOU about that?"

"Your mother. She told Shiro too."

_Mom, you bigmouth! Now the secret's out..._

"What is this "Problem" anyway?" Saber asked.

"He loves another girl called Kikyo."

"That must be difficult."

"You're telling me! And the worst part about it is that I'm her reincarnation!"

"Then... how can she be still alive?" Saber asked.

I told her about how Kikyo got resurrected,

"Oh! That makes sense. So she is nothing but soil and bones, is that correct?" Saber asked.

"Well... That's one way of putting it, yes."

"Can you tell me exactly what happened? I mean, the full story?" Saber requested.

Then I told her from begining to end. Of how I met Inu Yasha and the Sacred Jewel. When I got to the part about breaking the jewel she was shocked,

"Why on earth would you make such a stupid mistake? You are just like Shiro sometimes!"

"Umm... You're not the first person to tell me that!" I thought about what Mom said the other day. That it was no wonder that we were related!

Then I started to tell her more. When I got to the part about Miroku and Sango,

"So this Miroku likes to..." Saber trailed off suggestively.

"Yup! Proposes to every girl he sees!" I replied.

"How ironic. And he calls himself a monk..."

"And Sango has to slap him to teach him a lesson every time!" I remembered the last time that happened, It was really funny.

"He never learns does he?" Saber asked

"You're right about that one!" I replied.

"Why does she love him then?

"Dunno..."

Then I continued the story, I finished soon after. "And that's where it stands now."

"I see. But how do you propose to defeat this Naraku?" Saber asked curiously.

"We're thinking of ways. Oh yea, did anything interesting happen today?" I asked Saber

"Oh. Do you know what happened this morning?"

"What?" I asked.

"I gave Shiro fighting lessons at the Dojo and..."

"Yea? Did he win?" I asked hopefully.

"No, he lost, as usual."

"Typical..." I rolled my eyes.

"Do you know what Rin said?"

"What?"

"Saber, you are so composed! You fought Shiro for a whole hour without batting an eye!"

"But that's true isn't it?"

"That is not the point. She guessed that I was so capable of fighting because girls are the 'weaker sex' and I am trying to beat men mentally. I mean really! I have come here to fight! It is meaningless to think about gender at a time like this!" Saber was almost fuming.

"You and your Holy grail war..." I muttered.

"What?" Saber asked.

"Nothing! But you're right. Shiro is kinda sexist..."

"That is true..." Saber replied.

We talked for a really long time, we didn't realize how long...

"Wait... What's the time?" I asked.

Saber looked at the clock on the wall,

"7:00 PM"

"That's strange... Shiro hasn't come home yet! I wonder what's wrong..." I muttered

"What?"

"Oh... nothing important..."

I remembered overhearing a phone conversation with him and his friend... some Shinji or something. He wanted to tell him something at school. But he was taking leave today because of training. He left about an hour ago. But... what could be keeping him? And Rin's out too. I even remember him saying not to tell her...

Why shouldn't he tell Rin? What's the big secret?

Why would he lead him to the school...?

Something's wrong... very wrong...

**Later that day...**

**Local High School:  
**

**Shiro's POV:**

"So... you lied about not intending to fight?!" I asked him, furious.

"Listen! You and Tohsaka brought this upon yourselves! I asked you to fight with me! Not against me! But both of you turned me down! I didn't want to activate something of this magnitude unless I truly had to!" Shinji replied.

"Stop it! Do you have any idea what you are doing?!" I couldn't believe that he was the one behind all this!

"Sorry, but you're in no position to give orders. If you really want to convince me to turn it off, you really need to get on your knees and start begging! You know, you and Fujimura are exactly the same, neither of you seems to know your place!"

_He... WHAT?!_

"What did you do to her? Tell me!" I demanded to know.

"After I activated the barrier, she still managed to get around fairly well. Every one else just started dropping like flies, but she somehow hobbled her way towards me. Then she started spewing out some garbage about calling an ambulance or something. Ha Ha! Impressive isn't it? The model teacher to the very end!"

_Why the dirty..._

"Well I wasn't calling any ambulance. But she was so obnoxiously persistent that I do something. After I decided to connect my boot with her head, she went down and stayed down! I wouldn't be surprised if that did her in for good!" He then started to laugh ...

_This has gone far enough..._

"Shinji, this is the last time I'm gonna ask you. Turn off that barrier!" I screamed.

"If it bothers you so much, why don't you go ahead and tear it down yourself?"

"All right, fine! If that's the way you want it, that's your choice!" I ran towards him, ready to attack.

"You really are a dumbass aren't you Shiro?"

"The only dumbass here is YOU Shinji!" I replied. Before my eyes, black waves aimed themselves at me. I managed to endure the attack.

"Compared to the beatings Saber's been giving me this is nothing!" I ran towards Shinji to attack him once again.

"Stop! Please! Get back!"

Before I could get close to him, a hoard of chains came from the window. I'd recognize that anywhere...

"Excellent work Rider! Now take him down!" Suddenly, Rider lunged towards me, an iron rod went through my left arm. She kept on throwing rods at me so that she managed to wound me in many areas.

"What are you waiting for Rider? Quit toying around with this guy and finish him off already!" Shinji ordered. Rider was about to stab me with her blade, but it didn't manage to go through

"That's odd. For some reason my blade can't kill him. In that case..." She muttered. Then she kicked me towards the window. This was the 3rd floor. I started falling before I even knew it.

_Is this it? Is this how I'm gonna die...?_

_Without ever saving anyone...?_

_No. No way! I'm not gonna give up my life without saving someone else's first!_

_I may have been helpless 10 years ago, but not now!_

_All right Saber..._

_Come on!_

_

* * *

_

**AN: Shiro's POV was quoted from episode 11 (english dub)**

**Remember how I said that there wouldn't be any action until a few chapters? I sorta changed my mind in the last minute. Sorry everyone. So, until next time...**


	8. The First Battle

**AN: Kagome finally gets involved...**

**Standard disclaimer: (I shouldn't have to keep saying this again and again, but I do) I do not own Inu Yasha or Fate Stay Night. Please enjoy.**

**Note: This chapter takes place in episode 11 of Fate/Stay night, "Blood fort Andromeda". more than half of the dialouges were quoted from this episode.**

**

* * *

**

**The First Battle**

**March 24th, 2008**

**Fuyuki City, Shiro's house  
**

**Kagome's POV:**

"Hey? Saber?" I was looking all around for that girl. She was nowhere to be seen. I looked in her room. Not there. The kitchen. Not there. The dojo. Still not there. So I went to Inu Yasha to ask him if he knew,

"Hey, Inu Yasha?" I asked him. He was playing with Sota's video games in the living room. There were empty cups of noodles all around him like some noodle battlefield.

"Yea?" Inuyasha asked, not taking his eyes off from the screen.

"Have you seen Saber anywhere?" I asked quietly.

"Last I heard she was with you. Or did she go off somewhere...?" Inuyasha said distractedly.

"Never mind..." I walked off. Suddenly, Sota came running into the room; his face was red and sweaty from running. He looked terrified. I wondered what was wrong.

"Kagome! Inu Yasha! You've gotta hurry! Everyone's in danger!"

"What is it Sota?" I asked

"I know where Saber is!" Sota yelled.

"You do? Tell me!"

"She went to the school, and do you know what?"

"What?" Sota sat down. He told Inu Yasha and me how he had gone out alone without telling Mom when he saw Shiro run outside. He followed him there and he told me what he had heard.

"A barrier?" I asked curiously.

"Feh! I bet Tetsusaiga can cut through it!" Inuyasha boasted, turning up his nose proudly. I couldn't believe it! Shiro and the secret barrier! I knew that something was up!

"No Inu Yasha!" Sota yelled, getting up, "This isn't what you think it is! It's something else that's really, really bad!"

"What do you mean?" Inuyasha asked.

Sota's face went white as he explained what he saw, "All of the students there were unconscious! And when I went in there, I had this strange feeling, it was like the air turned into syrup! It was awful!"

"Yea, but what does it actually do?" I asked him.

Sota said fearfully, "I think It devours people's souls!"

"Wow. So this new type of barrier must be pretty dangerous." Remarked Inu Yasha

"It is dangerous!" Sota exclaimed, "It's terrible! You guys gotta help Shiro and the others! You just gotta!" Sota looked beseechingly at Inuyasha and I as if he really thought we were heroes or something that could help them.

Suddenly, Inu yasha spoke up, "Who cares about them? If there was a jewel shard involved I'd go! But otherwise, no!"

"Inu Yasha!" My growl was threatening as I yelled at him, "It doesn't matter if there are jewel shards or not! We have to save them!"

"Ok fine! Only because I have nothing better to do!" Inuyasha harrumphed. I smiled at Inuyasha. He can be a good guy, even if he doesn't want to be nice sometimes! I turned to Sota and gave him a hug before we left.

"Thanks Sota! You're a lifesaver! Literally! But you shouldn't have gone out like that! If you come with us, I will tell Mom, got it?"

"Ok! Ok! I won't come Sis! Happy now?" Sota looked annoyed as he watched us leave. Inu yasha turned to me and grabbed my hand, "Very well. Let's get going!

**Later that Day**

**Outside local High School  
**

**Shiro's POV:**

I coudn't believe it. Saber came out of nowhere and saved me from falling.

"Shiro?" She asked, pulling me back up.

"I don't have a lot of time for details!" I yelled, "You know what this barrier's about, right Saber?"

"Just a minute Shiro! Before I do anything I have to look at your wounds first!" She held my arm, but I pulled away.

"Forget it! Just deal with Rider! You're the only one here who's got what it takes to beat her!"

Saber was hesitating, "Yes. But if I do that-"

"Saber, we've gotta take down this barrier! Fuji Nee and everyone else is in serious danger! If I have to use a command seal I'll do it!" I said gravely.

"You don't have to do that. Now I understand. Give me your orders Master. I'll do whatever you ask." Saber grimaced, hoping Kagome wouldn't see her acting like a servant again after Kagome's oh-so-helpful "Love Life Improvement Classes."

I nodded, "Take out Rider. I'll take care of Shinji."

"Ok." Saber jumped off the building swiftly. I watched her disappear. Then, I turned around. We both were going our separate ways.

**Meanwhile...**

**Kagome's POV:**

"This must be it." InuYasha remarked looking around the place.

I nodded, "Yea, and it looks pretty bad as Sota said." I wasn't exaggerating. The whole school was surrounded by a sort of reddish sphere of light. Its ominous glow was enough to creep even InuYasha out.

"Well, let's go then." Inuyasha said, shaking off the creepy feeling he got from the place.

"Ok!" We made our way towards the school and sure enough, It started to get harder and harder to walk as we went further in through the dome of light. Ugh! I could barely walk!

"Inuyasha," I said, as my feet were getting stuck and I was slowing down, "Sota was right about the syrup part!" I tried my best to endure it, but my "best" wasn't really good enough. I was staggering and swaying and eventually, Inu Yasha decided to carry me.

"What d'ya mean by the 'syrup part'? I'm perfectly fine!" Inuyasha said to me over his shoulder.

"Could you being a half demon have something to do with it?" I asked, as he carried me on his back.

"I don't know. But we don't have time to sit and chat. Where do you think Shiro is?" I started to look around. I heard clashing noises from upward

I pointed in that direction, "The next floor!"

"Gotcha!" Inuyasha was running top speed.

**Local High School, 4th floor**

**Saber's POV:**

We made it to the 4th floor of the school. Suddenly out of the corner of my eye, I saw Rider flying at us out of nowhere, charging and ready to attack. I pushed Shiro away and managed to strike Rider before she could attack us. Yet it didn't injure her and she just smiled and said,

"Don't worry. It will take a lot more than that to bring me down. The more the merrier..." Shiro held me back, almost worried for me. But I whispered to him out of Rider's earshot,

"I'm more than capable of dealing with Rider. In the meantime, you take care of her master."

Shiro smiled, "She's all yours!" As Shiro made his way to Rider's master, Shinji, his opponent started shaking in fear. Shinji cried to Rider, who was momentarily distracted by Saber's attacks,

"Rider! Don't let him come near me! It was all your fault that this is happening in the first place! You're the one who didn't kill Emiya when I told you to!" Rider wasn't paying attention. She was too busy deflecting my attacks. Her master, Shinji, started to run away and Shiro started to run after him. Suddenly, a voice from behind distracted me.

"Hey Saber!" It was a woman's voice. I turned around and got the shock of my life,

"K- Kagome?! Inu Yasha?!" What are you? How did you? Why did you..?"

"No time to explain! I'll go with Shiro! Inu Yasha, you help Saber!"

"Got it! Good luck!"

"You too!" Suddenly, Rider aimed one of her chains at Kagome, yet she managed to dodge them from behind. She was either lucky or extremely skilled. Kagome ran off. Leaving me with Inuyasha to finish the battle.

"Well... I guess it's a good thing that we're equally matched now, is it?" InuYasha remarked with a smile, as he took out his sword, readying for battle with Rider.

"I guess." I was very nervous around him, especially after what he said about my looks the other day. There's no time to think about all that – I scolded myself. We're in a battle! Rider was smirking evilly, as she paced back and forth,

"Oh, so Saber's brought her little friend along... interesting... Let's see how you fare with this!" Suddenly, Rider threw one of her chains at me; before I knew it was around my wrist. She started to pull me toward her but I used this situation as an advantage. I had learned this as a king- you are weakest when you are attacking someone. I allowed the chain to pull me giving me an opportunity to attack while her guard was down when she was dragging me. But even with her hands grasping the chain, she still managed to dodge my attacks. Maybe it was because I couldn't move my wrists so freely that my attacks were so poor. Rider was laughing at me mockingly,

"Ha! And I thought you were strong, little Saber. Those harmless attacks of yours are nothing compared to what I can do!" She lifted up her arm, ready to throw something at me, and I flinched in terror. Inu yasha had been watching the scene with pure rage. Before she struck me, He ran towards Rider, his sword held out,

"IRON WREAVER SOUL STEALER!" Inu yasha actually managed to hit her but it didn't do as much as graze her shoulder.

"Ha ha! So he's not as much as he thinks he is!" Rider said, flicking the small drop of blood his sword had drawn from her collar. I looked at Inuyasha hopelessly. My wrists were still tied and Inuyasha looked worn out.

_This is bad. What do we do now...?_

**Another area of the school**

**Shiro's POV:**

"Shinji!" I yelled at him, as he ran away from me. He was panting, and his face was white with fear,

"Get out of here!" Shinji screamed, "Stay away from me!" He managed to knock over a bucket and a mop nearby as he ran through a dark corridor. Suddenly, I heard a voice,

"Shiro! Shiro!" I stopped chasing Shinji and I turned around. It was Kagome.

"K- K- KAGOME?! What are you DOING here?!" My eyes were as wide as two golf balls. I didn't expect to see her here! Let alone fight!

"I'm here to help you!" Kagome yelled, grabbing my hand, "Come on, Shiro, Let's catch up to Shinji!"

"Where's Inu Yasha?" I asked.

"He's with Saber!" Kagome said, "Now come on!" We ran at breakneck speed and finally caught up to him. Suddenly that book of his started to glow and black waves came forth once again. I picked up a broom and broke it in half. I yelled,

"Trace, on!" The other end of the broom turned into a metal rod. I used it to block the waves. Shinji was shivering in his boots; he tried to run away again.

"RIDER!" Shinji screamed, his voice echoing through the building, "Where are you? Help me! Stop this guy! I command you to stop him!!" He waited for a minute, hoping Rider would come to his rescue, but when she didn't, he ran off, stumbling and clutching his book.

"Sheesh! What a coward!" Kagome whispered in my ear. I ran after him holding the metal rod protectively in front of me and Kagome in case he used his book again. This was going to be a piece of cake.

**Meanwhile...**

**Inu Yasha's POV:**

Rider was still taunting Saber, holding her in her chains. "You were always weak, Saber, I expected nothing less!" Rider turned to look at me, "But your little friend however sure is a big disappoint..."

"Why you!" I yelled, "I'll show you-"

"InuYasha, stand back," Saber said quietly. Rider looked at her and laughed.

_What did Saber say? How dare she!_

"No one tells me to stand back! No one!" I yelled at Saber.

Saber snapped at me, "No one but me! Now we have to cooperate otherwise we're going to loose! The only person we're going to fight with here is Rider! Understood?" I blinked at her. The only other person who's been that assertive to me is Kagome!

"Fine then..." I said, looking at Rider seriously. Rider was laughing, but she tightened her grip on Saber's chains,

"Enough of your little jokes! … Now, where were we...? Oh yes! I was going to kill you!" Rider turned to me, and suddenly attacked me with her spiked chains. There was blood on my arms where her chains hit me.

"InuYasha!" Saber cried, and she sounded like she was worried about me.

I brought up all the demonic power within me. I was going to get the both of us out of here. And I was going to destroy this wench. With a flash, I pulled out my strongest attack, yelling, "BLADES OF BLOOD!" Ha! She didn't see it coming. It managed to hit Rider. She was down, temporarily at least.

"Wow! Not bad..." Said Saber, looking down at Rider writhing on the floor.

"Is that all you can do? What a shame... Too bad I can sense strong feelings to your friend here, Inuyasha. What will you do if I hurt her?" Rider charged at Saber. But suddenly, before she could attack Saber -

"HYAH!!" Saber hit her, it added to the injury Rider sustained from my attack

"Hey! You're pretty good yourself!" I remarked.

"Thank you..." Saber said with a smile. I walked past Rider's body on the floor and untied Saber from her chains. Suddenly, behind me, I saw Rider get up.

"Celebration already?" Rider sneered, "Well it won't last long! Prepare to die!"

**Another part of the school**

**Shiro's POV:**

"You bastard!" I punched Shinji and he landed against the wall. I walked to his limp body, "Shut down that barrier now, Shinji!" I yelled as I held him by the throat. Shinji sneered with yellow teeth, struggling against my hand on his throat,

"Right! Like I'm gonna do that! You think I'm just gonna do what you tell me to?"

"All right fine!" I said, "If you won't do it then I guess I'll have to kill you!"

Shinji looked scared, "Now you're bluffing! We both know you don't have what it takes to kill me!"

"When it comes to being a Magus, neither of us rank higher than half a man!" I said to him quietly, "However, there is one lesson I managed to understand perfectly! No matter how you try to justify it, in the end magic is nothing but a tool used to kill yourself and destroy others! It's one of the first things a magus needs to do – Be prepared to kill someone eventually! I guess no one ever taught you that."

"Ok!" Shinji said, "I'll do it! You win Emiya! I'll shut down the barrier immediately!" Kagome suddenly spoke up behind me, aiming her bow and arrow at Shinji,

"You'd better not be lying! Or else..." She looked eager to fire.

"Not now Kagome." I said, "I think he's telling the truth."

She lowered her bow, looking somewhat disappointed.

"Hey Shiro?" Shinji said, smirking, "Who's the girl? Your lover?"

"Shinji! The barrier, NOW!!" I said sounding as authoritative as I could. I felt my cheeks turn red.

"Rider!" Shinji yelled, "Quickly! Shut down the blood fort!" He looked at Shiro fearfully, "Hope the foolish girl obeys me this time or I'm dead."

**Kagome's POV:**

Suddenly, after Shinji had yelled for Rider, something strange happened. I turned around to see Rider stopped in mid fight. Suddenly, the barrier disappeared with lightning speed. The reddish hue around the school left and everything was back to normal. Almost ...

"All right! You got what you wanted! Let me go already!" Shinji almost begged.

"Not until you give up your command seals! Just give them up and you'll never have to fight again!"

_Good one, Shiro!_

"Are you out of your mind! There's no way you can expect me to do that! If I give up my command seals I won't be able to control Rider! Without her then I'm as good as-"

"Leave here and go straight to Kotomine church! It's his job to protect any master who's out of the fight!"

_Kotomine...? The guy who sent the letter to Mom? So he has some connection to the Holy Grail war as well..._

Saber was getting ready to attack Rider, but then she zipped right passed, aiming for Shiro.

"SHIRO!!" Yelled Saber. Shiro was quick enough to avoid the attack. Rider stood there to protect Shinji.

"Rider!"

"We need to get out of here!"

"Shiro! Get back! Be careful! Rider is attempting to release the mana she was using to maintain the barrier!" Saber warned

_Release the mana?_

"So what does that even mean?" Asked Shiro

"Why would she even do something like that?" I asked

"What in the world is mana?" Asked Inu Yasha

"What's going on Rider? What kinds of tricks have you been keeping from me? Whatever you're planing, forget it! You're no match for Emiya's servant! It'll just get you killed!"

"It's true that I'm no match for Saber. But you do know that my noble phantasm surpasses those of all other servants. It doesn't matter who they are. They are no match for what I'm about to unleash."

"So you think you're so good are you? Well forget it! You're gonna be sorry you ever met me!" I aimed a sacred arrow at her. It just grazed her shoulder, but it managed to draw blood.

"Kagome, No!" Screamed Shiro

"Big mistake..." Rider chuckled. She took her sword and stabbed herself, it went through her neck. Suddenly, blood spurted all over the room, it formed a circle around both Rider and Shinji. Then it started to glow and was ready to shoot it's powerful beams at us

"Kagome! Be careful!" Inu Yasha grabbed me and then managed to get me to safer ground.

"Shiro, get back! I don't know what to expect from this!" yelled Saber

To my surprise, it didn't shoot any beams. Rider somehow sprouted wings. There was a blinding light that covered the school and then she disappeared. The whole corridor was covered in blood. Not only that, it was practically charred.

"She was true to her word. She only used her noble phantasm to escape." Saber muttered.

At that moment Shiro suddenly looked drowsy, and then passed out.

"Shiro... SHIRO!!" she screamed, clearly worried about him.

"Come on! We've gotta help him! Inu Yasha! You carry him!"

"Why me?"

"Because you're the strongest!" I replied.

"So...?"

"SIT BOY!!" I was furious with him. He fell into the ground and then said,

"Ok... Ok... just don't use another "sit" command!" He picks Shiro up. All three of us leave the school and start to walk home. We also start to talk along the way...

"Hey, Inu Yasha?"

"What is it Saber?"

"You said that you had a problem with taking down women. But why were you able to take down Rider?" She asked.

"What you saw over there isn't actually how strong I am. It's how strong I am around women."

"I see..." She mused.

I_nu Yasha! If you are cheating on me... You'll be sorry! Ugh! Why are you doing this to me? It's bad enough that you have Kikyo..._

"Darn it! I wasn't able to do ANYTHING today! Next time I fight, I'm gonna make sure I actually do something!" I told myself.

"No, you did do something!" Inu Yasha said

"What?" I asked.

"Screw everything up."

"Why you..." I was ready to use another "sit command."

"Stop fighting! Both of you!" Saber intervened, "For your information, it wasn't Kagome's fault that Rider escaped!"

"Feh."

I couldn't believe it. This wasn't my first fight of course, but it was my first fight as a mage! It wasn't as scary as fighting with a demon, but it sure was exciting! We continue on the way home, looking forward to more battles which were yet to come...

* * *

**AN: I know I'm quoting alot from the episode. But that's because this story takes place DURING the series of Fate/Stay night. That's why I'm doing this. Well... That's all I have to say so... see you in chapter 8!**


	9. A Shopping Trip?

**AN: Everything is peaceful... at least for now**

**Sorry for the delay. The other chapters will be up soon. **

**Shiro's POV and Kagome's POV were quoted from Fate/Stay Night, episode 11 (english dub)**

**Standard disclaimer: I do not own Inu Yasha or Fate/Stay night. Please read and review.**

**Chapter 8:**

**Saturday. 10: 34 p.m. Shiro's house.**

**Shiro's POV:**

I woke up suddenly from the vivid dream I was having. In my dream, I was younger - 10 years younger. And now, here I was, awake, older, and staring at my bedroom celling.

Suddenly, a voice startled me. "I can see that you're awake ... Isn't there something you'd like to say?" Rin asked me.

I sat up quickly in bed, "Tohsaka? Why are you here?"

Rin grunted, "What do you think? I'm cleaning up your wounds to make sure you don't die, you ingrate!"

I blushed. "Oh ... I'm sorry. I didn't know that. Thank you so much. It looks like I owe you another one, doesn't it?" I said sheepishly.

Shrugging, Rin replied casually, "Well you don't have to be like that, it wasn't really a big deal."

Suddenly, all my memories came back to me. "Wait a second! " I asked, "What's going on? What happened at the school after I passed out?"

Rin pushed me back on the bed, "Kirei took care of the aftermath of the whole situation. A lot of students had to go to the hospital, but everyone's fine. You lie back and rest."

"Did Kotmine help in healing my wounds?" I asked.

"No, " Rin said, "You did it all on your own like last time. It's just like with Berserker. It's almost super human. How do you manage to do this?"

I was quiet.

I looked at Rin, then turned away. "If you don't know, then how can I?"

Rin crossed her arms haughtily, "I think you ought to be incredibly grateful to Saber. I think she's playing a significant role in this."

I groaned, turning my face to the window. "Saber..."

**Saturday. 10:50 p.m. Shiro's house. **

**Kagome's POV:**

I saw Shiro going to the room where Saber was. I wonder what's going on...

__

Oooh! I gotta see this!

I started listening from the side...

"Saber!" Shiro cried.

"Hello. Shiro." Saber said quietly, "I'm glad to see that you're awake. There's a great deal I'd like to say to you!" She sounded angry.

"Uh..." Shiro was lost for words.

"You intentionally saw an enemy without me and tried to fight him by yourself!" Saber yelled, "That's complete disregard for your own safety! Don't ever do something like that again, do you understand! Each of these foolish acts could have lead to your death! Why do you make things difficult for me? Do you enjoy it?

__

Well... That's a very mean way of saying that you were worried about him!

Shiro tried explaining, "It's just that I-"

Saber cut him off, "This has to stop! Now! You're not leaving here until you explain to me why you do this!"

__

Oooooh! Good move Saber! Now he'll be able to say those 3 words...

"I'm sorry! You're right. I was a complete idiot!" Shiro said, "You have every right to be mad at me. I'm sorry I made you worry. So long as you're still here, I'll never fight alone again."

__

No Shiro! Don't say THAT!! You just need to say "I Love You" and your troubles will be over!

"Shiro, does that mean you-" Saber asked curiously.

"I know I need your strength. I can't beat the other masters alone. If I'm gonna win, I'm gonna need your help. You're right. I know it now." Shiro said.

__

Wow... that's the first time I've seen a guy asking help from a girl!

Saber looked really serious for a second, and then said: "That's good to hear, and I'm assuming you realized that your actions thus far have been a mistake. And while going forward I hope that you can back me up while I do the fighting."

Shiro cried, "No. Because I'm not saying that what I did was wrong. I still don't want to see you get hurt. If you're gonna fight, I'm gonna be right by your side!"

__

Ah ha! Saber, this is your chance!

"I can't believe you still insist on this!" Saber replied in frustration.

__

Oh come on! Lighten up girl! It just means that he loves you!

"There's no way I'm gonna bring myself to send you to a fight without me!" Shiro said, and his voice was serious.

The both of them were silent and started looking into each other's eyes.

__

Oh la la! C'est l'amour!

"Well at least that stubborn streak of yours is consistent. I hope that you realize that I am your sword. Who else besides me should be the one to lend you my powers?" Saber said playfully.

__

So far so good!

They then shake hands and start staring at each other again.

__

3... 2... 1...

Suddenly, Rin Tohsaka barged in on the "Lovebirds" ruining the moment. Rin cried

, "Hello! What's going on between you two?"

They turn away from each other.

"You weren't having some kind of strategy meeting behind my back, were you?" Rin asked suspiciously.

"Of course not!" They both said together.

"Oh no... It was more like a love meeting!" I burst out.

__

Oops.

"Shut up Kagome! I told you a hundred times! I DON'T LOVE SHIRO!!" Saber screamed.

"Deny it all you want..." I said, twirling a lock of my hair.

"I was simply checking his pulse in order to keep tabs on his condition!" Saber said defensively.

"Yea yea, checking his pulse... eh?" Rin asked, getting in on the fun.

"Well, you have an interesting way of doing it!" Rin handed Saber a pile of clothes, "Be that as it may. Saber, this is for you."

"What is it?" Saber asked, peering up from the soft clothes.

"Your clothes." Rin said, "Be careful next time. When Shiro summoned you, you're clothes went flying everywhere!"

"Uhh... Rin? That sounded kind of wrong..." I remarked, trying not to laugh.

"Really? Anyways..." Rin went to leave.

I turned to see Shiro's face suddenly turned bright red

"You're not thinking what I think you're thinking... are you?" I asked Shiro.

"What?" Shiro said, a bit too quickly, "You're crazy! Not at all!"

"Liar..." I could see past his reddening face.

"Thank you Rin," Saber said, ignoring me and Shiro, "I don't mean to be such a bother."

Rin made a face, "I don't see why you like these clothes. They're so plain! Why are you so fixated on them?"

__

Plain was not the word. Who on earth would be caught dead in a full sleeve white shirt and a long dark blue skirt these days?

"I should SO take you clothes shopping one day!" I suggested evilly.

"Well... why do you like these clothes so much?" Rin asked Saber.

"It's because Shiro said they looked good on me." Saber said quietly.

Shiro almost jumped, I swore I could see Saber smile and her face turn bright red.

"Ohhhhh... So THAT'S why...? Oooohhh..." I said. I knew that she was in love with him all along...

"KAGOME!! PLEASE! Just because I wear these clothes for him doesn't mean I'm in love with him!" Saber screamed.

I didn't believe one word she said, "I think it does..."

"UGH! Sometimes you can be so... so..." Saber said, looking for the right word.

Rin supplied, "Nosy? Perverted? Assuming?"

"All three!" Saber said.

Shiro suddenly burst into peals of laughter.

"HA HA HA!! You girls are just so funny!"

"We are not doing this to amuse you, Shiro." Replied Saber.

"Why the sudden change of heart?" I said, "You were so in love with him a few minutes ago!"

"Why you dirty..." Saber came at me right before I ducked.

"Girls! Stop fighting!" Mom suddenly said, bursting through the door, "Both of you! Come now, Sakura has managed to make lunch for all of you while you were in the middle of your little cat fight!"

"All right!" I said, following Mom out the door, "Coming! Ugh! Mothers..."

As we walked to the dining room, Rin nudged me, "Kagome?"

"Yea, Rin?" I asked.

"You just won't give up, won't you?" Rin smiled.

"On what?" I asked innocently.

"On insisting that Saber loves Shiro. Don't count on it. Those two will never be together anyway..." Rin said, suddenly sad.

"What are you saying?! Don't tell me that you're in love with him too!" I couldn't believe it.

"Of course not! Why would I even... UGH! Forget it! You'll never understand!" Rin said, storming out the door.

I followed Rin, not giving up, "Oh I see where this is going! You say it's because she's his servant, right? That doesn't mean that they can't be together!"

"No... Forget it Kagome. I shouldn't have told you..." Rin said, before finally running away from me. I stood there, a little confused.

__

What was that all about?

**Saturday. 11: 15 p.m. Shiro's house. **

**Inu Yasha's POV:**

I couldn't wait for lunch. It was late, but I was really looking forward to it. I wondered what kind of meals Sakura would cook for us. Maybe it would be as spectacular as Kagome's instant noodles! Or better...

"All right! Dig in everyone!" Sakura said, pointing to the table. She took each of the lids off the bowls. In one container there was rice, in one there was udon, and in one there was something I couldn't recognize... what could it be? The fourth one was unopened...

"Oh yes! " Sakura said, with a motherly smile, "And for Inu Yasha... Kagome told me what you like... so thank her! Not me!"

When she opened the fourth one, It happened to be a huge bowl of ramen noodles.

"Wow! Thanks Sakura!" I grabbed the bowl and started to eat as much as I could.

"Inu Yasha!" Kagome said jealously, "I was the one who told her to make it! Thank ME!!"

"Oh.. well... thank you... Kagome..." I said, through a mouthful.

"UGH!" Kagome sounded disgusted.

"He has no manners, does he?" I heard Fuji Nee say behind my back.

"Greedy pig..." Replied Saber.

"Who you're calling a greedy pig?!" I said, throwing my bowl on the floor.

"Sorry!" Saber said defensively. I sat back down, picking up my noodles from the floor. Saber is just TOO confident for her own good if you ask me...

"Umm... Inu Yasha?" Sakura asked.

"Yea, Sakura?" I replied, munching.

"Try this." Sakura said, handing me a bowl of some unrecognizable stuff, "I don't know if you'll like it though..."

I took it hungrily. "Ok..."

I tried some of it. Then I realized it was spicy. Too spicy. It was practically setting my tongue on fire.

"AHHH! TOO HOT!! WATER! WATER!!" I cried, jumping around the room.

"Ok! Ok!" Kagome gave me the water bottle she had with her. I drank it up in half a second. I panted on the floor, my tongue feeling numb.

I looked at the bowl with fright in my eyes, "What IS this stuff?!"

"Haven't you ever heard of curry?" Asked Sakura.

"I guess he's sensitive to spice." Remarked Kagome's mom.

__

These people and their so called "modern" meals...

**Sunday. 1: 20 a.m. Shiro's house. **

**Kagome's POV:**

"Oh, Kagome?" Mom asked, doing the dishes. It was very late.

"Yea, Mom?" I asked, helping her.

"Gramps and I will be going out. So it's just you guys and Sota at home tonight. You know, you guys shouldn't be cooped up in the house like this. That's no way to spend your vacation! I know!" She took out some money and gave it to me,

You guys can go on a shopping trip while I'm gone! Remember to look after Sota, and call me when you get there and when you get back home."

"Shopping trip?" Asked Saber.

"Yes. It will be a good opportunity for you guys to have fun." Mom said with a smile.

Saber looked scared, "But..."

I was finally excited. I grabbed Saber by the arm, "Come on! We have to go! We've got to have some fun!"

"But Kagome..." Saber protested. She tried to take the money and give back to Mom, but she and Gramps already left

"Well... maybe a shopping trip won't be such a bad idea!" Remarked Shiro, coming up behind us.

Rin replied, "Yeah. Maybe you're right. It'll probably be a break from what we've been through all week."

Sota suddenly complained, "Oh no! I don't wanna go to the MALL! It's no fun! The GIRLS take forever in the clothes store and there's nothing there for GUYS to do!"

"Don't worry. " Rin assured him, "You're not the only guy coming! Oh, this is gonna be so much fun! I'm gonna bring Archer too!"

"Rin! Why bring him?!" Shiro clearly didn't want him here. Whoever this Archer fellow was...

"Shiro! Just deal with him!" Rin said, putting on a stubborn face.

"Rin, who's Archer?" I asked.

"My servant." Rin replied, still glaring menacingly at Shiro.

"Cool." Sota and I said together.

"Archer! Come!" Rin shouted. Suddenly, a young man wearing black and red appeared in the room. He had coffee coloured skin and white hair that spiked up. He looked almost creepy. For some reason, he reminded me of Shiro... Why is that so? I can't put my finger on it...

"You called?" Archer said meekly.

"Archer, you're coming with us!" Rin commanded forcefully

He didn't bat an eyelash, "Where to?"

Rin thought for a moment, "I'll explain later!"

__

Oh no... It's gonna be a LOOONNNNGGG day! Four normal people, two servants, and one half demon on a shopping trip. I just hope we don't get into trouble or anything...

I suddenly looked at the boys, "Inu Yasha! You can't go anywhere dressed like that! Same to you, Archer!"

"What's wrong with our clothes?" They asked together.

I couldn't believe how stupid they were, "Do you really think anyone today would be caught dead dressed like that?"

"Kagome's right. Everyone will start staring at us!" Sota replied.

"Maybe I could lend them some of my clothes." Suggested Shiro.

"Good idea." I said. That boy was smart. Just not smart in love.

After about half an hour, Inu Yasha was dressed in a long black t-shirt and a pair of jeans. And Archer was wearing something similar only his t-shirt was blue. Archer was fine, but Inu Yasha was grumbling and complaining.

"What took you so long?" I asked them.

"It was Inu Yasha." Shiro replied in a quiet voice, "He wouldn't wear the clothes. He put up a good fight until I forced him into it."

I laughed, "That's him all right..."

"Come on, Kagome!" Inu yasha said, "These clothes are so loose! How do you move in these things?"

"Live with it!" I yelled, "Come on, it's getting late. Let's go."

"Uhh... Sempai?" a voice asked meekly. I turned around, Sakura was right there.

"Oh Sakura. We were thinking of going on a shopping trip. Wanna come?" Shiro suggested in a friendly voice.

"Ok." Sakura sounded very happy.

"Sorry we left you out. We didn't know you would want to come." Rin apologized.

"It's alright." Sakura said happily.

I looked around, making sure everyone was ready. "Ok... NOW let's go!"

**Saturday. 4:30 p.m. Streets of Fuyuki City**

**Saber's POV:**

__

A shopping trip... with all these people? What about the Holy Grail war? UGH! How can Shiro just forget his duties like this? But still, it would be nice to take a break once in a while...

We walk along the streets of the city. It's so vast, almost scary. There are strange vehicles speeding across the street. I've seen them before. But when I was with Kiritsugu I never had any time for leisure. It's so different with Shiro. Almost... amusing.

Kagome makes us wait at a "Bus Stop," whatever that is. After about ten minutes, a huge noisy ... cart-thing stops in front of us. Maybe this cart was what they called a Bus.

"Kagome, what sort of transport is this?" I asked, curiously.

Kagome looked at me, "Oh. Dad didn't tell you any of these things?"

"You mean Kiritsugu?" I said, "No. We never had any time to do things like this."

"So you mean, all you guys did was plan strategies and fight?" Kagome asked.

My voice was hiding some disappointment, "Pretty much."

"Woah." Kagome said, "That must be pretty boring. Anyway, this vehicle is called a bus. That's why where we were at a few minutes ago is called a "Bus stop"

"Oh. So this is a bus?" asked Inu Yasha, also little confused.

"Yes." Kagome replied.

Everyone in this "Bus" had to sit in pairs. Kagome and Inu Yasha were in one seat. Rin and Archer were in another. Sakura and Sota were in the last one, which meant that Shiro and I had to sit together. Suddenly, the bus started to move, it was so fast. Faster than any form of transport in my era...

"Wow! This bus is so fast!" I said, and I couldn't help holding on to Shiro's arm because of the sudden lurch.

"Hey, Kagome! Look outside! You've gotta see this!" Inu Yasha seemed excited as well.

But Archer acted like this was so commonplace. I wonder what era he's from...

I started staring out the window, marveled at all that was around me. Shiro looked at me like I was crazy. After some time. the bus came to a halt. We all got down. After about ten minutes of walking, Kagome turned around, pointing at a huge castle fortress.

"Well... I guess this is the local mall, right Shiro?" Kagome said.

"Yep! This is it!" Shiro said enthusiastically.

"Wow..." I had never seen a building of such height before...

"It's so... tall." Remarked Inu Yasha, echoing my thoughts.

"These people..." muttered Kagome, but she sounded amused.

We all went inside. It was swarming with people. Some were running here and there, some were just talking, and some were walking into shops. All of them were carrying bags.

"Kagome? What do you suggest we do first?" I asked.

"Ok... first the girls can go and do something and the guys can do something else. Then we'll eat and then we'll do something together. How's that?" Kagome asked.

"Sounds fair." Inuyasha said, but he sounded disappointed that he would be away from her.

Shiro grabbed Inuyasha's arm, and they were off. "Ok then, see ya at the food court!" Shiro said, and they were gone in a flash.

I had no idea what was in store for me that moment. But I knew that it was going to involve humiliation


	10. Servants don't wanna have fun

**AN: Really REALLY sorry for the delay. I've been held up due to school, tests, a HUGE science project and whatnot. I've had no time for fanfiction for more than a few months. I have holidays now so I will be able to continue like I used to. This chapter was really fun to write! I was laughing out loud myself!**** I've been on the verge of going insane because I'm not receiving enough reviews. So please be kind and review at least once. Constructive criticism welcome (and appreciated), but NO hurtful comments. BTW, if any of the major characters seems OOC (Out of character), please let me know.  
**

**Standard Disclaimer: (Why don't people listen to me?) AGAIN, I do not own Inu Yasha or Fate/Stay Night, Or the song, "Girls just wanna have fun.", Or the song, "I won't say I'm in love." Please enjoy.**

**(Wow... that was really long!)  
**

* * *

**Chapter 9: **

**Servants don't wanna have fun**

**March 27th, 2008**

**3:00 PM**

**Fuyuki City, Local mall**

**Saber's POV: **

I could not believe where I was. I was in some place called a "local mall," with Kagome, and she has that evil grin on her face again... which meant another one of her, "Love life improvement" classes...

"Ok then Saber, you SO need new clothes! By the time we're through with you, you will be looking fabulous!"

"Looking good is insignificant. What matters is being able to-" Kagome raised a hand and did not want me to finish.

"Yea yea yea! Dad and his Holy Grail War fixation! Well now you're Shiro's servant! And he would want you to have a good time!"

_What does she plan to ruin me with THIS time...?_

She dragged me by the arm into the nearest clothes shop. The other girls were there as well. They were going through some place called the "women's section" and started searching through garments. Then Kagome came back with a sleeveless sky blue dress that went above the knees. Then Kagome dragged me into a place called the, "Fitting Room." Which was I supposed, the place where you tried on what you selected. The dress suited me well but then Kagome stopped and said,

"Wait, I think YOU should be the judge of what to pick! I'm sure YOU know Shiro's taste quite welll!"

"Kagome! Shiro said I looked good in the clothes that I usually wear! So stop this NOW!! Oh, and I do NOT love him either!"

"So he likes formal wear... I see." Kagome muttered to herself.

"Kagome..." I didn't want her to do this.

"Great! Now I know what to look for! But first... it's time I put YOUR dress sense to the test!"

I knew that she was talking about me... picking out clothes. I looked around and selected a few garments that I found suitable. Then tried them on. It turned out that I was clad in a long sleeved orange shirt, a pair of long pants that were the colour of swamp water, and bright red shoes that I once heard were called, "High heels." Kagome gave me a strange look and shuddered,

"Wow... you REALLY need help with your dress sense! None of these colours go with each other!"

"Is it really that bad?" I asked her,

"Bad is an understatement..." She muttered.

"So I guess we can give up..." I said, hoping that we could go home and stop with all this...

"Nope! Forget YOUR dress sense! I'LL pick out the clothes!"

She dragged me to a section of the shop labeled "Formal wear," and picked out about three outfits. Two dresses and one shirt with a skirt to match. We paid for the outfits and left the store. We were sitting on benches and waiting for Shiro and the others to come.

"I'm sure Shiro's gonna fall MADLY in love with you after seeing you in one of these!" Kagome piped up

"KAGOME!! Stop it! There are people here, you know?" I said warily

"Who cares?"

"But what if someone overhears us?"

"It doesn't matter to them, so why should they overhear?"

"Kagome... you are forgetting the possibility that there could be other SERVANTS here..." I knew that there could be trouble lurking in every corner...

Kagome got shocked and covered my mouth before I could say anything else,

"Ok Saber! Now YOU need to watch your mouth! There are people here you know..."

"Oh... yes..." I was slightly irritated that Kagome corrected me AND quoted me.

"But still, you're right Saber." Kagome said, "Don't worry though! Even if something like that happens, we'll get through it, like last time, remember?"

"LAST TIME... we did not need help! You and Inu Yasha just bursted into the school all armed and ready! In fact, you slowed us down!" I snarled, furious.

"Saber! Kagome! Stop fighting!" Screamed Rin from a distance.

"Do you guys always fight like this or is it just today?" Sakura asked.

"Oh... Saber's just mad because Kagome thinks that Shiro loves her! And she wants to give her lessons on how to-" Rin was about to say more but Kagome cut her off,

"Rin. Please. Don't talk about it now."

"Why not?" Rin was confused.

"Just don't." I could see why. Sakura looked very upset as soon as Rin started telling us. Her eyes grew very soft and she was staring at the ground. It may have been my imagination, but I thought I saw tears rolling down her cheeks.

_Could Sakura be... in love with Shiro? Well I do not think that they would make a good couple anyway. Sakura is too clingy, delicate, and weak. Shiro needs a strong and capable person. Someone like Rin, Kagome, or myself. Wait... did I just mention myself? UGH! I should not be thinking about this now! He is my master. I cannot feel that way about him. Once I get the grail, I will not use it for something this trivial. Redoing the selection of the king is far more important than something like this! Anyways, even if I truly loved him, we could never be together. Why am I so sad about that though? It's for the best. I don't love Shiro! Of course not. Yet again... he has done quite alot for me. He risked his life for me, he treats me like a normal person instead of a servant, he is more concerned about my welfare than his own, And something else Kagome said... something about the way he looks at me...? No! No! Not again! I am being stupid! Stupid and childish like a princess in a silly fairy tale! Stupid! Stupid! Stupid!_

"Uhh... Saber... why are you slapping yourself and calling yourself stupid?" It turned out that I was thinking out loud and Rin heard me,

"Oh... nothing at all. Just talking to myself." I said in order to defend my pride.

"Well that's not like you... hmmm... what if you were thinking of Shiro?" Kagome smirked

_Can that girl read my thoughts too?_

"No! Of course not!" I snapped

"You know what this sounds alot like? Some English song I heard once before... something like... 'I'm not in love?' From that cartoon movie..." Sakura was muttering, still quite upset.

"Oh yea! 'I won't say I'm in love!'" Rin piped up. Suddenly, Kagome knew exactly what Rin was talking about and started singing... specifically to me.

**_Kagome: _**

_Who'dya think you're kidding?_

_He's the earth and heaven to you_

_Try to keep it hidden_

_Honey we can see right through you_

_Girl, ya can't conceal it_

_We know how ya feel and who you're thinking of...!_

"Kagome! Stop it! How many times to I have to tell you that I don't love him!" I felt my face flush bright red. I couldn't stand it any longer. But then Rin had a mischevious look on her face and joined in on the fun,

**_Rin:_**

_You keep on denying _

_Who you are and how you're feelin'_

_Baby we're not buyin'_

_Hon, we saw ya hit the ceiling_

_Face it like a grownup_

_When you've got to own up that ya_

_got got got it baaaad! _

"Oh please! 'I won't say I'm in love?' That's a little kid's song!" piped up a voice from behind. I turned around, it was none other than Kagome's younger brother, Sota.

"Sota? What are you doing here?" Kagome said in an irritated manner, "Where are the other boys? And how would YOU know that's a little kid's song? They haven't even taught you that much English in school yet!"

"Uhh... aaanyways... the other boys are in the arcade across from here. Man you guys were loud! I could hear you from way over there!"

"Well then... you should be getting back, the others might be worried about you." Kagome advised Sota

"All right then!" Sota ran to the store across as quick as his legs could carry him. Everyone laughed except me and then we were thinking about what to do next...

**3:30 PM**

**Local Mall, Arcade**

**Shiro's POV:**

"Ha! Archer! I'm gaining up on you! You don't stand a chance against me!" I screamed as my car went past his.

"Oh give me a break..." Archer snorted derisively.

"Hey! Why am I not winning?" Inu Yasha was really frustrated that he was last place.

We were playing a game with racing cars in the arcade while Sota was off on his own. I felt kind of relieved that we were having some time off. Before, it was just school and part time job. Now I have the Holy Grail War to worry about as well. Oh well. It's not like I asked for it. I haven't had a break in the longest time...

"Hmmm... I really think you should know who won..." Archer muttered to himself,

Sure enough, the scores were as follows:

Archer: First place

Shiro: Second place

Inu Yasha: Last place

_Woah. I'm usually pretty good at video games. How could Archer beat me? _

"GAH!! Why didn't I win?" Inu Yasha yelled in frustration

"Wow Archer! You are so good! Can you teach me?" Sota asked from behind. Archer rolled his eyes.

We continued a couple of more games. Archer won every time. It was strange. It was almost like he could read my every move. He knew EXACTLY what I would do, at the exact time. How was that possible? I don't even know what he was like in his previous life! Whoever he was, he must have been really powerful... We decided to sit down and talk for a while after we were bored...

"Hey, Inu Yasha? I wonder, what's your relationship like with Kagome?" I asked him

"None of your buisness!" he snapped at me

"Well... She can be quite scary sometimes... like remember what happened at the school?"

"In situations like THAT, she's really scary! But that's nothing! You should see her around Kikyo!"

"Who?" I asked, having no idea who this, "Kikyo" is.

Then Inu Yasha told me that apparently he's been having a few problems in his relationship. Kikyo is Kagome's reincarnation and Inu Yasha's ex-girlfriend who died long ago. She got resurected by some witch back in the Feudal Era and now he is torn between the two. His friends, who he said their names were Miroku and Shippo, call him a two timer. Yet I wouldn't think so... wait... isn't he? He also told me about how he and Kagome first met.

"So it's a love-hate relationship huh?" I asked.

"You could say that..." muttered Inu Yasha.

"Well... Kagome is quite strong, and smart. She's also pretty cute. You're lucky to have her." I said, and I actually meant it.

He turned bright red after I said that. Sota burst into peals of laughter,

"Inu Yasha's in love! Inu Yasha's in love!"

"Sota, SHUT UP!!" He screamed, enraged. Sota got scared and immediately kept quiet.

"But I'm not sure whether to love her or Kikyo. That's the problem..." Inu Yasha said a little sadly, "Oh yea! What about you and the ICE MAIDEN? Are you guys...?"

"Ice maiden?" I asked

"The cocky blonde chick!"

"Oh, Saber? Well... I hope you won't tell this to anyone..." I said.

"Don't count on that... I might use it against her..."

"ESPECIALLY not Saber!" I didn't want her to know.

"Fine." Inu Yasha grumbled

I didn't want him to know about the Holy Grail War. It's bad enough that Kagome's involved...

"Ok, this might sound stupid and cheesy but... do you believe in love at first sight?" I asked him.

"So that's what it is huh?" Inu Yasha asked, "Bunch of baloney if you ask me! How can you love someone if you don't even know them?"

"Well... let's just say she saved me from deep trouble, And that's where it stands now."

"Oh. Kinda like Kagome and me." Inu Yasha muttered.

"Exactly." I replied, "But I'm not so sure myself, whether it's love or something else. But I've got a hunch that it's love. Saber... she's really pretty isn't she?"

"WITCH! That girl's just plain arrogant and cocky! Thinkin' she's all that and she has the nerve to insult me! Looks like an angel, acts like a devil!" Inu Yasha launched into a tirade about how horrible Saber was to him.

"Woah woah! Inu Yasha! Did you forget who you're talking to?" I reminded him.

"Oops... Sorry." he corrected himself.

"No big deal."

"Shiro Emiya..." I haven't heard Archer's voice in a long time...

"What?" I asked him,

"Do you have any idea what you're getting yourself into?"

"What do you mean?"

"Don't even think about pursuing Saber. It will bring you nothing but grief and sorrow in the near future. You don't even know if she loves you in return. And Shiro... look at yourselves! You are of this world, and a master, she's a mere servant, and I'm sure you know very well that servants are spiritual entities."

"Yes I know that." I don't know why Archer was turning the whole day into something serious,

"So my point is, you two can never be together. You'll find out more once you're closer to getting the grail. Even if Saber did love you in return, she would sacrifice her desires for the grail and what she originally wanted. She's also from a totally different time period than you! Another factor is who Saber was in her previous life... this may sound preposterous, but she was-"

"What the heck are you guys talking about?" Inu Yasha asked, cutting in to the conversation. Archer and I just glanced at each other awkwardly for a while.

"Oh, something you just don't know about." I said trying to be evasive. Inu Yasha glared at me angrily but pushed it aside,

"Hey, when are we going to get food? I'm hungry!" That was so off topic that it was funny. And hey, he was right! We had to meet up with the girls and get our food any time soon, didn't we?

**4:00 PM**

**Local mall, Food Court**

**Kagome's POV:**

We were just sitting at tables near the food court discussing what to eat, nobody could agree on ANYTHING. Everyone had such different tastes...

"How about some American food?" Shiro suggested,

"You mean those greasy and slimy french fries and hamburgers? Absolutely no! I'm on a diet!" Rin objected, "How about Italian food!"

_Well... Rin is pretty fat already. I'd be on a diet too if I was her. _

"No way! Good old traditional home food is fine with me!" I piped up

"Boring! Let's try Indian food!" Sota suggested,

"And set my tounge on fire? No way!" Objected Sakura.

"Maybe we could try English food?" Saber suggested

"Now THAT'S boring!" I remarked

"Why don't we try that restaurant...?" Inu Yasha pointed at a stall that sold French food.

"We can try... but before we do, Guess what! I found this really cool English song in the music store! I'm sure SABER will enjoy it!" I piped up, eager to get Saber to admit that this "Holy Grail War fixation" is absolutely ridiculous! Annoying her was also pretty fun... seeing her face turn bright red and seeing her scrunch up her face like that could make ANYONE laugh!

"Well... I won't understand it anyway! So don't ask me!" Inu Yasha snorted

"Yea! Count me out Sis!" Sota replied

"Kagome... It is not another love song... is it? Because I'll know better than anyone here if it is..." Saber asked.

"No! Of course not! I'm serious this time!" I turned on the portable CD player that I brought with me. It was such a rickety old thing! I wonder why Mom won't let me have an Ipod! Nobody carries these anymore!

"Hey, Sis, why are you suddenly so intrested in English songs?" Sota asked,

"Saber's first language is English... that way I know she'll understand PERFECTLY!" I said with a devilish grin. Then the music on the CD player started to play and we started singing along,

**_Kagome:_**

_I come home, in the mornin' light, my mother says "When ya gonna live your life right?"_

_Oh Mother dear we're not the fortunate ones..._

_And girls, they wanna have fun!_

_Oh girls just wanna have fun! _

_**Rin:**_

_The phone rings! In the middle of the night, my father yells, "What ya gonna do with your life?"_

_Oh Daddy dear you know you're still number one_

_But girls, they wanna have fun_

_Oh girls just wanna have..._

_**Girls (except Saber):**_

_That's all they really want_

_Some fun_

_When the work and day is done_

_Oh girls, they wanna have fun_

_Oh girls just wanna have fun!_

_**Kagome (Speaking with rhythm):**_

_But servants on the other hand... don't!_

_Servants wanna get their hands on the grail!_

_They've come here to fight, every single one_

_Servants just don't wanna have fun!  
_

Saber knew what we were implying at that instant,

"Kagome! Do you have any idea how important this is to me? Do you know why I want the grail in the first place? Do you know why I'm working so hard? Kagome! This is a matter of life and death! If I don't get the grail, my honour will be at stake as well!" We ignored her and kept on singing, Yea right, her honour will be at stake. She's just making up an excuse.

_**Sakura:  
**_

_Some boys take a beautiful girl and hide her away from the rest of the world..._

_I wanna be the one to walk in the sun_

_But girls, they wanna have fun_

_Oh girls just wanna have-_

"ENOUGH!!" Saber screamed and banged her fist on the CD player, shattering it into a thousand pieces.

"AAAHH!!" Everyone screamed, shocked that Saber had enough strength to do that.

"Well... there goes my CD player..." I muttered, slightly dissapointed.

**4:30 PM**

**Saber's POV:**

I was furious at Kagome for playing a song like that! "Girls just wanna have fun?" First of all, I am a servant before I am a woman, which she knows, second of all there's a war going on, which again, she knows, third of all, redoing the selection of the king is a matter of honour for me which I can't afford to take lightly! Which... she... doesn't know... and I don't want her to! I tried to forget about it and go with the others to order French food at the stall. Archer, Sakura, Shiro, and I were smart. We did not take any risks and ordered simple dishes with bread and pasta. Yet Kagome and her friends took a chance and ordered something not quite as appetizing, and they had no idea what they were about to expect... Escargot. Unlike those idiots, I knew what it was quite well. I had even tried it myself. It was very disgusting.

"Ok! Let's eat!" Kagome piped up as we uncovered our dishes. She was about to eat her escargot when I intervened,

"Kagome... I don't think you should eat that..."

"Why not? It looks harmless to me!" She replied.

A thought suddenly came to my mind. I should let her eat it. I thought of it as revenge for tormenting me with her, "love life improvement" classes and horrid songs.

I waited, and then I heard screams and many around me scream, "EWW!!" or "Disgusting!" or "Yuck! These are snails!" Eventually, Rin, Sota, and Kagome all ran to the nearest toilet and I could hear them throwing up from a good distance away. There was only one person who benifited from this scenario and that was Inu Yasha. He found it delectable and was gobbling up all of the leftover plates.

"Hey! This isn't half bad!" Inu Yasha shrieked with delight while those who were still left at the table were making faces and pretending to vommit. I chuckled to myself. This was the only good thing that happened all evening. And I was sure I would never forget it.

**5:00 PM**

**Mall Square, near exit**

**Kagome's POV:**

We had to eat pastries in order to get the awful escargot taste out of our mouths. Yuck. I had never eaten something so disgusting in my life. I wondered, though French people seemed to find it ok. I don't know about them, but I knew that I would never try that again. And I couldn't believe that Saber was the one who set us up! She wanted me to eat it! What was it? Revenge for me trying to help her?

"Saber! Why did you do that! That was NOT funny!" I yelled at her angrily,

"Your 'love life improvement' classes were not very amusing either!" She snapped back.

"Well, you sure gave me one heck of a meal! Thanks Saber!" Inu Yasha thanked her gratefully.

_Not again! One minute you hate her and the next minute you run after her like a lost puppy! What's with you, Inu Yasha?! I understand that the incident on Mt. Hakurai was traumatizing for you, but cheating on me is just wrong! _

_Wait... is he really cheating on me? Well, he called Saber pretty, he keeps coming back to her like a boomerang, they fought together yesterday, and I could have sworn that he was actually WORRIED about her! He says that he hates her, but I know that in reality he's attracted to her like bees to honey! But Saber doesn't feel that way about him! She loves Shiro! She says otherwise, but I know she does... I just know it! Saber will fall in love with Shiro and Inu Yasha will be back to his old self in no time at all... _

The sun was on the verge of setting, we went to the bus stop and took the bus back to Shiro's place. Inu Yasha kept glancing at Saber from the side, and she kept looking away from him. After about half an hour, we reached home. Mom and Gramps were sitting in the middle of the room, talking and laughing. It took them a while to notice us,

"Oh! Kagome! You're back! Did you have fun?" Mom asked

"Oh yes we did..." I said with a devilish grin

"Kagome enjoyed herself... tormenting me!" Saber complained.

"HA HA HA! This reminds me so much of when I was young!" Mom laughed, "Saber, what did Kagome say to you?"

"She thinks I'm in love with Shiro but that's absolutely not true!" She replied. Mom's face turned pale. She had a knowing look on her face and then sighed,

"I see. Well... Saber, I'm sure you know-"

"I know. Tell Kagome the truth-"

"It's ok. Its better she don't know."

"The truth about what?" Shiro asked,

"Shiro... you'll find out soon enough." Mom muttered

_She's keeping MORE stuff from me? What is this? I thought she told me everything I needed to know!_

We pushed it aside and told Mom about everything that happened excluding our "love life improvment" classes...

"ESCARGOT? Oh my! Saber! How could you?" Mom yelled,

"It was revenge..." Saber replied.

We started to eat our dinner and we were talking about unimportant matters. But when we were going to go to bed, I remembered something... I forgot all about it until now... I don't know why I remembered it now... but I just... did. Actually, I remembered two things. One of them was relevant to the time.

Fuji Nee

_Oh man! I forgot to ask how Fuji Nee is after the "barrier" fiasco! Did the hospital call? Oh man! I'd better ask Shiro!_

The second thing however was much more important and if I let THAT go, there would be trouble,

The Shikon Jewel Shards!!

I remembered an incident that happened about a year ago, shortly after breaking the Jewel. I thought that going to my world would keep the demons at bay, but then, it turned out, I was attacked by a flesh eating mask just because I was careless. A few people were killed in the incident as well, good thing Inu Yasha was there. Or Sota and I would have been dead by now! Things are different now though, I can handle these things much better than before. Suddenly, a thought came to my mind, could servants use them too?

_Oh no! I HAVE to check on them! Who knows? What if some servant like Rider or Berserker found out they existed and swiped them? I'm sooooo dead... _

I reached into my bag and checked to see if any where missing. None. I was good. Yet I had to keep them under lock and key in case I was right and they actually COULD be used by servants and fall into the hands of the enemy. At that moment, sure enough, I had the nasty feeling I was being watched...

I turned around... It was Saber.

* * *

**AN: I know this chapter's really long. So I'll make this AN short. Until next time...  
**


	11. Of Jewel Shards and Battle Plans

**AN: Sometimes a seemingly insignificant happening the past can permanantly alter the future... **

**Standard disclaimer: (grumbling) I do not own Inu Yasha or Fate/Stay Night. Please Enjoy, and PLEASE review!!**

**Note: This chapter takes place in episode 12 of Fate/Stay Night, "Cleave the Sky" (english dub). More than half of the dialouges were quoted from this episode.  
**

***Contest!***

**The AN above is a hint to what will happen in the sequal! If you can guess what will happen correctly, then you will get a part (however small) in either this story or the sequal depending on how this turns out! I'll give you one hint, reading this chapter will make your guessing easier.  
**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 11:**

**Of Jewel Shards and Battle Plans:**

**March 27th, 2008**

**9:00 PM  
**

**Fuyuki City, Shiro's house**

**Saber's POV:**

I noticed Kagome fiddling with something sealed in a small bottle. She was counting each one to see whether they were all there. There were many of these things and they were glowing a dull purple hue. She turned around and stared at me blankly. She started fidgeting and tried her best to hide the bottle away from me,

"Kagome? What exactly are you doing?" I asked

"It's nothing Saber! None of your concern!" She said. She spoke rapidly and tried her best to be evasive. Afterwards, she put the bottle in her bag and ran off.

_It seems that now Kagome is hiding something from ME... Now what could that be...?_

When I was sure Kagome had left, I looked inside her bag. Inside that small bottle were around twenty tiny shards. They were slim and pointed on both ends. The aura that came from them was very strong.

_Is this the "Shikon no tama" that Kagome broke so long ago? _

I suddenly remembered what Mrs. Higurashi said. They could increase one's power by a hundred fold! Surely It would make this war much easier if I took one of these! Anyways, she won't notice. It's only one shard. What harm could it do?

I unscrewed the bottle and took one shard, careful not to make any noise. Then I closed the bottle, slipped it into Kagome's bag, and ran off so that nobody would catch me in the act. I was quite satisfied. If these jewels could make me stronger, then we had a chance. I felt one step closer to obtaining the grail already...

**The Next Day...**

**March 28th, 2008**

**10:00 AM  
**

**Kagome's POV:**

"Oh really? Just a little case of exhaustion? You're kidding! Ha Ha! Nope! That sounds like Fuji Nee alright! That's totally normal for her! Well, please tell her I said hi, will you? Thanks again for everything."

Shiro got a phone call from the hospital regarding Fuji Nee. It's a good thing she's fine. I thought that the barrier would have REALLY knocked her out!

"How's Taiga?" Saber asked

"Well, they say she's already asking for seconds at the hospital!" Shiro replied.

"Really? And I thought she was sick..." I remarked

"I wanna swing by and say hi, but there's something we really need to take care of first." Shiro was about to walk off but Saber stopped him,

"You know, it's not imperative that we capture Rider's master today."

"SABER..." Shiro growled under his teeth.

"If you're going to insist on fighting, you should at least wait until your body is healed first."

_Ah ha! Signs of love!_

"I'm with Saber. I mean, there's no point in fighting when you haven't recovered yet." I added to her statement.

"That's not what I'm talking about! Sorry but my health is way down on my list of priorities. We've gotta let Shinji away from Rider! We can't let him set up another barrier!"

"Tell me Shiro, is this your motivation for fighting in this war? To avoid the victims we had two days ago? Because you don't seem to care about defeating other masters." Saber asked.

_Oh I know his true intentions... for love!_

"No. I intend to hold Shinji encountable. But we'll have to take down Rider first in order to do that. And you know, not wanting people to get hurt is a pretty good motive. I can't think of a better reason for wanting to fight!"

Saber looked shocked for a second, It seemed that she thought that Shiro was right.

"All right, very well. If those are my master's wishes, then I will obey." Saber said trying to keep her voice neutral as she walked off.

"Thanks Saber."

"That girl's stubborn streak seems to be going away..." I muttered

"You think so?" Shiro asked.

"Think so? I KNOW so!"

At that moment, I had the nasty feeling I was sensing a Jewel Shard.

_A Jewel Shard? Here? No way! I checked on them last night! Wait... Saber was watching me wasn't she? Could she have... nah!_

I didn't think that Saber would have the use for one anyway. She was already pretty strong. But it was good in a way if she did, after all, we are allies. And after the war, what's the point of keeping one?

Soon after, we decided to have a strategic meeting about taking down Rider. It was always best to have a battle plan instead of just rushing in. As the famous saying goes, "If you fail to plan, you plan to fail." We went into the dining room where Rin was sitting down having her usual afternoon tea and biscuts.

"Heard you're going after Shinji. So it's safe to assume you have a good chance of beating him right, Shiro?" Rin said as she took a sip of her tea.

"Well, what do you mean by a good chance?" Shiro asked

"Oh I was just going to pick a fight with another master and see what happens! If you said something like that, I would have laughed in your face!" Rin replied.

_Hmm... I don't think Shiro would be that stupid to do something like that. Heck, I wouldn't! Wait... I've had experience with Naraku, so of course I wouldn't. _

Shiro laughed sheepishly on hearing Rin's comment and his face turned bright red.

"Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha!" Rin laughed, emphasizing on the "ha's."

"Uhh Rin... you laugh kind of funny..." I remarked.

She ignored me and took another sip of her tea. But I could notice that she was slightly angry.

"If we were just going up against Rider, this wouldn't be a problem. Shiro has gone against Rider as well, so I'm certian that he knows what I'm reffering to." Saber said to start off our discussion.

"Oh he has, has he?" Rin was amazed

"Yea, Rider isn't nearly as powerful as Saber. I don't think she'll lose if it's a one on one fight." Shiro replied.

"I agree. Inu Yasha has fought with Rider. So he knows quite well too." I added.

"Well... maybe you do stand a chance at winning this..." Rin mused as she took a bite of her biscuit

Saber and Shiro looked at each other with a knowing look for one moment, and then Rin said,

"Why are you two still so depressed? Is there some other issue you're not telling me about?"

Suddenly, a thundering noise came from two rooms over, sure enough, Inu Yasha ran into the room.

"Kagome! You said something about that Rider chick right?"

"Uhh... yea..." I was uncertian about what he was planning...

"Are you planning to take her down, if so, don't go without me! I haven't finished my fight with her from last time!"

_Oh man... Are we gonna have to tell him about the grail war or something?_

Rin and Shiro gave each other awkward looks and Saber looked pensive. After a while, Saber said,

"Kagome. It's no use. You're going to have to tell him. I don't think it will do us any harm."

_Saber wants him to know... does this mean that she wants him to join us in this? Does this mean that she's starting to fall for him...?_

"Saber! What are you thinking?! If outsiders find out about this-" Rin was about to finish but Saber cut her off,

"Kagome knows, doesn't she? And nothing has happened to her."

"But she's a mage herself! Inu Yasha is just-"

"Just tell him."

Then I began to explain to Inu Yasha what we have been doing all along. I also told him about Dad and our family situation, and how Shiro is my half brother.

"What's a dai-vor-ce?" Inu Yasha asked.

"It's when a married couple separates." I replied.

"Oh. I see. But Kagome, why are you doing this? I don't see how getting this, 'Holy trail'..."

"Holy GRAIL." I corrected him.

"Whatever. But what's the point? What do you get out of the deal?"

"The Holy Grail can grant the bearer one wish..." I knew that I didn't have to explain the rest, he'd be jumping up and down wanting to fight with us any minute now.

"... wait... This means that... I can become a full fledged demon! Who knows? This might even help us to defeat Naraku!"

"Nara... who?" Rin asked.

"Uhh... Inu Yasha, I really don't think you should say any more." I didn't want any more people to know about my adventures in the Feudal Era other than Shiro and Saber.

"Fine."

"Aaaanyways... where were we... ah yes! Taking down Rider!" said Rin, eager to get back to the meeting.

The rest of our discussion was centred on how to take down Rider. Shiro mentioned that Rider managed to escape even though she was very close to losing last time. Shiro said that it was due to something called her "noble phantasm." I didn't know exactly what it was. But I got the idea. I guessed that it was like Inu Yasha's wind scar or Miroku's wind tunnel. A special attack and their most powerful. Saber also said that Rider's noble phantasm is not related to her personal abilities in any way. So Rin concluded that Rider's noble phantasm was like a missle with a one shot chance, wheras Saber's was like a gun with unlimited amunition. Everyone knows that a gun can't take out a missile. So in conclusion, we thought that we should take down Rider before she can even use her noble phantasm. So we should keep the fight short. Suddenly, when the meeting came to an end, Rin walked towards the door,

"Sorry I can't be a part of your little Shinji search squad. I've got something of my own I need to take care of, I'll be waiting for the good news though."

_Rin... backing out? Oh wait... maybe she's just testing us! _

**Later that day...**

**Somewhere in Fuyuki City, near Shinji's house**

**Saber's POV:**

I was using my magic to try and sense whether Shinji was at home. However, I felt nothing.

"Just as we thought. He's not here..."

"Well, knowing him, the only thing he cares about right now, is getting revenge on us." Shiro replied.

"And all I care about is getting revenge on Rider!" Inu Yasha gloated.

_Inu Yasha! You are just so full of yourself! You call me arrogant and cocky, but you are like that yourself! UGH! You remind me so much of Gilglamesh only you are an angel compared to him! At least you don't run after me asking me to marry you and try to kill me at the same time! Yet again, sometimes you are worried about me and other times you hate me. What is your reason for thinking like this? _

I tried to forget about Inu Yasha and asked Shiro,

"Do you really think that Rider's master will erect another barrier so soon?"

"I don't think. I know." Shiro replied, quoting Kagome from this morning, "So instead of looking for Shinji..."

"Look for the barrier!" I finished his sentence for him, "I'm surprised! That's excellent insight, Shiro!"

"Hey! You know, no matter what Rin says, I'm not a complete idiot!" Shiro yelled, he seemed angry, "Come on, if Shinji is gonna set up a barrier, he won't do it here!"

"Yea, as if Shinji would set up a barrier at his own apartment." Kagome remarked

"You're going after him now? We're in front of Sakura's house as well, wouldn't it be rude if we didn't just say hi?"

Shiro looked pensive for a while, then he looked me straight in the eye and said,

"We'd better not. The last thing I wanna do is get Sakura involved in any of this..."

"And the last thing I wanna do is let Sakura see you two together..." Kagome muttered,

"What do you mean?" Shiro asked

"You didn't know? What an idiot you are! I've only known her for a few weeks and I can see it better than you do! Sakura's desperately in love with you Shiro!" Kagome replied.

Shiro had an awful look on his face. He looked down at his feet and refused to speak for a long time.

"But you know, you don't have to love her or anything. You do what you want to do. Be with the girl you want to be with." Kagome advised him.

Shiro felt a little bit better after that and we continued on our way. We searched many buildings and places where Shinji was most likely to be, but we could find no sign of him. Involuntarily, I checked my pocket to see if my Jewel Shard was still there, it was. Suddenly, Shiro started groaning in pain and broke down.

"Shiro! Is something wrong?"

"Shiro! Are you alright?" Kagome asked, also coming to his aid.

I couldn't believe that he was big enough an idiot to leave his wounds unattended...

"Shiro! Come with me!" I dragged him away and wanted him to get some rest,

"Hey! Hold on! We haven't finished checking all these buildings yet!

I ignored him and dragged him to a place where I was sure nothing would happen.

"What are you doing? There's nothing even out here! He wouldn't build a barrier way out here!"

"Do as I tell you and sit down!" I made him sit on the nearest bench, "It seems your body has finally got your attention hasn't it, Shiro? This is what happens when you push yourself too hard and you still have injuries."

Kagome had a wide smirk on her face as she was witnessing this scene. Inu Yasha was looking somewhere else, I had the suspicion that he was looking at me...

"I'm sorry. I'll be back on my feet in a few minutes. I guess I just need to rest a bit." Shiro appologized,

"Amazing. Not a single word I say ever gets through to you, does it? You're just like Kagome!." I said as I sat down, "If you don't want to rest alone then I'll be more than happy to join you. One must be rested to wage a battle."

"All right then! I'll leave you two lovebirds alone!" Kagome piped up as she and Inu Yasha sat down on the next bench.

_Lovebirds... I mean really! _

I moved a bit closer to Shiro, he looked at me and turned a bright shade of red,

"Shiro, your colour seems to be worse than it was a minute ago..."

Shiro moved a few inches away from me and then said,

"My colour's fine! My face isn't flushed or anything! Honest!"

"Isn't flushed...?"

"Ah... forget it." Shiro said nonchalently

_Hmmm... why is Shiro acting this way? Could he be... NO! NO! NO! Stop it! Don't think about these things NOW!!_

"I think it would be better if you could lie down. Unfortunately there isn't much room here...

I looked at the bench to my left where there was a young couple. The boy's head was on the girl's lap. That gave me an idea... I looked at Shiro. I knew he knew what I meant by that.

"EH?!" He looked at me strangely,

"Shiro, you could rest your head here if you like." I put my hand on my lap

"Not necessary! I just need to sit for a second and then I'll be fine!" He stammered. Then he leaned to one side of the bench and closed his eyes. I couldn't help but look at him,

_Shiro..._

**6:00 PM**

**Shiro's POV:**

I wake up to see that the sun had set and it was already nighttime.

"Did I doze of or something?" I asked Saber

"You did. For a little over an hour." Saber replied.

"What did you let me do THAT for? We don't have time to take naps in the middle of the day!"

"Resting is a necessary action."

I sighed, "Well I do feel alot better. But I just wish that I could have crashed out some place else." This was the very place that I used to live ten years ago...

"Do you have some kind of connection to this place, Shiro?" Saber asked.

"Well, yea, I guess I never told you, huh?"

Then I explained to her the full story, about how I felt and what happened ten years ago. The day when my real parents died in the fire and Kiritsugu adopted me. The day when everyone died except me...

"Shiro? Is this why you go to such lengths to prevent people from getting hurt?" Saber asked, "Because you yourself lost so much in the last Grail War, you go out of your way to keep others from that same fate."

"Maybe it's something even simpler..."

I also explained that it wasn't an easy thing to live with, being the only one to survive. I owed something to all those that died. I couldn't let this happen again.

"So as a concequence, you have zero interest in perserving your own life... You value others more than you value yourself, and that is a very noble sentiment. But mark my words, you will come to regret that choice one day. You should value your own well being far more than you do!"

I just stared at her blankly. Some part of me didn't want to give up this ideal, but another kept telling me that she was right.

"Hey, Shiro. How are ya feeling now?" Kagome asked me as she walked towards me.

"I'm fine, thank you." I replied.

"Hey Saber, you know, I couldn't help hearing your conversation. And you're right for once! Someone should talk some sense into Shiro..." Inu Yasha muttered.

Suddenly, I noticed Kagome look at her feet and she looked quite upset. She was giving Inu Yasha a suspicious look.

"Hey, Kagome! What's wrong?" I asked with great concern.

Suddenly, Saber dragged me by the arm. She didn't want to delay any longer,

"Let's go. Staying here is obviously causing you undue stress..."

We made our way onward to face Shinji and Rider and make sure that we would get at least a little bit closer to winning this war...

* * *

**AN: I didn't want to quote the episode word for word, so for those who noticed, I cut out the dialouges for their little "Strategic meeting" and just explained it from Kagome's point of view. Reading dialouges like that can be quite boring after all. Remember to take part in the contest mentioned above! **

**So... until next time...  
**


	12. The Second Battle

**AN: A secret is revealed and conflict rises...**

**Note: This chapter takes place in the second half of episode 12 of Fate/Stay Night, "Cleave the Sky" (English dub). More than half the dialouges were quoted from this episode. I absolutely loved this episode! Especially the bit where Saber uses Excalibur! It's one of my favourite episodes in the series! A BIG BIG BIG BIG thank you to all the authors that reviewed me over the past two weeks (I don't really remember your names though)! Reviews have really helped me in writing my story and I'm especially happy that I recieved this many reviews in such a short amount of time!  
**

**Standard disclaimer: (If I say it a hundred times it's like saying it once... I know only people who speak Tamil, like myself, will understand where I'm going with that one.) I do not own Inu Yasha or Fate/Stay Night. Please enjoy and most importantly REVIEW!! I want more CONSTRUCTIVE criticism. Flaming is NOT appreciated. **

* * *

**Chapter 12: **

**The Second Battle**

**March 29th, 2008**

**7:00 PM**

**Somewhere in Fuyuki City...**

**Saber's POV:**

No matter how much we searched, we couldn't find Shinji or the barrier. We tried everywhere, yet we just couldn't find him. Even Inu Yasha was getting impatient. He was grumbling and asking us when we were going to find the "holy trail." He's such an idiot. If he doesn't even know what it's called, then how can he expect to obtain it? We were looking at the map for a while and then I asked Shiro,

"We've completed our rounds of the main buildings. Is there any place else you feel we should go?"

"Saber! We've been at it for hours and we still haven't found this 'Shinji' guy! How are we gonna get the holy trail if we continue at this?" Inu Yasha grumbled

"It's holy GRAIL Inu Yasha!" Kagome shrieked, "And by the way, we have to kill ALL the servants in order to get it! Didn't you listen to a word I said? And YOU just want it because you want to become a full fledged demon!"

"Oh yea, Kagome? Well why do YOU want it anyway?" Kagome couldn't think of an answer. She was unsure of what to say for a moment,

"I'm helping Shiro! Shiro's family, remember?"

_Family...? That's the first time Kagome actually reffered to Shiro as family..._

"So?"

"Sit boy!" Kagome screamed. As usual, he fell deep into the ground. A few passerby were staring at us strangely.

"Guys! Stop fighting and let's continue on our way!" Shiro screamed, "And there's this factory up ahead and it might not hurt to check out!"

Suddenly, I sensed an ominous presence nearby. There was no mistake. Another servant was here. So this meant that the barrier was not far as well.

"Shiro!" I warned him.

"Yea. I know. How close do you think it is?"

"Not very. I'm not sensing any sort of barrier. However... we are definitely being watched... this challenge is directed specifically at us. I'll trace them on. Stay on your guard, Master."

"Oh not again! Saber! What did I tell you...?" Kagome groaned.

"Kagome... How can you be thinking about that at a time like this?"

"I agree with Saber. Come on, let's go." Shiro replied. We went east towards the factory Shiro had mentioned. Suddenly, Shiro stopped me,

"Careful Saber. Something isn't right here."

"I know. But where...?" Suddenly, I heard a whooshing noise. No doubt. A spear came out of nowhere.

"Shiro!" I jumped as high as I could and blocked it with lightning speed. I assumed a defensive stance in case the enemy tried to attack again,

"That has to be Rider!" Shiro concluded,

"I'll go after her! Inu Yasha! I'll need your power as well! Shiro, you and Kagome wait here!"

I remembered when I first met Inu Yasha, the day of our unsucessful match to discover that we were far too equally matched to fight properly. I knew that he was much better than me in terms of brute strength, but when it came to speed, he was no match for me. This arrangement would work to our advantage here as we would work out better as allies than enemies. This was why I could rely on him when fighting another servant.

"All right! Let's go!" Inu Yasha replied as he followed me, we took off to a window nearby where we knew Rider was. I attacked her, but she managed to block it with lightning speed.

"Kagome! Rider's heading towards the roof! So Shinji must be there too!" I heard Shiro say from afar.

"Right! Hey! Saber! Inu Yasha! Would it kill you guys to use the lift?" Kagome yelled from a distance.

_A lift? What on earth is that?_

**Factory Roof**

**7:15 PM**

**Inu Yasha's POV:**

We were in hot pursuit of Rider. Saber in front of her, and me behind her on the other side of the building. Suddenly, Rider threw one of her chains at Saber but she managed to evade the attack. Man! That girl's reflexes were fast! But Rider was pretty strong too, she was about to attack Saber with her sword, but then Saber attacked back. She fell over and I thought she would loose her footing, but she regained her balance and was back on her feet.

"Guess high places aren't to your advantage, aren't they Saber?" Rider taunted. Saber was enraged and charged at Rider with full speed.

"That sword you're so proud of... Will do you no good here!" She said as she kicked Saber in the head, "However... no need to worry... I'll put you out of your misery! Soon enough!" While Rider was taunting her, she fell over, and then before I knew it, she started falling, down down down...

"Saber!" I screamed as I jumped down to save her. I ran as fast as I could, I knew I didn't really like her, but if she died then we would all be in trouble. Sure enough, I managed to catch her just in time,

"Are you alright?" I asked her, holding her close. Saber looked at me for a second and turned bright red. I realized then why she was getting like that, well anyone would have felt the same. I was holding her in my arms and she even though she didn't mean to, she was clinging to me tightly. Our eyes locked for a second and then she looked away.

"INU YASHA! Please focus on defeating Rider!" She snapped as we broke apart.

"Hmm... Saber... I didn't know you two were lovers! That makes this battle MUCH more interesting..." Rider gave us a strange grin. Saber was enraged and charged after Rider who tried to manuver her way away from her. Suddenly, I noticed a figure in one of the windows, I looked closer and found out that it was Kagome.

_Did she see that?_

**Factory Lift**

**7:30 PM**

**Kagome's POV:**

_Inu Yasha... why were you behaving with Saber like that? I mean... the only person other than me I've seen you act like that towards is Kikyo. Maybe you really do love her... I'll make an exception for Kikyo, but that doesn't mean you can expect me to make an exception for Saber! Saber is totally different alltogether! Could you be... over Kikyo? Who knows? You rarely talk about her these days, you never think of her... UGH! Why am I thinking about this now? This is a battle! Wait... I'm starting to sound like Saber myself!_

We were using a lift to get to the top of the building so that we can help Saber and Inu Yasha. I was still upset about that little "scene" that occured between the two of them. I mean, come on! It was obvious that he had some kind of feelings for her! But how will I be able to confront him? Will he be upset with me?

"Hey, Kagome? Is something wrong? You've been kind of upset ever since our first battle with Rider. What's the matter?" Shiro asked, his voice filled with concern.

"It's nothing..." I replied, not wanting to tell him in case that he might tell Inu Yasha.

"Are you sure? You can tell me you know. I won't tell anyone, promise."

"I'll tell you after the battle... We shouldn't be talking about this now."

"Right...." Suddenly, the lift stopped midway. It would be another three floors before we reached the top.

"Ugh! Why doesn't this damn thing go all the way to the roof?" Shiro complained.

We tried to forget about it and ran as fast as we could to the stairs. Suddenly, I had the strange feeling that I was being watched. I turned around, in hte distance I could see two shadowy figures, one was a girl of about thirteen or fourteen, the other was a massive bluking monster. I was shocked, but couldn't dwell on it as we had our objective at hand. Anyways, I had trouble distinguishing their features. I didn't think that those two were of much importance anyway. If they were another master-servant pair, they probably wouldn't come to bother us. We had one floor left to go, I wonder how Saber is doing...?

**Meanwhile...**

**Factory roof:**

**Saber's POV:**

I ran to attack Rider but she managed to evade me and run all the way up to the roof. I managed to catch up with her as fast as I could with Inu Yasha following me. Suddenly, my eyes were blinded by a glowing light, then I was shocked at what I saw. Rider was riding a strange horse with wings, then I realized that this must be it. This was her noble phantasm. Inu Yasha was just too surprised to speak, staring at Rider open mouthed. Rider chuckled to herself and then swoooped down to charge at me, I used my sword to attack her, but I missed and she managed to dodge it.

"Sorcery on par with a Miracle? That creature is thousands of years old!" I muttered to myself, unable to believe that she would resort to such tactics.

"A what...?" Inu Yasha asked, I mentioned this at our little, "strategic meet" before, didn't he catch what I was saying about that? He was quite slow for someone so strong.

"Never mind..." I sighed. This wasn't the time to explain to him. Suddenly, Rider flew towards me once again, I went into a defensive stance to attack, when something happened that I did not expect in the least.

"You witch! Stay away from Saber!" Inu Yasha screamed as he protected me from the attack, but in vain, for Rider dealt with him by a good blow to the head. Blood flew out of his mouth as he started falling, severely wounded. Yet he didn't let that stop him, he managed to regain his footing but was still quite weak.

"Inu Yasha! You idiot! Why did you-"

"I just couldn't let you get hurt, Saber!"

_What was that? Did he just... protect me? This is going a bit far..._

"Ahh... so you do love her! Out of my way you leech!" Rider screamed as she struck him with a second blow, this time to the chest, drawing a great deal of blood, then I heard Inu Yasha mutter something, I was not sure, but I think it was this,

_Sa...ber..._

Then he plunged down, and I could do nothing to protect him. I had to admit that I did feel a degree of sadness. He may have been quite annoying but sometimes he was actually quite kind. I noticed a single solitary tear roll down my face, which I brushed away. I may have missed him to some extent, but I didn't have time to mourn over him however, and I could easily avenge him with Rider here. He was a faithful comrade and Kagome's lover, that reason was enough to avenge his death.

**Meanwhile...  
**

**Stairway inside factory:  
**

**Kagome's POV:**

Shiro and I were running to the top at breakneck speed, we had only one floor to go, suddenly, Shiro broke down and started panting, I had a feeling he couldn't go on.

"Shiro! Are you alright?" I asked,

"Kagome, I'm fine, don't worry about me-"

"Oh no you don't! Saber was right! You SHOULD value your own well being! Come on!" I put my arm around his shoulder and allowed him to lean on me until we got to the top.

"I don't need your help! But... but thanks anyway." Shiro finally gave up.

"Don't mention it! Now come on! We've gotta kill Rider!"

I tried to run as fast as I could while supporting Shiro, then we burst through the door, and I couldn't believe what I saw,

**Saber's POV: **

"Rider! Mark my words, I will avenge the death of my comrade!"

"We'll just see about that..." She muttered, anticipating my next move. She then attacked me and I fell over, but it was a small wound and I managed to gain my strength quickly.

"I'm surprised... you're far more resilient than you look!" Rider mused.

"Conjuring up a phantasmal creature is a profoundly sinful act, Rider! You know that!"

"I was an enemy to you humans my entire life, therefore the only creatures I can control are the poor souls you people have driven to extinction!"

"Now I see, I knew there was something unsettling about you! You're no epic hero, but some sort of demon, aren't you?

"Think whatever you want! It doesn't change the fact that when I'm up here, no one can lay a finger on me!" She screamed as she charged at me once more, but I managed to dodge her again.

_Shiro's not around... I'll wait until Rider becomes vulnerable. If I could just stay on the defensive and wait around-_

Suddenly, I heard the door open and I turned around to see Shiro being supported by Kagome. Both of them were staring open mouthed at Rider's noble phantasm. He shouldn't have come, If I used my noble phantasm now...

"Shiro! What are you doing up here?" I asked angrily.

**Shiro's POV:**

Suddenly, I heard a maniacal laugh, No mistake, I knew who it was, I couldn't see him, but it was him. That I was sure of.

"Shinji!"

"You see that Emiya? That's the difference between my power and yours!"

"Come out Shinji!"

"You and that servant of yours are finished! I'll deal with the other girl later!" He yelled, I knew that the "other girl" he was talking about was Kagome, "But don't worry! You and I go way back! I'll make your death as quick and painless as possible! Go on Rider! Start with the servant! I want you to tear her limb from limb!" Then that winged horse that Rider was on let out a bloodcurdling shriek and was about to charge at Saber.

"Saber! No Saber! Get down!" I ran towards her to save her,

"Shiro..." Before Saber could attack her, I heard a scream behind me,

"Take that you witch!" and then I saw an arrow shoot the winged horse in the leg. It screamed once more. No doubt that that was Kagome.

"Good job Kagome!" I complimented.

"Thanks!"

"Hmm... Not bad! Not bad at all! You're almost as good as that other fellow... what was his name again... ah yes! Inu Yasha! Pity he had to die to rescue his lover! Poor soul... really loved Saber more than his own life! Literally jumped out to protect her and couldn't stand to see her hurt... seems he'd rather die than watch his beloved suffer!" Rider taunted.

_Inu Yasha is... DEAD? No! That can't be! He's much stronger than Rider is!_

"Kagome! Don't listen to her! She's lying!" I advised her.

"See for yourself!" Rider pointed to the edge of the building. I could see a figure smashed into the ground. It didn't seem to be moving.

_So she did kill him... _

"What?! No! That can't be!" Kagome screamed, unable to accept it.

"Oh but it is! I killed him with my own two hands! And you're next!" Rider taunted once more, then laughed an evil laugh. Kagome's legs gave way and she knelt down, her long hair covering her face. Tears started to roll down her face as she muttered his name again and again. I had no idea what was going on in her mind...

**Kagome's POV:**

_So it's true... you sacrificed your life for her... Inu Yasha... I had no idea you loved her that much. Maybe you never felt that way about me... maybe you just used me as a jewel detector. You said that to Koga some time ago... but I didn't think you really meant it. I'm stupid... I'm a real idiot. An idiot for believing that you loved me. If only... If only I had never gone to the Feudal Era. Then none of this would have happened... Then I probably wouldn't be going through the Holy Grail War either. But then... then I wouldn't have met you... or loved you. And it's better to have loved and lost, than to have never loved at all... No! No! What am I saying! I can always avenge his death! It doesn't matter that he loved Kikyo! It doesn't matter that he loved Saber! It doesn't matter that he was a total pain in the neck! What matters is that I loved him and that I'll do anything to protect him!! I have to stop moping... Shiro and Saber are in trouble... Inu Yasha's dead... and I'm the only one who can save them!_

"Rider!!" I screamed as I shot her with a sacred arrow. It hit her in the arm, drawing blood. It was just a small injury however. Then she swooped around me and was ready to attack, but I shot her once more.

"Ahh... you're almost as strong as Saber!" She muttered, "But not good enough for me!" She tried to attack me once again.

"You... you killed Inu Yasha! And I'll never forgive you for that!" Suddenly, a strange glow formed in the palm of my hand, a great strength started to accumulate and then out came a beam of light. The attack was so strong that it managed to knock Rider out. She was down, but not out. Then I realized something strange... the last time I used an attack like this was when I first entered the Feudal Era, while the sacred jewel was still inside my body.

_I don't have the jewel inside me anymore... then how did I...? _

Shiro and Saber were shocked, unable to find the right words for an event like this.

"Kagome... but how did you-" Saber began, but was cut off by Shiro,

"Good job Kagome! You managed to weaken Rider! How did you do it?"

"Hmm... priestess magic? Intresting... I thought that all seven masters were already chosen... but no matter." Rider muttered. She had scars all over her body, heavily weakened from my attack.

_Wait... Mom mentioned that I can use priestess magic... so was that what it was? Even back then...? _

Suddenly, Saber assumed a defensive stance. Shiro ran towards her to protect her, but was stopped because her sword became enveloped with blue flames which pervaded the whole area. Could this be... was this... her noble phantasm?

"Saber..." Shiro muttered

"Ha! I'll deal with you later! Looks like it's time for me to start the main event! Saber..." Rider muttered, "My noble phantasm is exeptional, so it tends to draw a bit of a crowd, but I don't need to worry about that up here!" A golden whip took shape in her hand as she spoke.

"So this is your noble phantasm, is it?" Saber asked.

"It is. In general, he's far too gentle natured for the likes of battle, and if I didn't use something like this he'd never be inclined to fight!" She whiped the winged horse as it let out a high pitched scream once more and its eyes turned bright red, "Die Saber!" The winged horse flew up into the air like a shooting star, forming a crescent shaped pattern in the sky. The blue flames coming from Saber's sword started to accumulate, it's energy becoming stronger and stronger

"Hear me..." She muttered. Then the flames started to envelop the sword, they went from blue to a bright white, yet the energy ceased to subside.

"What is that?" Shiro asked,

"Shiro! I think it's her noble phantasm!" I replied.

"Her WHAT?!" Shiro asked incredulously.

Then Rider charged at Saber, her winged horse screamed once more. Both of them formed a eerie glow in the sky like a meteorite crashing to earth. The energy from Saber's sword grew so strong that it seemed like it would burst. But Saber didn't seem to care. She acted like it was so commonplace. Then Saber got into a defensive stance and turned to face Rider,

"You know Rider, I too find being up at this height to be advantageous! You see, up here I don't have to worry about scorching the earth with my flames!" Then at last, the flames subsided and in Saber's hand was a shining golden sword bathed in a radiant light.

"A golden sword? Then that's..." Shiro muttered. Rider was still charging at Saber. Then all of a sudden, Saber got ready to attack,

"Behold! EXCALIBUR!" Then a roaring burst of red flame erupted from the sword and engulfed Rider, the attack forced her to fade into oblivion. As she died, a loud explosion was heard as an aftermath of the attack. It was over. For the most part. One servant down, five more to go. I was still enthralled by Saber's fierce attack, and so was Shiro.

"Saber..." Then I heard a high pitched scream, I turned around. Shinji's book burst into flames.

"They're burning! My command seals are burning!"

"Shinji!" screamed Shiro.

"AHHH!!" Shinji took to his heels and ran, not wanting Shiro to attack him.

"Hold on Shinji!" Shiro was about to take off when he heard the sound of a body thumping to the floor. Saber had collapsed. The metal plates on her dress that served as her armour disentigrated and so did her sword. I could hear her panting from sheer exhaustion.

"Saber!" Shiro screamed as he ran towards her. I caught up to him in a fraction of a second. He carried her and held her in his arms for a span,

"Come on Saber! No! You've gotta hang in there! Don't do this to me! SABER!!" He sounded like he was about to cry.

"Saber... no..." I muttered.

_I lost Inu Yasha... and now I could possibly loose Saber... Why? And if I loose Shiro... I'll be fighting this war alone... and even if I manage to succeed... we still have Naraku to kill, and how will we manage without Inu Yasha? What will become of me? _

* * *

**Note: Many of you have noticed that I have rarely updated. Sorry I didn't tell you this earlier, but my spring ended a month and a half ago. I'm once again held up due to school. But my summer holidays will start in June so after that, I'll pretty much be able to continue again. In case you haven't noticed, I'm not very experienced when it comes to writing love scenes so I try to avoid them whenever I can. Many of you noticed that I have improved when it comes to description. I've been reading the Inheritance Cycle lately which is very descriptive, it has really helped me in my writing.  
**

**So until next time...**


	13. Secrets and Solutions

**AN: Resentment surfaces and a solution is discovered...  
**

**Note: This chapter takes place in episode 13 of Fate/Stay Night, "Winter Castle," more than half of the dialouges were quoted from this , you will notice that I cut out a good portion of Rin and Shiro's dialouge in the beginning and just explained it from Shiro's point of view.  
**

**VERY VERY VERY SORRY for the long hiatus. I just wasn't in the mood to write for some time (But I have loads of time because it's the summer holidays for me)**

**Standard disclaimer: (Yawns) AGAIN for the BILLIONTH TIME, I do not own Inu Yasha or Fate/Stay Night. Please enjoy. Thanks once again for reviews! :)**

**Thanks to Rawr_Gao for pointing out a mistake in chapter 6! The error has been fixed as you can see.  
**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 13: **

**Secrets and solutions  
**

**March 30th, 2008**

**2:00 PM**

**Shiro's House**

**Shiro's POV:**

I just sat there contemplating what just happened, a beam of light shot out from Kagome's hand and she managed to weaken Rider enough so that Saber could use her noble phantasm and defeat her. I wondered how she managed to do that. I've never seen her use her powers like this before, heck, I've never seen her use them at all. Maybe it was out of fury due to the fact that Inu Yasha was killed at the hands of Rider. After all, she was in love with him. Then Saber fell unconcious after using her noble phantasm and now Rin is checking up on her. I really hope that she's ok, I don't want her to die as well. If she dies then I won't be able to continue this war... no. Not just because of this war, but because of my love for her too. Suddenly, Rin came out of Saber's room and turned on the light of the dark sitting room. Her face looked slightly depressed, that only meant one thing: bad news.

"So, how's Kagome?" I asked

"Kagome's perfectly fine, she's just sleeping. I'm surprised at you! Both of you! You got worked up over nothing!" Rin snapped

"What do you mean?"

"Inu Yasha never died! He's very much alive! He was just severely wounded! But they were just flesh wounds, I managed to patch them up in no time at all!" A wave of relief swept over me as she said this. I was glad that he managed to live. I was sure Kagome would be happy.

"He never died?!" I asked incredulously

"Of course he didn't! Shiro! You should know better!" I sighed. Apart from Saber, Rin was always the one to rebuke me.

"And... how's Saber?" I asked, bracing myself for what she was going to say.

"Saber on the other hand is in a serious condition. I doubt she'll be waking up any time soon." Even though I knew something like this would be coming, I was very dissapointed anyway.

"Ah... err... well... It was a good thing you were here, Tohsaka." I replied.

"I didn't have anything to do with this. Saber's condition isn't getting better, Shiro. Would you mind explaining what happened?" Rin asked. Then I told her the full story about the battle, I also told her about Kagome in case she might know what happened.

"Shiro? Are you sure about what you saw? Are you sure you saw a holy beam of light shoot out of her hand or was it just your imagination?"

"I'm positive." I replied.

"That's incredibly hard to believe! A purifying beam is one of the hardest attacks in priestess magic! Kagome didn't even know about her abilities until now! I wonder if she could even-"

"Woah woah woah! A whatifying beam?!" I asked, confused.

"A purifying beam is an offensive attack that can also purify a corrupted object with a single touch. It's one of the most difficult attacks in priestess magic. It usually takes years to learn something like that! She must be highly gifted! Well there's one thing I know, when it comes to being a maugus, she's very unlike YOU, Shiro!"

_Hmm... I don't think it's that she's highly gifted, it probably has something to do with this, "Kikyo" or whoever. Her reincarnation I believe...? _

"So anyways, back to Saber. You're saying she used her noble phantasm and then collapsed right?" she asked.

"Yup." I replied.

"You're lucky, I'm gonna be nice and not drill you on the specifics of Saber's power. As it is, you two have a much bigger problem to worry about right now."

"What are you talking about?" I asked.

"The thought should have at least crossed your mind. If you don't figure something out quick, Saber's gonna dissapear!"

"DISSAPEAR?!" I was shocked.

Then Rin explained to me that Saber's mana was almost gone and she had hardly anything left. It was all because of the very fact that she used her noble phantasm. She also said that Saber wouldn't be able to exist in our world without mana, her being a servant and that she'll fade away if her mana gets completely depleted. That I didn't understand. If all she needed to do was sleep to recover, as she once said, then why was she reduced to this state? When I inquired about this to Rin, she said that Saber started the war with a large supply of mana so she was able to survive. It wasn't like she had any mana left at all, but she had very little. She may be ok, but she won't be able to fight properly, and that puts us at a disadvantage. A servant also can't survive the war without their noble phantasm, so there was no way to stop her from using it either. I was stuck in a rut far too deep to get out of. I can't replenish Saber's mana as I'm not strong enough. To make matters worse, the only other way to replenish her mana was to allow her to do it on her own.

"Are you talking about doing what Rider did? You want Saber to get her strength back by ripping the souls out of innocent people? That's ridiculous! Saber would never agree to do something like that!" I argued.

"No. She probably wouldn't. Well then, can you think of a way to provide her with the mana she needs?" Rin asked, leaving me unable to form a coherent answer.

"Of course not. If I had, I would have already done it. But I don't have that kind of power."

"Let's look at it another way, when you summoned Saber some sort of connection must have formed between the two of you. Assuming that it still exists you may have a chance here. I have to be honest, I won't sugar coat this. It's not pretty. You may have come to this conclusion on your own. As ugly as it is, it's the only option you have. The only other way you can save Saber is to use a command seal and force her to attack someone!"

"You want me to kill innocent people?" I asked, shocked.

"It's the only way to avoid the worst case scenario. If you want to save Saber, then use a command seal!" Rin replied.

_But... but I can't do that! I just can't kill innocent people like this! Wait... Kagome... that's it! She said she was a priestess wasn't she? That means she could think of a way out of this with some sort of healing spell. I'd better ask her as soon as I can... _

**Meanwhile...**

**Another room in the house**

**Kagome's POV:**

I couldn't sleep, I just kept tossing and turning late into the night. Inu Yasha dead, Saber mortally wounded, Shiro in a state of shock... and I'm all alone. Now what will I do? I can't just stop! Yet it wasn't the grail war that was bothering me, it was Inu Yasha. It seemed so long ago that we first met. How stupid I must have looked that day. I still remember the words he used...

_"You're looking pretty dumb there, Kikyo! The Kikyo I knew wouldn't waste her time!"_

He mistook me for Kikyo. Understandable. He refused to call me by my name for such a long time... only after defeating Yura of the demon hair, yes. That was the first time he ever called me by name. Then I broke the sacred jewel. How stupid of me, again. Then we were forced to go on a long quest to destroy Naraku, meeting Miroku, Sango, and Shippo along the way. I still remember the incident with the thunder brothers. When I lied that he was madly in love with me and that we were in love in order to save our own lives. How he thought that I was dead, begging me not to leave him. It's surprising that that "lie" actually turned out to be true. Then Kikyo got resurrected and ruined everything for the both of us. Kikyo was always my enemy, so I was absolutely sure about how I felt. Saber... was different. She was my friend, but I couldn't help but resent her. Inu Yasha dead... and it's all her fault... I still can't believe that I actually helped her to use her noble phantasm. What was it again...? Excalibur? Wait! I've heard that somewhere... but where...?

**Flashback: 10 years ago**

**Kagome's POV:**

"Daddy! I can't sleep! Won't you tell me a bedtime story?" I yelled at him from across the room.

Dad turned around and looked at me uncertianly, then he sighed. He went to the bookshelf in the corner and picked up a particular book, it was old and worn. He had clearly had it for a long time. The book had a picture of a young boy holding a sword up to the sky, at the bottom of the picture was written, "The sword in the stone." He sat down beside me on the bed, and started to read. It was the story about a boy who finds a sword and is destined to become the rightful king of Britian.

"Young Arthur looked at the stone with curious eyes. An elaborate golden sword embedded with jewels was stuck inside. He knew for certian the meaning of the writing on the stone. It said that whosoever pulls the sword from this stone shall be the rightful king of all Britain..."

"What happens to him Daddy? Does he get the sword? Does he become the king?" I asked.

"Yes he does. He pulls the sword from the stone and becomes the rightful king of Britain. He ruled justly and everyone loved him. He fought all his enemies with courage and never lost." He replied.

"Daddy? Did his sword have a name? What was it called?" Dad kept silent for a while, yet he decided to give up and didn't see any harm in answering my question.

"Excalibur." He finally said.

At that moment, Saber came into the room. She looked somewhat sad, almost angry. Yet she wouldn't say why, and wouldn't mention anything about it.

"Saber? What's the matter? Are you scared?" I asked her.

"No, child. It's nothing at all."

At that moment, Dad and Saber were saying something, but I couldn't really hear. Something like, "Why did you tell her about that?" and, "She wasn't supposed to know." and then Dad said, "Keep in mind that she won't remember you for very long..." It was supposed to be a bedtime story, but I couldn't sleep after that. I was confused, and had no idea why a story like that would make her feel that way.

**End of Flashback**

I decided to put two and two together. Dad said that King Arthur's sword was called Excalibur, that's also the name of Saber's noble phantasm. Saber looked upset and angry after mentioning the story, and Dad said that I won't remember Saber for very long... that meant that she was associated with King Arthur in some way in her previous life, but how? They can't be the same person, Saber's a woman... maybe she loved him... then she'd better get over him pronto! I mean, she already has Shiro. Suddenly, the door opened and I saw a figure come inside. It had long hair and... pointed ears? No! It couldn't be! I was just imagining things... was I?

"I... Inu... Inu Yasha?" I called out, feeling foolish. I knew that he was dead and it was probably just Rin.

"Kagome... I'm really sorry. I made everyone believe that I was dead, even Saber."

_Even Saber...?_

_"_Inu Yasha? You were alive?" I asked incredulously.

"Of course I was! I was just wounded! What happened? Is Rider dead?"

"Yes... Saber killed her. Yet she's in pretty bad shape, she fell unconcious after the battle."

"Oh... is that so?" Inu Yasha asked, slightly dissapointed.

At one point, I couldn't control myself any longer. I suddenly burst into tears, covering my face with my hands and my long hair also covering my face. Inu Yasha then sat beside me with his arm around my shoulder.

"It's ok Kagome. It's over. I'm here, there's nothing for you to worry about." He said in a weak attempt to make me stop crying.

"Inu Yasha..." I muttered,

"Kagome?"

"SIT BOY! SIT BOY! SIT BOY!" I screamed, making him fall to the ground about three times.

"Woah! Kagome! What was that for?!" he asked in a shocked tone of voice.

"What do you mean, what was that for? Ask Saber! She'll know!" I yelled.

"What...?" He asked, confused.

"Don't play dumb with me! You're in love with her! Aren't you? You called her pretty, you're always worried about her, you keep on trying to talk to her, you keep staring at her, you saved her life, and now you actually thought of DYING for her? I'll make an exception for Kikyo but NOT for her! I can't believe you, Inu Yasha! Why are you doing this to me? Why? WHY? Don't you see how much distress it's causing me? Don't you see-"

Before I could say anything more, he took me in his arms. I could feel him trembling, I wondered what was wrong.

"I... Inu Yasha?"

"Kagome! What are you saying! How could you think that I love Saber? The only reason why I saved her life is because of this... trail war or whatever! I don't love her at all!"

"You mean.. you never did love her?"

"No! She's a cocky, arrogant, witch! I sometimes WISH she'd die!"

I sighed. What a relief. So Inu Yasha never died and he never loved Saber. It seemed too good to be true...

"Then why did you say she was pretty?" I asked

"Kagome! Just because you think someone's pretty doesn't mean you're in love with them!"

"That's true..." I muttered, "Hey, Inu Yasha?"

"What?" He asked.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to yell at you."

"No harm done."

We broke apart and I could feel my cheeks turn red. We looked into each other's eyes for a second, and then looked away. After what seemed like an eternity, I managed to speak up.

"Uhh... I... D-" The words failed to come out of my mouth, almost out of embarassement.

"What is it?" He asked.

"Don't leave me..." I muttered. Yet my voice was barely audible.

"I won't."

I felt relieved and happy that nothing turned out as I thought it would and laid down on my futon to sleep. Inu yasha was sitting right next to me, watching me, not taking his eyes off mine.

"Inu Yasha?"

"What?" He asked

"I love you."

"I love you too." He said simply.

I could feel my eyelids get heavy and then I fell into a deep sleep.

**Meanwhile...**

**Shiro's POV:**

I went to Saber's room to check on her condition, at the same time contemplating what to do. Is attacking innocent people the only option? Can Kagome possibly fix this? I honestly had no idea. Dad once told me that if you think too hard, it only makes things worse. The best thing to do is to sleep on it. That's just what I did. I laid out an additional futon next to Saber's and closed my eyes... only to have a dream that made me think even harder.

**Shiro's Dream I:**

_A young girl, around sixteen or seventeen, was standing in an empty field. Strangely though, she was dressed in men's clothes. Her face showed no sign of emotion, but something in her eyes showed determination. She took slow and careful steps towards a bare stone with a sword stuck inside_. _Her hand extended towards the hilt without hesitation, but suddenly, a voice called out,_

_"Whosoever pulleth this sword from this stone shall be the rightful king of all Britain..."_

_The girl hesitated, it seemed that she knew the speaker quite well. She turned to face him, it was hard to see who he was as he was wearing a cloak that covered his face, he had a long wooden staff in his hand.  
_

_"Before you attempt this Arturia, I suggest you give great thought and regards to what you're about to commit to. Once you take that sword in hand there's no returning. You will no longer be a mere human being..."_

_She didn't seem to care about what he said and grabbed the hilt once more and replied,_

_"I know. I have come here to free this sword on my own wishes..." _

_She steadily pulled, but the sword was stubborn and would not come out so easily, as though it was testing her. The girl's expression remained unchanged, and in the end she managed to pull it out. She held it to the sky and a shining light emmited from the blade. _

_Some time had passed, and on a bloody battlefield were several soldiers and the same young girl who this time was wearing... a blue dress with armoured plates? Wait! No! It can't be..._

_"Our king is the god of battle! He will always be found leading the charge and he has never tasted defeat!" one of the soldiers screamed  
_

_"No one can stand in King Arthur's way!" screamed another_

_"His countenance has remained unchanged! Ever since he freed the sword of choosing!"_

_"Our king does not age!"_

_"Truly, he is the embodiment of a dragon!"_

_What king...? Who are these guys talking about? I wondered. Suddenly it hit me, and I felt stupid to not have seen it sooner._

_That's Saber! However, the sword she has in her hand is different, similar... but different from Excalibur._

_That's not the same sword she used last night... how come she doesn't have it now?_

**End of Shiro's Dream I:**

**The next day...**

**Shiro's POV:**

I woke up with a jolt. At first I was left disoriented and couldn't remember a thing but suddenly, the events of the previous day came back to me. This sort of thing became common ever since the war started.

"Oh man! Did I fall asleep?" I muttered to myself.

_I saw a side of her that I had never seen before in that dream... can dreams really tell you that kind of stuff? And ever since I saw that sword I feel like I'm on fire..._

Suddenly, the door opened and out of it came Kagome. However, a Kagome I had never seen before. The usual bubbly and energetic girl who was very much awake in the mornings was still wearing her nightdress, a simple pair of pink pyjamas, with her eyes at half mast and her hair in dissaray. Her movement was sluggish and she slumped over, she even still had her toothbrush in her hand. She was not herself that morning but acting very much like Rin who is everything but a morning person.

"Mornin' Shiro..." Her voice was slurred and she sounded pretty dull.

"Woah, Kagome! What's wrong? You're usually quite energetic in the mornings!"

"Ever since... this grail.... war... I'm not... getting proper sleep... heck... I've had to stay up late... over there as well... but not like this..."

"And Inu Yasha...?" I asked

"He's... still... sleeping..."

"Oh."

"Why... does Saber.... look... so... sick?" Kagome asked with her slurred and sleepy sounding voice. She pointed to the futon where Saber was sleeping.

"Rin didn't tell you? Oh well. Guess I'll have to." Then I told her about Saber's situation and my problem with making a decision.

"WHAT?!" Kagome jumped and hit the wall, it was as though someone had poured a bucket of cold water on her. She was awake in an instant.

"You ok?" I asked.

"Yea, I'm fine. But still, you can't attack innocent people! It's a crime! If you're gonna win this thing Shiro, you're gonna win fair and square!"

"If only it was that simple... Kagome? You're trained in priestess magic right? So you can probably think of a healing spell." I asked.

"Sorry Shiro, but I have no idea about those. The only person who I've seen can use healing magic is Kikyo. Besides, that's for healing physical ailments, mana however isn't like that, it's a totally different story... and I doubt anyone in the feudal era even knows magic..."

"Oh. I see." My voice tried to hide some disapointment, "Oh yes, Kagome? You said you'd tell me something after the battle, what was it?"

"What do you mean?"

"You know when you were upset about something while riding in the lift?"

"Oh. That. Well, it was just a misunderstanding. I thought that Inu Yasha was cheating on me, but he wasn't."

"Why would you think that? Saber doesn't even love him."

"I know, he told me. Aaaanyways, you're gonna have to make a decision NOW. Saber's life is is in danger!"

"You don't have to tell me twice Kagome!"

Suddenly, Saber started moaning in pain. Her breathing was irregular and she sounded like she was panting. I reached for the bowl of cold water and took a small towel out of it. I wiped her forhead with the cold towel.

"Please Saber... don't disapear on me." I muttered

Kagome had a pensive look on her face. She looked at Saber, and then she looked at me. She repeated this sequence for several times and then she blinked twice, it was like she figured out the answer to a difficult problem. After this, she slapped herself.

"Oh man! How could I be so stupid! Of course! It's simple... and yet difficult."

"What Kagome? Are you saying that there's another way?" I asked, desperate to know.

"Uhh... No. I wasn't thinking about that. It's nothing. It's nothing important."

"What were you thinking about then?" I asked

"Well... it was something to do with Kikyo."

"You mean... Inu Yasha's ex?"

"Well... I guess you could put it that way..." Kagome didn't look normal, she tensed up as though she was hiding something.

"Kagome... why are you being so evasive?" I asked, "I don't think that's what you're thinking about. Why were you looking at us?"

"Oh... I'll tell you later." She spoke rapidly and then walked out of the room in a huff.

_Something's up here... but what?_

**Flashback: 6 days ago**

**Kagome's POV:**

When I told Mom about the whole 'barrier' fiasco, she said that from now on it would be better for her to instruct me on whatever magic Dad taught her during the last war. She said it was about time that she stopped letting me remain oblivious of magic. We had discussions about basics for several days. That day was the day that Mom was giving me a hypothetical situation, supposedly to help me if something like that actually happened.

"Ok, Kagome. Suppose your servant used their noble phantasm, and they loose almost all their mana, what would happen?" She asked

"They'd fall unconcious." I replied

"Not just that, they'd dissapear if you couldn't replenish their mana."

"I know what would happen after that. But how do you... oh right. Use a command seal." I shuddered just thinking about it.

"Yes that's one way."

"There's another...?" I asked

Mom had a strange look on her face, it was like she was going to state the obvious,

"Why are you giving me that look?" I asked

"You didn't know?" She asked

"No. Didn't think that there was another way."

"This may come as a shock for you..." Mom muttered

"Just say it."

"Sleep with them." Mom said, blunt and to the point.

"Oh... wait... WHAT DID YOU SAY?!" I shrieked.

"I told you that you'd be shocked." Mom said simply, "In any case. Suppose Saber was on the verge of dissapearing. You want Shiro and Saber to get together right? So it's killing two birds with one stone!"

"Mom! Who would have thought that you could be this perverted! Killing two birds with one stone! I mean really!"

"I'm not perverted, I'm just stating the fact!"

"Whatever. Something like that isn't gonna happen anyway, Saber has loads of mana! If I told her that the only way was this, she'd probably hate me for good!"

"You never know Kagome. These grail wars are very unpredictable."

"Where'd all that, 'we don't want to complicate your life' stuff go?" I asked. I was always surprised by the sudden change in Mom's attitude but never mentioned it untill now.

"Well that was then. The Holy Grail War has already started, hasn't it? Now things are getting desperate and you can't remain ignorant anymore."

"Well I do know one thing, I'm glad that I'm not a master!"

"Master or not you still have to learn about these things. You are already behind. Now I realize that Kiritsugu was right to some extent."

We just left the discussion at that and went to the next topic...

**End of Flashback**

**7:30 AM:**

**Kagome's POV:**

I didn't want to tell them the way Mom suggested, I knew what the outcome would be, Saber's already annoyed with me, suggesting something like this would make her blow her top. If I got on Saber's bad side then I'd get on Shiro's as well. That could mean trouble. In any case, I had no idea that Mom could be that perverted in the first place. I want them to get together, but "killing two birds with one stone" seems a little drastic to me.

When I opened the door to the dining room, I found Inu Yasha and Rin sitting together and talking.

"Oh, so that's what's been going on?" Rin asked

"Pretty much."

"Hmm... are you sure that a maugus doesn't have anything to do with this? A portal that can travel through time is something doable within the hands of a skilled magic user..."

"A what...?" Inu Yasha asked stupidly

"Never mind..." Rin sighed

"What are you talking about?" I asked

"He told me the whole story, about the time travelling well and all."

"INU YASHA?!" I couldn't believe my ears. I told him to keep shut about it, but he's going around and telling everyone!

"Rin's not so bad, it seems we can trust her." He replied.

"I still can't believe that Kirei overlooked the both of you. All seven masters have already been chosen so outsiders can't know about this battle. In normal cases, both of you would have to have your memory erased or be killed. What exactly is he doing?" Rin muttered.

"Dunno. So I guess you know about Naraku and all, huh?" I replied.

"Yup! Oh yes, Kagome! I can't believe you used a purifying beam last night! How did you manage to learn such a complex attack?"

"A whatifying beam?" I asked.

"Wow, you really are like Shiro. A purifying beam is one of the most complicated attacks in priestess magic, it can also purify a corrupt object with a single touch."

"Really? I used a beam like that while the sacred jewel was still inside me. After that I couldn't use it again. But I can use sacred arrows. I can purify jewel shards, but isn't that because of Kikyo and not Dad...?" I mused.

"I think it's both. There are cases where your soul influences your magical abilities. You got a maugus seal from your dad, and you got the powers of a priestess from Kikyo. So basically, your soul influenced your maugus seal hence your ability to use priestess magic." Rin replied.

"So I would have been able to use priestess magic even if Dad wasn't a maugus?" I asked

"You would have, but it would only be half the power you have now. The maugus seal enhanced it and made it stronger."

"Woah woah woah! I'm confused! What's a maugus seal?" Inu Yasha asked, completely lost.

"A maugus seal is inherited from parents. Without that, you can't use magic. It's given to the successor of the family, who was in this case, Kagome."

"So the reason why Kagome is so powerful is because of the maugus seal?" Inu Yasha asked.

"Exactly!"

"Oh yea, Rin, I've been meaning to ask you... are there other ways of replenishing mana other than using a command seal?"

"Not that I know of, why?"

Then I explained to her the conversation I had with Mom some time ago. She made a strange face and then burst into peals of laughter.

"HA HA HA! That's hilarious! Killing two birds with one stone! HA HA HA!!"

"Rin, I'm not trying to make you laugh, I'm asking you if it's true or not."

"Now that you mention it, your mother's right! I knew that you could replenish mana THAT way, but it slipped my mind when I was talking to Shiro, oh well."

"Good timing. If Saber knew about that, she'd probably hate me. She'd think I suggested it."

"When the only alternative is to attack innocent people? I don't think so, when her life is at stake it's a pretty bad time to hate you." Rin replied, "Saber's too practical to think like that."

"See? That's why I don't get her! She's so... rigid! It's always about fighting or the holy trail..." Inu Yasha interupted. I had more important things to worry about then correcting him so I let it slide, "If you ask me, it's just like the sacred jewel. It can do good when entrusted to the right person, but in the wrong hands, it can cause a catastrophe."

"You're right about that one!" Rin replied.

Suddenly, Shiro came into the dining room, he looked pretty angry.

"Shiro? What's wrong?" I asked

"What's wrong? Ask Archer and he'll tell you!"

"Was Archer mean to you again?" Rin asked playfully.

"Why would he be mean to Shiro?" I asked, unsure about what's going on.

"Well... let's just say they never got along from the start." Rin replied.

"UGH! I can't believe the guy! He's calling me an idiot for letting Saber get into this situation. He spent most of his time picking on me for 'not being a good master.' However, he said one thing that I can't ignore, he said that by using her noble phantasm, Saber chose to protect me over herself and that she knew that this would happen. Now that he mentions it, he's right..."

"So even Archer can sense it huh?" I mused. Shiro glared at me for a while, but he said nothing.

"You know Shiro, I have a feeling I know why Archer's acting like this. Don't be mad at me for saying this, but when I first saw him, he kind of reminded me of you. That's just the vibe I got from him. It's said that you always hate the person who is most like you because you see their flaws as your own. So maybe..."

"Kagome..." Shiro muttered through his clenched teeth. He didn't say anything more and walked off in a huff.

"Shiro! Wait!" I called out, but it was too late.

_I didn't mean to hurt his feelings... but if you ask me, that Archer's WAAAAY out of line! I just wish that Rin would talk some sense into him. _

**An hour later...**

**Fuyuki City**

**The Park**

**Shiro's POV:**

I was just too confused to remain in the house any longer, I needed some down time, so I ran to the park and sat on a bench, deep in thought.

_In order to defeat the other masters and bring these Holy Grail Wars to an end, I have to have Saber with me. Even if this war wasn't going on, I wouldn't wanna loose Saber. If I use this, I could force Saber to carry out my orders whether she wants to or not. I could force her to survive by attacking people and drain their mana, just like Rider did. Yea, right! I can't make her do something like that! And what was with what Kagome had said? That Archer's like me? That he sees my flaws as his own? Kagome, I don't know where you're going with that but it seems that you've crossed the wrong line..._

"I didn't expect you to be here!" I heard a voice pipe up, out of the blue. I turned around, I didn't expect HER to be here.

"Ilya!" I cried out in surprise

"Good to see you again, Shiro! Is something wrong? You look really sad." She said as she sat on the bench next to me.

"Did you come all the way over here by yourself again? Wait. Sorry Ilya, I don't have time to play with you today."

"Saber's about to fade away, isn't she?" Ilya asked me like the innocent young girl she was.

_How does she...?_

"Ilya?!"

"Shiro, the reason why Rider's master got away is because you're always so nice! When you beat somebody you've just gotta kill them and be done with it!" Then suddenly, it hit me, Ilya was there during that battle yesterday.

"Wait a minute! Were you on top of that building last night too?" I asked

"Yep! I sure was!"

"You were?"

"But I was watching from the sidelines, I was inside the building. By the way, who was that girl with you? She didn't look like a master." Suddenly, her eyes glowed bright red and I felt like I couldn't move, no matter how hard I tried.

"That's none of your buisness!"

"Wow, you're already paralyzed? I can't believe it Shiro! You don't have any defenses at all, do you? I didn't think I could catch you this easily! You're so cute!"

"Ilya..."

"Don't try to move, it's just a waste of time! Pretty soon you won't be able to talk either! But I wouldn't worry about that, I didn't come here to talk anyway!

"You're gonna kill me?" I tried my best to ask.

"Saber's gonna be gone soon so let's just hurry up and get this over! Sweet dreams, Shiro!"

After some time, my conciousness slowly started to fade, and pretty soon I fell into the black void, completely unaware of what would happen to me next.

* * *

**Once again: REALLY REALLY REALLY SORRY! My holidays are nearing their end soon, so this time I'll try my best to catch up. I know that this chapter isn't my best, but the story will get better soon. **

**Important: I might change the rating from K+ to T in the near future. Not because I feel this way but because of the criteria on the ratings list. I personally don't think it should be that way, but what to do...**

**Until next time...  
**


	14. A Friend in need is a Friend indeed

**AN: It is said that no matter what happens, and even though it may not seem like it, your friends will always be there for you...**

**Note: This chapter takes place in the second half episode 13 of Fate/Stay Night: Winter Castle and the first half of episode 14: At the end of Ideals. More than half of the dialouges were quoted from these episodes.  
**

**I'm going at top speed now because I want to progress more with this fic. I apologize if it seems a bit rushed. I might be writing another one on the side as well, but I'm not sure. **

**Standard Disclaimer: For the millionth time, I do not own Inu Yasha or Fate/Stay Night. Please enjoy.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 14: **

**A friend in need is a Friend indeed**

**March 30th 2008**

**7:00 PM**

**Near Fuyuki City**

**Einzbern Castle**

**Shiro's Dream II:  
**

_A golden sword, that sword was meant for nobody but her. It's not like I want it or anything. It's just that it's so beautiful, and if possible I'd really like to hold it someday. Even if it's in my dreams, I'd still be ok with that. But if I'm gonna imagine what it's like to be able to do so, reinforcement magic isn't gonna do it. I'm gonna have to use something more complicated, there's a name for it, why can't I remember...?_

**End of Shiro's Dream II:**

**Shiro's POV:**

Another dream, that too about that sword. When I had come to I was in a daze, but suddenly, I remembered what happened. I wasn't in the park anymore. I was in a strange room filled with stuffed animals. It looked somewhat like Rin's house, but it wasn't.

_Where the hell am I? Last thing I remember, Ilya had paralyzed me, and then..._

I tried to get up, but I realized that I was tied to the chair I was sitting in, I struggled and struggled, but it seemed like it was no use. Then I looked out the window and realized. The sun's already setting and if I don't return home soon, Saber will fade away. Just thinking about it made me struggle even more. Just when I thought I could free myself, the door opened and Ilya was standing there.

"So! You finally decided to wake up!" She took a few steps closer to me, "How are you feeling? You should be able to talk by now." She asked me as though we weren't masters trying to kill each other.

"Yea, I'm feeling great. I've recovered enough presence of mind to realize that you've made me your prisoner!" I snapped

"What's wrong? Are you mad now? I did you a favour! Captured enemies are supposed to be thrown in the dungeon, you know! But I made an exception for you and kept you in my room! My castle is deep within the forest, nobody is going to come save you or interfere!

"Why did you even bother bringing me here? If you're planning to kill me, you could have done that back in the park!" I asked

"What do you mean? I don't want to kill you Shiro! I never even thought about it! Sure, I'm gonna kill the other masters, but you're special!" She said as she sat on my lap, "So, what do you say you join me and become my servant? That way, I'll never have to kill you!" She had a devious smile on her face.

_Become Ilya's servant?!_

"You can't be serious!" I burst out of fear.

"Oh but of course I am! So, what do you say?"

"Oh come on! You know that's crazy!"

"No it's not. Think about it, once Saber's gone, there's no way you can win a fight! Why should you be a master if you can't win?" Ilya asked

"You're wrong! Saber isn't going anywhere!"

"She may not disapear, but in her condition, she'll easily be killed! You really are better off staying here! And if you do, I'll protect you forever!" she said as she threw her arms around me.

"You can keep asking me this all you want, but there's no way I'll-" She silenced me by placing her finger on my lips. Ilya looked at me strangely and had a smile on her face, a smile of murderous intent...

"Wow. You just don't get it don't you? Whether you want to accept it or not, you are a caged bird and I have the key! I'm the one who decides whether you will live or die! Think twice about saying things that will make me mad! I've been waiting for this for ten years so it wouldn't be fun to just kill you now! So I'll ask you this one more time, what do you say? Be my servant Shiro!"

"Ilya, I can't do that, I'm sorry. As long as I have Saber as my servant, I'll keep being a master."

"I see. So that's how it is, you're just gonna betray me too." She let me go and was about to walk off, her voice hided some disapointment, "I've been turning a blind eye to you lately, but not anymore. Wait here." She was about to walk out the door when,

"Hold on Ilya, what are you going to do?" I asked.

"I'm gonna kill Saber! Once I do that, you'll be sorry you turned me down!" I was shocked, I couldn't let her do that, I had to stop her at all costs.

"Ilya! Don't! Saber and the others have nothing to do with this! I can't team up with you for personal reasons and nothing else!"

"Is that so? I'll kill them anyway! That other girl as well! She's no master, and it's the rule to eliminate all witnesses right?"

"Leave Kagome out of this!" I burst out.

"So that's her name huh? Well then, first Saber, then Rin, then this Kagome! After them, I'll come back for you. If you don't want to be mine, then I have no use for you!"

"You can hate me. But there's no reason for you to kill Saber, Tohsaka, and Kagome!" I wasn't going to back down so easily.

"I can't let them live, most of all witnesses! These are the grail wars, remember?" Ilya replied simply.

"Ilya! Don't talk about killing people like it's nothing!"

"It's not that big of a deal! I already killed a master!"

"You did?" I asked incredulously.

"Yup! Yesterday! But it was unexpected and I didn't plan it. I thought you would have killed him yourself. But when you didn't, I did it for you. I hope you're not upset. I feel kind of bad whenever I steal prey from someone else. I'll be back soon. Try to escape, but it's a waste of time!" She said as she walked out of the room.

_So she was the one who killed Shinji. Well I do know one thing, this girl has no sense of good or evil. She doesn't know right from wrong. Since that's the case, she shouldn't have become a master in the first place. I can't help but feel sorry for her. If we ever beat her, this is one thing I'm going to correct..._

I struggled and struggled but I couldn't set myself free. I was still feeling the effects of her evil eyes. I decided, even though it won't help my condition, I'll use magic to set myself free.

_Trace, on!_

_Basic structure, established!_

_Components, determined!_

I was surprised, the mana was being generated quickly. I recalled some days ago, while Rin was teaching me about magic, as she has been doing ever since we started cooperating, she made me swallow a jewel to help me activate my magic circut. Maybe it was because of that. As I tried to set myself free, I lunged over and felt sick, I started coughing up blood. I couldn't stop now. I was almost there...

**Meanwhile...**

**Fuyuki City**

**Shiro's house**

**Saber's POV:**

I opened my eyes, despite the fact that my condition was still not improving. I felt something out of the ordinary as soon as I woke up. I knew one thing for sure, Shiro was not here, he was not in danger, but most likely in the hands of an enemy. I looked around, nobody was there. No. I was wrong, there was someone there, I looked and my eyes met a pair of chocolate brown eyes.

"Saber? You're awake! Thank goodness! We were worried!" The voice sounded relieved, I looked closer and then I knew who it was.

"Kagome? Have you been tending to me all this time?" I asked.

"Yup! Inu Yasha was worried too!"

"What? Inu Yasha? He's still alive?" I asked. I am surprised. I thought that he had died at the hands of Rider. It seemed that I was wrong.

"We all thought that he's dead, but he's actually alive." Kagome replied. Suddenly, the door opened and Inu Yasha came into the room.

"Saber? How are you feeling?" He asked.

"Forgive me Inu Yasha. I thought that you had died at the hands of Rider, in any case. You have saved me from a blow that could have been fatal. Thank you. I am in your debt."

"Feh. It's no big deal." Inu Yasha scoffed.

_As arrogant and cocky as always..._

"Why did you save me back then?" I asked out of curiosity.

"If you died, none of us would be able to win, right? And none of us will get the Holy Trail..."

"Holy GRAIL!!!" Kagome and I corrected him in unison.

"Whatever."

"Kagome, can you do me a favour? I have a feeling Shiro is in danger. We have to fight, we must get Rin and Archer's help."

"WHAT?! Are you serious? No way! Not in your condition! You'll most likely be slashed in two in less then a second if you go out like that!" Kagome objected.

"I know you are worried about me, but we have to try. Please Kagome. Do not underestimate the power of a servant."

"Servant, shmervant! You're still hurt!"

"If Shiro got killed...?" Then Kagome realized what I meant and was convinced to help me.

"Ok, but if you are in no condition to fight, then tell me. We'll take over if that happens."

"What do you mean we?" Inu Yasha asked.

"SIT BOY!!" Kagome screamed, making Inu Yasha fall to the floor like the countless times he has.

"All right! All right! I'll come with you! It's better then sitting at home!" Inu Yasha grumbled.

As I got out of bed, Kagome supported me and helped me to walk. With Kagome's help I looked for him. He was not in the Dojo. So I decided to go to Rin's room. Midway, I collapsed due to my condition. My breathing was irregular and I felt like I had a fever. Yet even so, I had to bear with it for Shiro's sake.

"Saber, are you ok?" Kagome asked.

"I'm fine. Don't worry about me."

"UGH! You're more stubborn than I thought! I can't let a friend get hurt like this! Come on, I'll help you." she grabbed my hand and placed an arm around my shoulder.

_Friend...?_

"Kagome..."

"Don't exert yourself! Now come on, let's go talk to Rin about this."

"Please let me finish, nobody has ever considered me as their friend-"

"There's always a first time! Now, let's go." We went to Rin and I told her the whole story.

"Shiro's gone missing?" Rin asked incredulously.

"Yes. But I can sense that he is still unharmed. And far away, most likely in the hands of an enemy." I replied, "Please Rin, I will need your help as well as Kagome's and Inu Yasha's. We cannot do this alone-"

"Leave him to his fate." Archer rudely interupted,"Chances are he was abducted while sitting in the open, lost in thought. You have no obligation to help such an incompitent master like him."

_How dare he, who does he think he is?_

"You're out of line!" I yelled at him with all my strength.

"Need I remind you we're enemies? If the boy gets himself killed, it's less work for us."

I felt weary again and collapsed once more, since this time I was holding on to the walls. Rin however, managed to help me up.

"Careful, Saber! You're so low on mana that you can't even arm yourself!"

"I can still fight! No matter how I feel, I can't abandon Shiro!" I replied with determination. As I said this, Kagome's old self returned once again and she had a wide smirk on her face. I overlooked it since we had more important things to worry about.

"Archer..." Rin called out, he simply turned around and scoffed. Which meant that he approved of this, but I was not sure.

"Ok then, let's go." Kagome said.

**Later that day...**

**Somewhere in Fuyuki City**

**Kagome's POV: **

So the five of us, Rin, Inu Yasha, Archer, and me supporting Saber, were going out to look for Shiro who was in the hands of an enemy, but who it was, we had absolutely no clue. We all started walking down a dark alley, thinking of the places he'd most likely go to. It was kind of hard to walk because I was supporting Saber, but I just had to live with it, she had it harder than I did.

_Where could he have gone? He couldn't have gone to school, or work, or Rin's house. Is there anywhere else he could have gone? Hmm... I don't think that's it, but we'll just have to try._

"Hey guys, why don't we check the park? He might have gone there."

"Maybe you're right. Good idea, Kagome." Rin replied.

It took us some time but we managed to make it there. There were no signs of him anywhere. Suddenly, Saber gasped as though she realized something important.

"Ilyasviel!" She burst out.

"Ilyas...viel? Oh yea. Ilyasviel von Einzbern."

I remembered when Saber told me about when they first met, they had a run in with a girl called Ilyasviel and her servant, Berserker, who nearly sliced Shiro in half because he risked his life to save Saber. He seemed pretty scary when Saber described him, I shudder to think how he'd actually look like. Hmm... come to think of it, I saw a huge monster in the building yesterday, and a young girl, could they be the ones?

"Wait, Saber, you could be right!" Rin said, "It's gonna take long, but we have to get there!"

"Where?" I asked

"Einzbern castle! Where else?"

"Keep in mind that I haven't lived in Fuyuki City for all my life! I have no idea where to go or what you're talking about!" I replied.

"Well I do! It takes an hour by car to get there, so it will obviously take even longer on foot. Now let's not waste time. Let's go."

It took even longer than we expected supporting a 'sick' person, but after an hour, or was it two? Not sure, we made it to the place Rin mentioned. It was a huge forest filled with trees, at that moment, I remembered the forest of Inu Yasha where I first met him and freed him from the sacred tree. It was a strange memory but I couldn't help remember it as it changed my life forever.

"By the way, who is this Ilyasviel?" Inu Yasha asked.

"Another master. Don't be fooled by her age or looks, she may be a middle school student, but she's really dangerous! Berserker's even worse..." Rin replied.

"Ok, I got it. But I don't know what this, middle school is."

"Ugh. Never mind. Then again, you are from the past as well, so I can excuse you."

After what seemed like an eternity, we made it to the castle itself. It was an extravagant ten storey building with a huge wooden door at the front that had elaborate carvings on it. The stairway seemed to be about four yards long. All five of us were hiding in a clearing, waiting for Ilyasviel to come out.

"Einzbern castle..." Rin mused, "You're absolutely certain he's in here?" she asked Saber. In response, she looked at Rin and nodded.

"I don't believe it, have you lost your mind? I'm sure you haven't forgotten the pawn that she controls." Archer remarked in an angry voice.

_Woah... I got some bad vibes from this guy but I didn't think he was THIS mean!_

"Whatever is waiting for me inside is of no consequence." Saber replied. "For any servant, her master is-"

"Quiet!" Rin burst out, I knew it. That could mean one thing. Ilyasviel is coming, "You need to hide yourself, Archer. You should mask yourself too, Saber." At that moment, Archer took a few steps back and disapeared. So this is what they mean by sending a servant in spirit form.

Suddenly, the door opened, and out of it came a young girl. She couldn't have been more than 13 or 14 years old. The girl clad in a purple shirt and a long white skirt had long silver hair and a teardrop face. She was walking out slowly with her eyes closed. At one moment, they opened to reveal a pair of bright red eyes. The girl suddenly turned around, as though she noticed we were here. She started to look around and then sighed. She actually looked very pretty. Nobody would have guessed that she was a master, much less Berserker's.

"I guess it's nothing..." She said to herself as she went back inside and closed the door.

"THAT'S Ilyasviel?!" I asked Rin incredulously.

"Yup. I told you before. Don't be fooled by her age or her looks. She's more dangerous than she seems." At that moment, I remembered Kohaku who was about the same age as Ilyasviel. Then I thought of Hakudoshi, then Kanna, and lastly, Naraku's baby. Then I realized what she meant by that.

"Big deal! She doesn't look THAT dangerous! I bet she's probably like Kohaku or Kanna or Hakudoshi! I could beat them in no time flat if it wasn't for Naraku!" Inu Yasha scoffed, echoing my thoughts.

"Exactly! You could beat Ilyasviel if it wasn't for Berserker! Same thing here!" I replied.

"Feh." The standard answer for him...

Slowly and steadily, we crept inside the castle to rescue Shiro, with no idea of what would happen next...

**Meanwhile...**

**Einzbern Castle**

**Shiro's POV:**

It took a really long time, but after an eternity of struggling, I had managed to break free of the ropes. I got up and ran to the door. I have to get to Saber and the others fast, otherwise they'll be killed. I opened the door, only to realize that she's got a guard out there. I picked up a rod I found nearby, inched closely to the door, ready to attack in case they found me. Suddenly, the door burst open,

"Don't move!" The voice burst out, then suddenly it's tone changed as though it recognized me, "Shiro!" I turned around and realized that it was Saber.

"Saber? What are you doing here?" I asked

"I was about to ask you the same thing." She replied.

"You're in better shape then we expected. I suppose this means you didn't need our help after all." Suddenly, at that moment, Rin and Archer came into view.

"Hah! See, Kagome! I told you we didn't need to come." I recognized that voice too, it was Inu Yasha, and Kagome was there too.

"That's what I said from the beginning. We were better off just leaving you to your fate." Archer replied.

"You guys are here too? I can't believe it!"

"It was because I asked them for their help. I had a very strong feeling that you were abducted by Ilyasviel. Kagome only came along because she was worried about my condition, and Inu Yasha... never wanted to come in the first place." Saber replied. I chuckled. What does he have against helping people? I never understood that from the start.

"And I agreed to this because we are more or less, partners." Rin elaborated on Saber's statement.

"Wow. It's a good thing you were- wait, Kagome? Inu Yasha? Oh no! You have to get out NOW! Ilya thinks that you're a witness! She won't leave you alone unless you're dead!" I realized and warned them before it's too late.

"You told her about us?!" Kagome asked in an angry voice.

"No! She found out on her own! She was inside that building last night as well!"

"She WHAT?" Kagome was as pale as a ghost.

"Guys! We don't have time to sit here and argue! We'd better get out of here before Ilya actually shows up!" Rin yelled.

Rin was right, so the six of us started to run out the door at breakneck speed. In midway, we turned around and realized that Saber was missing, I went back to find her without any second thoughts. When I turned around, she had collapsed on the floor and was shaking slightly.

"Saber!"

"I'm all right!" She replied, trying to deny her condition.

"I knew it! You haven't recovered, have you?" I asked.

"It's true and it shames me to admit, but it doesn't matter! I can still fight and cover for you!"

"No you can't! Don't be ridiculous! Come on, lean on me!"

"That won't be necessary." Saber said in protest.

"Do it, Saber!"

"Just leave her alone." I recognized that voice anywhere. That arrogant, stubborn, cynical-

"Oh yea?"

"You need to give up the notion that you have any chance of saving her. You must accept that there's nothing you can do." Archer said simply.

"No. I don't!" I insisted on helping Saber. I wasn't gonna back down because of this guy. I glared at him and if he was planning to attack me, I was ready. Yet he wasn't fazed. I wasn't so sure but I thought I heard from Kagome,

"Man! You can cut the tension around here with a knife!" On hearing so, Archer gave up on me and ran off.

"Come on Shiro, let's go." Saber said.

"Right!" and with that, we continued on our way.

**After some time...**

**Kagome's POV:  
**

It took some time, but we managed to make it to the entrance. All we had to do was climb down the winding staircase quietly and we were out.

"That's the..."

"The exit." Rin finished Shiro's sentence for him, "It looks like we made it just in time."

"Yea. It's also the front entrance to the castle. Isn't this exactly what they'd expect from us?" Shiro asked, unsure of what to do.

"Oh! Good point." I replied.

"Our enemy is not here, so it's best to take the shortest route out of this place! All right, let's go!" Rin said as we made our way down the stairs. Suddenly, just when we felt we could leave, I heard a voice that sent chills down my spine,

"What's wrong? You're all leaving so soon? That's too bad. We just got here!" We all turned around and then we realized who it was. No escaping for us, we were caught.

"Ilyasviel..." Rin mused.

"Good evening! Now I don't have to go looking for you Rin! Thank you! Oh... and you over there, you must be Kagome! How interesting! You brought a friend as well! I know perfectly well that you two aren't masters or servants, so what's the point in participating in the grail wars? No matter, I'll just have to kill you off and be done with it! After all, dead men tell no tales!"

_So Shiro's right... this girl really IS out to kill us! Is this really how they treat witnesses in the grail wars? I'm glad I can fight!_

"My reason for being here is none of your buisness! Don't underestimate us Ilyasviel, we are well experienced in combat unlike your average so called witness." I snapped and raised my bow ready to aim an arrow at her as proof of my experience. If there's one thing I learned in the feudal era, it's this: Your enemy is your enemy, don't show mercy just because they're younger than you.

"Wow... so killing you will be much more fun than I expected!"

There was an awkward silence. After some time, it was broken by Ilyasviel,

"Something wrong? Come on guys! I'm giving you some time to come up with some last words! It's more fun if I hear you say something before I kill you!"

"All right! Fine! Then let me ask you this, Ilyasviel, how come I couldn't sense your return to the castle? Was it because you were hiding here the whole time?" Rin asked

"That's right! I didn't go anywhere! I was just having fun watching you guys run around like a bunch of fools!" Ilya replied.

_Woah... this girl's more clever than I thought! Glad she's not working for Naraku! Or I'd really be dead! _

"So the person you sent out your front door was a fake!"

"Yup! And after all, I'm the lady of the house! It's my job to take care of my guests needs! AND to keep them entertained!" She said with a wide smirk on her face.

At that moment, as though he dropped from the sky, Berserker appeared, far more grotesque than I imagined he would be. He was a large bulking monster with his hair in dissaray, and incredibly huge muscles. One of his eyes was more of a bright red gleam than an eye itself. He didn't wear much armour as it only covered the lower half of his body. In his hand, he held a huge axe sword. He barred his teeth, or were they fangs? at us as we stared at him in shock. So this is what they mean when they say one has gone berserk. All parameters are increased, but your sanity is lost. Now it was getting REALLY hard to believe that this innocent young girl was the master of this killing machine.

"Anyone have anything else they want to say?" Ilyasviel asked. Everyone just stared at her open-mouthed, all but one.

"Feh! So THIS is your little pet? Ha! I've fought demons like him before, this is gonna be a piece of cake!" Inu Yasha yelled out of the blue.

_Inu Yasha... this isn't your ordinary guy! Ugh! Now thanks to your arrogance, we'll be done for!_

"Really? Wow, you really are different from your average witness! All right then, let's get started! You have my word, I won't let anyone escape!

"Shiro, I want you out of here! I can handle this!" Saber said, but as soon as she said so, she broke down and started breathing heavily. What a fool, thinking she can beat him in her condition.

"What are you talking about? You know I can't do that!"

"But if you don't..."

At the same time, I heard Archer and Rin talk,

"Listen Archer, it doesn't have to be for long, but I want you to try and slow him down for a bit."

"Tohsaka!" Shiro yelled as couldn't believe this. And neither could I! Archer's no match for Berserker and she knows it quite well!

"That's absurd! Have you lost your mind, Rin? Archer can't take out Berserker by himself!" Saber asked, echoing my thoughts. Rin ignored her and whispered to Archer,

"You keep him busy and we'll escape, ok?"

"That's the wisest course of action. If you can escape first, I should be able to follow. Independent operations like this happen to be a specialty of the archer class." Archer replied.

_Well it looks like Ilya's gonna teach this guy a lesson. Good riddance to bad trash!_

"Wow! I don't believe it! Do you really think this low rank servant of yours is gonna stand a chance against my Hercules? You're so much funnier then I thought Rin!" Ilyasviel scoffed.

_Woah woah! This guy's HERCULES?! This is getting even crazier! How could one of the greatest heros of greece go berserk? Woah, I guess my parents didn't make me read all those stories about great heroes for nothing. _

"By the way Rin, let's be clear on this. If all you want me to do is buy you time, I can do that. However, would you be dissapointed if I just destroyed him instead?" Archer asked.

_Wow... he's more cocky than I thought he was!_

Rin looked pensive, almost worried. The mask that she put on around all of us was starting to fade, I had the slight feeling she was scared. I don't think it's possible, but could Rin of all people be... in love with Archer?

"Archer... go ahead! If you wanna take him, then do so!" Rin finally replied.

"Excellent. I won't dissapoint you."

"Kagome! You and the others escape! I'll back this Archer guy up!" Inu Yasha replied.

"Inu Yasha? Do you remember what happened with Rider? I can't let you get yourself in such a situation again! Except with Berserker, you'll be dead for sure! I can't let you-" He silenced me by placing a finger to my lips and then,

"Kagome, I'm not going to let that happen. You know that. Think about it Kagome, think about the countless foes we have encountered back over there. Naraku, Kagura, Seshomaru, Koga, remember the time when we had to fight the spider demon? I was in my human form, honestly, if I hadn't held on a little longer I would have been dead. Berserker's probably no different. However, if Archer dies, I'm coming straight back here. I promise you that."

"Inu Yasha...? But... are you sure?"

"I couldn't be more sure. Just have faith."

"You... You're right. I'm counting on you Inu Yasha so don't die on me."

"Not happening, Kagome. Not happening.

"Wait... you two are in love? Wow, wonder how you'll feel when this guy dies? Go on Berserker! Rip that ridiculous servant and the strange witness limb from limb! I wanna see them dead!" Ilyasviel ordered her servant as he let out a loud roar.

**Same time**

**Shiro's POV:**

"Now's our chance! Come on! Let's go!" Rin yelled as she ran away, soon after, Kagome followed.

"Shiro, this is our only chance to escape." Saber whispered in my ear and started to run away, when she suddenly stopped.

"Inu Yasha? But you-"

"Saber. I'll be fine." He replied simply.

"Very well then, we are all counting on both of you." After saying so, she continued on her way. Just when I was about to run away, I heard a loud booming voice, like the one I heard back at the mall that day,

**"Shiro Emiya..."** I turned around, I had no need to search for the source, for I knew it was Archer like before.

**"Listen closely, you aren't a person who fights, you're a person who creates. Clear everything else from your mind. There's only one thing you are capable of so it's imperative that you master it."**

"Archer..." I tried to say more, however at that moment, his two trusty swords appeared in his hands and then,

**"Never forget that what you should always be visualizing is you at your most powerful. You don't need external enemies, your own worst enemy is the image you have of yourself in your own head."**

After saying so, he threw one of his swords at the wall above, cracking them, and quicker than you can blink, the ceiling started to collapse.

"Come on Shiro!" Rin screamed in a distance.

I had no time to think, I had to run fast otherwise I would be crushed by the falling debris. I ran as fast as I could, and I managed to get away. I looked at the pile of rock behind me. I couldn't help but think, what did he mean by what he said...? Why would he say such things? Was this another one of his remarks about how much of a novice I was? Was he trying to scorn my feelings? Like when he 'warned' me about Saber back at the mall? Or did his words actually mean something? Could it be that he actually cared about me? Why all of a sudden? After he hated me so much... why the sudden change? Why?

_Archer..._

_

* * *

_

**I know it's taking a bit longer than I thought. And I know, the chapters are getting longer. But many things have been happening this week, so I haven't had much time to update. **

**Until next time...  
**


	15. A comrade's death and a new era's birth

**AN: Enemies become allies and a mystery unfolds...  
**

**SORRY SORRY SORRY! I couldn't update all those months because I just started high school and it's a truckload of work and a pain in the neck (seriously, middle school was much better, I wish I could go back). I can't update unless I have holidays (like now, I have Diwali break which is a week long). However, my free time is short, and it will be for another four years. I know, this chapter is kind of rushed. i apologize for that.  
**

**Thanks to themetalbeamkatana.01 for being the first person to actually give me constructive criticism, I'll sort of change the story a little bit now.**

**Note: This episode takes place in the second half of episode 14 of Fate/Stay Night, "At the end of ideals," more than half the dialouges were quoted from this episode.  
**

**Standard disclaimer: (I wish I never had to say this more than once...) I AGAIN, do not own Inu Yasha or Fate/Stay Night. Please enjoy and review.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 14: **

**A comrade's death and a new era's birth  
**

**March 30th, 2008**

**10:00 PM**

**Einzbern forest**

**Kagome's POV:**

Shiro, Rin, Saber, and I were running at breakneck speed away from the castle, Archer and Inu Yasha were fighting Berserker inside. He said that he could handle it, but what if he's wrong like he was about Rider? No, I should believe in him, he should be able to defeat him. But still, how is Inu Yasha going to cooperate with Archer? Most likely they'll fight each other rather than Berserker. Saber's condition wasn't improving in the least, and Shiro had to support her as she was lying limp in his arms. Shiro looked pensive the whole time, like he kept on pondering something, was it something Archer said?

"Which way?" Shiro asked Rin

"Follow me!" Rin ordered, and she turned left.

We followed after her. Rin still looked aprehensive, somewhat unsure. I decided to ask her,

"Hey, Rin?"

"What, Kagome?"

"Did Archer... mean anything to you? I mean, was he important to you?" I asked

Rin went silent for a long time. Then she managed to speak up,

"Well, he is my servant, and loyal partner. That does mean something." She replied gruffly, almost sadly.

I couldn't help but feel sorry for her. Heck, we were in the same boat. However, I couldn't think of this now, my main focus had to be escaping alive. I was still thinking about how the Holy Grail War seems FAR more dangerous than fighting demons in the feudal era. I would rather fight Naraku than go through this again, that's for sure. Suddenly, I heard Rin mutter something, I wasn't sure, but I thought it was this,

"Be careful... Archer..."

**Meanwhile...**

**Einzbern Castle**

**Inu Yasha's POV:**

Berserker roared loudly, his sword came down on Archer and he managed to dodge it. Despite that though, it made a small tear in his robe. He made a face and landed on his feet. The girl Ilyasviel was smirking proudly, like she planned for this all along. Berserker then swiped his sword at Archer, which he managed to block, again. Then I decided to attack from the back, when he wasn't paying attention.

"Iron wreaver soul stealer!" It didn't do so much as graze his shoulder

He roared again and swiped his sword at me, however I was too late to dodge it and I rammed into the wall. I felt pain all over my body and collapsed. It took some time for me to get my strength back, when I did, I noticed something on my hair, blood.

_Wow, he's not like any of the other servants, he's much stronger. He's almost as strong as Seshomaru..._

"You idiot. Why on earth did you decide to back me up if you can't help me?" Archer scoffed.

Berserker then turned to Archer and attacked him, but he kept blocking, this went on for a really long time. Then Archer jumped a foot in the air and lunged towards him with his swords, Berserker attacked him before he could even reach, but then Archer kicked him in the nick of time. When Archer jumped down, he was bleeding as well. Ilyasviel was still smirking.

"Look who's talking!" I snapped at him.

"Look, our lives are at stake as well as Kagome's and the others, we have to cooperate if we're gonna live."

_He's right, I can't let Kagome die because of my own selfish reasons._

"Fine."

"That's it Berserker! Hurry up and finish this guy! Wait, hmmm, what was it? Oh yes! Inu Yasha?" Ilyasviel asked me in a teasing tone.

"Shut your mouth, Kid!"

"I've been watching you, your attacks, your fighting style, the weapons you use, hmmm, I heard about your kind but I never thought they actually existed! You're a half demon, aren't you?"

_What the...?_

"That's none of your buisness!"

"Oh but you are! Well then, I'll deal with you later, the one who has to go is your idiotic companion!"

Berserker turned on Archer and his trusty swords appeared in his hands. Wait, didn't he just loose those? Ilyasviel was shocked as well, this wasn't something she expected. Berserker kept on attacking Archer, he kept on dodging. He looked like he was having a tough time so I decided to help him out.

"WIND SCAR!!" The wind scar actually managed to do something, it wounded him, but not enough to kill him.

Berserker roared and was about to attack me but I jumped out of the way, to the balcony. Then when I looked, Archer got attacked by Berserker. His sword was trying to block Berserker's, but Berserker was stronger and Archer crashed into the wall.

"Hang in there!" I screamed, it wasn't like I cared about him but if he died, then I would have a greater chance of dying too.

He collapsed to the floor. Then Ilyasviel declared triumphantly,

"Those things are weak! They broke as soon as you called them! Did you really think a noble phantasm like that could beat Berserker? Get him Berserker! Then the half breed!"

_I swear I'm gonna kill this kid..._

"I guess he is as tough as the legends say..." Archer mused.

"He's smiling...?" Ilyasviel said to herself, she looked at Archer in confusion.

Archer jumped up to the balcony where I was,

"Try to stay out of my way for now." He said simply. Then I saw something that I didn't expect to see.

Just as Berserker was about to attack him by jumping on to the balcony,

**"I am the flesh and bone of my own sword..."**

A strange spiraled sword and a bow appeared in his hand. He seemed ready to shoot. Maybe this was why he was an Archer...

_What was with this guy? Weapons can't just appear out of thin air! Is this magic or something else? _

Then his sword changed into a bow, the bow gave off a radiant purple light, and Archer shot it at Berserker. It sped towards him with lightning speed and it looked like a shooting star, it shot at Berserker and I heard a loud explosion and there were beams of colours shooting upward to the sky.

_Doesn't that look a lot like..? No wait, it IS... Kagome's sacred arrow.  
_

**At that very moment...**

**Einzbern forest  
**

**Kagome's POV:**

We turned around to hear a loud explosion and we saw a strange coloured beam like an aurora shooting up from Einzbern castle, there was also a strong wind. That looked familiar, but where have I seen that before?

"What was that noise?" Shiro asked.

"I'm guessing, that has to be Archer." Saber replied.

Rin suddenly stopped in her tracks, she seemed pensive. She was in doubt, unsure about whether Archer was alive.

"Let's go."

"Tohsaka!" Shiro yelled to stop her.

"Regardless of what happens to Archer OR Inu Yasha, we have to escape." She replied simply.

She was right, everyone had to admit, so we kept on running, then it struck me where I've seen that before.

_That's the aftermath of... my sacred arrow. But... but HOW?!_

**Meanwhile...**

**Einzbern Castle**

**Inu Yasha's POV**

"I can't believe it! Berserker had to actually defend himself! Who exactly is this guy? It's like he's imagining noble phantasms!" Ilyasviel looked shocked, we were winning.

Berserker was kneeling down on the floor. He was panting and he was clearly fatigued. At a vulnerable state.

"That would have killed any normal servant, almost instantly..." Archer mused.

Berserker was vulnerable now, this was my chance to attack once again. Most of my demonic energy was used up using the wind scar at that time so I had to be conservative.

"Blades of blood!" Now it wounded him even more, as he was more vulnerable now. However he wasn't down yet.

"Not bad... for a half breed." Archer scoffed,

Berserker got to his feet and was ready to attack when Archer jumped from balcony to balcony, all the way up to the top floor, I followed him. Archer and I were at the top floor, waiting for Berserker to show up. Then suddenly, sure enough, he appeared from below. Archer dodged his potential attack quickly.

"Aren't you surprisingly nimble?" Archer remarked

Suddenly, the floor gave way and Berserker fell through. He started struggling. Archer then chanted some strange spell.

**"Steel flows through my body and fire is what courses through my blood."**

His swords appeared in his hand again, he threw them and they started spinning around and attacked Berserker, but it still wasn't enough to hurt him.

**"I have created over a thousand blades..."**

He repeated the same attack again, but this time there were four blades instead of two, and they exploded. Berserker let out a loud roar. Archer jumped out at Berserker ready to conjure his swords again.

**"Unknown to death... Nor known to life..."**

His swords were much bigger this time and he crossed his hands behind his back, then his swords looked like there were millions of spikes on them. He lunged down to charge at Berserker with his powered-up swords. They made wounds in both of Berserker's shoulders. Then I assisted Archer with blades of blood and that added to the attack. Archer still, however, wasn't satisfied.

"What did I do wrong...?" he mused, "Interesting. Now I understand. He is indeed the most powerful servant of them all." Berserker attacked Archer and he didn't even bother to dodge it.

"What the heck are you doing?! Don't give up now!" I yelled.

Then Archer walked towards Berserker as his sword was raised, then it fell down on him, now he was falling, falling, falling. Down to the ground floor.

_If this guy dies, we're all in trouble..._

**Meanwhile...**

**Einzbern forest  
**

**Kagome's POV:**

Rin cringed and held on to her hand as she started running, as though being stabbed.

"Rin! What's wrong?" Shiro asked,

"My command seal is burning." She replied like it was nothing at all.

"Rin, is Archer...?" Saber asked, but was too nervous to finish her sentence.

Rin's eyes grew soft and she looked very sad, but she gathered the courage to speak,

"No. Not yet. It seems that he's still putting up a fight."

Would Archer win? Would Inu Yasha be safe? Would we make it out of this alive? None of us were sure. We ran on forward, with our faith in the dynamic duo at Einzbern Castle...

**At that moment...**

**Einzbern Castle**

**Inu Yasha's POV:**

"Darn you! I told you to hang in there!" I yelled at Archer who laid collapsed on the floor.

"So, do you still think it was wise to take on this fight?" Ilyasviel asked as she walked towards him.

Archer had a strange look on his face at that moment, it was as though he was remembering something in the distant past. Or maybe a different time in his past. A far more distant and pleasant memory.

"And I thought I was free from all that..." He mused

_Free from what? Did something happen to him in his past?_

"He's alive? No way! Berserker! Stop playing around with him! There's something funny about this guy! I want you to kill him before he kills you! Be done with it already!" Ilyasviel ordered her servant. Then that second, he came down.

"You never did have any mercy, did you, Ilya?" Archer asked her.

"Ilya?" Ilyasviel asked, confused.

_Wait... doesn't Shiro call her that?_

"My defeat may be inevitable but you'll still have to work for it, Berserker. You can go easy on me if you want, but now, I'm gonna take two more of your lives!" He said as his swords appeared in his hand once again.

_This guy has multiple lives?! Man! That's gonna make killing him even harder! Damn it!_

He threw one of his swords at the light, when it turned off, it was all dark, nobody could see where Archer was, not even me. Ilyasviel was looking all over, wondering where he was until the light from the moon shined on him from the hole where Berserker came through.

"Too bad! Guess the moon goddess isn't quite on your side tonight!" Ilyasviel remarked.

**"Many times I have withstood enormous pain to create thousands of weapons..."**

"Stop him Berserker!" Ilyasviel ordered her servant one last time, and he was ready to attack.

**"And yet those hands that have prayed so much will never hold anything..."**

**"And so... as I pray now, I call forth... Unlimited Blade Works!"**

Then suddenly a ray of light came from underneath Archer, I closed my eyes at the blinding light, when I opened them, I saw a battlefield of swords and some strange spiked wheels were spinning in a distance.

"A reality... marble?" Ilyasviel mused

I didn't know what a reality marble was, but I didn't have time to find out. I was too shocked to even move. Archer kept a calm facade and picked up a sword from the battlefield.

"As you can see, this is Unlimited Blade Works. The pinnacle of weaponry. Well, what are you waiting for?"

Berserker charged at Archer, swinging his sword like a club, and Archer charged at Berserker. There was a blinding light, I heard the sound of swords clashing and piercing flesh. I had no idea who won or whether I was safe...

**At that moment...**

**Einzbern forest  
**

**Kagome's POV**

Rin stopped in her tracks. She was trembling and her eyes were very soft. She looked like she was about to cry. Shiro let go of Saber who was now leaning on to a tree. The both of us walked towards her, unsure of what had just happened.

"Tohsaka..." said Shiro

"Oh Rin..." I said. She held up her hand, her command seal dissapeared. That could only mean one thing, Archer was not coming back.

"Did he really..." Shiro asked.

"Ilyasviel will be coming after us soon. We have to hurry." She replied simply.

"Hold on!" Shiro tried to protest.

"I said hurry! If you do something that will get you killed by those two I will never forgive you!" Rin was trembling even more.

"Rin, if Archer's dead, then Inu Yasha..."

"Kagome! Inu Yasha won't let himself be killed by that bastard! Have faith!"

_She's right. Inu Yasha would have wanted that, he knows that he wouldn't let himself die. _

I heard a sigh and a body thump to the ground. We turned around, Saber had collapsed.

"Saber! Tohsaka, Kagome! Help me!" We all pitched in and helped to carry Saber.

_Archer dead, and Inu Yasha might... no! I can't think like that! I must have faith..._

**Meanwhile...**

**Einzbern castle**

**Inu Yasha's POV:**

I know now. Archer stood still for a moment, and then dissapeared. Archer was dead, so now I was next on Ilyasviel's list.

"Who exactly was he? That was five lives, and just one servant! It's unbelieveable! You didn't go easy on him, did you Berserker! Hurry up and heal your wounds so you can finish off the half breed!" That was it, I knew I had to keep my promise to Kagome, but now I decided to attack him when he was at his weakest, and possible take one of his lives.

"Wind Scar!!!" It hit him, badly, but it wasn't enough to kill him again. This time, Berserker didn't attack.

"You!! You'll be dead soon, I'm sure of it! Once Berserker gets better, you'll be sorry!"

I sprinted out of the castle as fast as I could, following Kagome's scent. They travelled pretty far, I was surprised. I hoped that nothing had happened to her and that she was ok, and I wanted the others to be fine too.

_But what was up with that Archer guy? He wasn't as bad as I thought he was, but how could he use Kagome's sacred arrow? How does he know about me? How does he manage to be so strong? Why does he call Ilyasviel Ilya? I don't know who he is, but I'm determined to find out... I'll ask Rin, maybe she knows something... but for now, I'll just focus on keeping my promise._

_

* * *

_**AN: This chapter is very rushed, I'm sorry! I know it's not my best. I blame short holidays and a low amount of free time. Too much to do, too little time...**

**Until next time...  
**


End file.
